Seared Heart
by True Goddess
Summary: Zuko wanted nothing more than return to the Fire Nation for her, and she wanted nothing more than to return for him. Two lost souls aching for each other, walking along the same path. So close, yet still out of reach. ( Takes place throughout the series) Zuko x OC/ Slight Sokka x OC
1. Prologue

**Disclamier: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, because if I did Zuko and Mai wouldn't be together.  
**

**(Takes place in the first episode) **

**Review and tell me what you think. Please no flames, this is my first ATLA fic.**

* * *

**Prologue **

**Zuko**

After two years of my banishment, after two years of searching for the Avatar. I was ready to give up all hope, the search for the Avatar began one hundred years ago. Their attempts then were fruitless, and mine are as well.

Now as I travel, I am getting close to desperation. I find myself sailing in the waters of the Southern Watertribe, it feels like all hope is gone. I have failed my country, I have failed to restore my honor, and I have failed _Sera. _

Her name, it's a bitter taste in my mouth. Remembering her is like remembering the Fire Nation, too painful to even think about. Her face, it will forever be burned into the back of my mind. The one that is just beyond my reach. Unless of course, I somehow manage to capture the Avatar.

_Somehow..._

As much as I try to forget Sera, forgetting her would be again breaking another one of my promises. So instead, I try to think back to the times when my life was everything I now want. Back to a time when I was the young foolish prince, who just couldn't hold his tongue.

The first memories of Sera begin when we were only five years of age. Her father is the warden to the most powerful prison in the Fire Nation. Her mother was a lovely woman, she was beautiful, and kind. She reminded me a lot of my own mother, it must have been why they were such great friends.

As a child I was reluctant to meet new people, I was painfully shy. I recall hiding behind my mother as Sera's mother introduced us. But Sera wasn't what I had expected at all, I expected her to be the reserved child like her cousin Mai.

I was wrong to think that, Sera was nothing like Mai. She was a rambunctious child, she would run from her mother and seek out for her own adventures. Sera was nothing like anyone I had met before, or anyone I will meet.

As we were introduced I expected her to take a liking to Azula. Azula is the perfect child, it made sense that others our age took a liking to her. But they never truly did, they all feared her. But not Sera, she completely dismissed Azula and said hello to me instead.

I remember her bouncing on the balls of her feet, barely able to contain her excitement. "My names Sera, what's your name?" She asked sweetly, I looked towards my mother who urged me forward. "Zuko." I muttered quietly, then she wrapped her arms around me. I was shocked by this odd creature attaching itself to me.

But Sera is a strange creature, she can make even the most cold hearted person just melt at her touch. So I hugged her back. Our mothers smiled at each other, hoping we would have a great friendship. We had just that, Sera and I did everything together.

We even had the same firebending master, whereas Sera was a prodigy even better than Azula. I wasn't so good at my bending, but Sera never mocked me for it. She instead encouraged me to improve.

As time went on I looked forward to Sera's visits. Like the time we were ten, that day before Azula made me play with her, Mai, and Ty Lee. Which ended up awkwardly with me landing on top of Mai. I didn't want to replay that so we were instead walking with my mother while Azula again played with Mai and Ty Lee.

We strolled down the corridor enjoying our conversation until Azula interrupted. "Hey Sera, Zuko. we need more people for this game." Azula said, more like demanded. We both looked at each other and shook our heads. "Mom?" Azula asked smiling widely, my mother turned towards us and encouraged us to go.

Sera shrugged but I was a little reluctant. Ever since we were younger Azula hated Sera for dismissing her and taking a liking to me instead. I was afraid of what Azula had in store for my best friend, everyone loves Azula. The prodigy, the one even my father favors over.

It's more likely Azula will be Fire Lord than for me to. So when Sera took a liking to me, Azula was shocked by it. She didn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to know her, so instead she finds ways to humiliate her.

As reluctant as I was, we made our way towards my sister who smiled widely. "Now Sera stand over there with Mai, and Zuko over here." Mai and Sera smiled at each other, while I was just nervous for Azula's intentions. "Now Ty Lee, help me tie Zuko up." Ty Lee hesitated but Azula glared at her and she walked towards us reluctantly.

Sera looked a little angry but didn't move. Azula then set fire to the tip of the rope. "Azula!" I shouted, Sera's face turned red in rage. "Enough of this Azula." She simply touched the rope and the flame extinguished. Azula glared at Sera.

"It was just a game Sera." Sera walked towards her and I went between them. "Sera." I warned, she pushed me to the ground and flinched sending me an apologetic glance. I nodded as she continued going towards Azula. "You may think that your perfect, that your better than everyone else. But you aren't Azula, you are pathetic, you think people have to fear you to be admired. In reality no one admires you, I mean come on Azula. Why would they, the only thing they admire is your status. "

I held my breath afraid of Azula's reaction. Instead she laughed in Sera's face, "You shouldn't be so quick to judge me Sera. At least my dad knows I exist, I'm pretty sure yours hasn't been home in a while." Azula said innocently, Sera growled and tackled her to the ground.

Azula fire bended but Sera easily overpowered her, her firebending was exceptional even at her young age. She literally redirected Azula's fire and sent it elsewhere. "Don't you **_ever_** talk about my family!" She screamed raising a first. I grabbed her waist and threw her onto the ground, I straddled her and held her arms over her head.

"Sera, come on. Your better than this." She struggled but then gave up looking up at me. "She's right, my dad hasn't been home. Ever since my mom got sick." I let go shocked by what she said. She ran away and Azula smirked. "Aren't you going to run after your girlfriend?"

I glared at her, "Shut up Azula." It was one of the times that Sera started showing her darker side, her scarier side. As time went on things went back to the way they were, we steered clear of Azula and we were happy. But everything changed once Sera's mother died, I had never seen her so broken. Her father had changed, he got angry and would take it out on Sera.

Whenever her father was around she would jump and hold onto me like her life depended on it. But after three months her father was ashamed of what he had done, he couldn't bear to see the pain he inflicted on her. So he sent her to live with his sister , who happened to be Mai's mother. Sera lost all of her happiness, she had to follow the same strict set of rules that Mai did.

She could not be the rambunctious child she once was, the only thing she earned from her new life was her aunts affections. Something even Mai rarely had, but still Sera was a robot. It wasn't the same around her, she was polite and quiet. Two words that don't describe my Sera.

But one night Sera let the old her slip back in, only for a night. She had snuck into my room and woke me up, it was a tough day of training but of course Sera never cared of such things. "Zuko! Zuko wake up! Come on Uko!"

I cringed at the nickname. "Really Uko, you promised never to call me that again." She rolled her eyes and pulled me out of my room. We walked down the corridors careful not to alert any of the guards. She lead to me to the gardens and stopped at the turtle duck pond.

I roll my eyes, "We could have watched turtle ducks in the morning Sera." I whined, she rolled her eyes and sat down pulling me down with her. "But you can't watch the sunrise, you can literally feel it rising Zuko. It's truly an amazing thing, my mom and I used to do this every morning."

She said wistfully, her eyes on the horizon. I put my arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against mine. "I'm here for you Sera, no matter what." She looked up at me, "Promise?" I looked down at her and smiled, "Promise." I confirmed, then the guards came. "We found them in the gardens sir." They said to Sera's uncle.

He grabbed her arm roughly as they escorted us back to our rooms. My guards ushered me to my room and sent me to bed. Once they were gone I snuck out to make sure Sera was okay. I creeped down the hall to find them standing in front of her door.

Her uncle was holding her arm tight and digging his nails into it. "Now your mother may have found your little games amusing, but I do not! If you think I find it amusing for you to be acting so irrationally you have mistaken. I will send you back to your father, in an instant. Do you want that?"

He threatened, I watched Sera's stony face. "No." She said quietly, he let her go and pushed her away. "I'm glad we came to an understanding." She rubbed the red marks on her arms and entered her room silently.

After that day I rarely saw the girl she used to be. Unless we were alone, or when we were drinking tea with Uncle. Then when my mother left, all I had was Sera and my uncle. I felt so alone, and then the days Sera wasn't in the palace I felt so empty.

Then there was the fateful day my father took me to sit in on his war meeting. If only I had held my tongue, I wouldn't be in this mess. I remember kneeling in front of my father, refusing to duel him. But he did not show me mercy.

His flames made contact with my face, I remember screaming in agony. The smell of my flesh being cooked was sickening, feeling my skin bubbling, blister and pop. It was the most painful thing I had ever felt, I fell to the ground my back hitting the floor. I curled into a ball shivering from the awful pain, the world soon became hazy and I welcomed in darkness.

I woke up in a cell, with half of my face covered in bandages. I heard someone opening the door to my cell, I looked away hoping it wasn't uncle. I was shocked by who I did see.

"Sera?" I asked in shock, she smiled at me sadly and walked towards the edge of my bed. I'll admit over the years Sera had gotten even more beautiful. She looked like her mother, graceful, beautiful, but not to be mistaken with as gentle. She can send anyone flat on their back in an instant.

I'll admit I had a bit of a crush on her, and I told her countless times. But she would never act on those feelings, she claimed it was for the sake of our friendship. That she wouldn't want to ruin things, but I never gave up. In a way it was good thing she never acted on those feelings, because leaving her would have been even more painful.

She came closer to me and stroked my face gently, tears filling her eyes. "Zuko." She said softly, touching the unscarred side of my face. I closed my eyes savoring her soft touch, "You shouldn't be here Sera, they might catch you."

She shook her head stubbornly, "I had to see you again, I can't let you leave without saying goodbye." I smiled and held her hand to my face, searching her dark red eyes.

She held her head down breaking our gaze, I knew she didn't want me to see her cry. Her dark brown curls tumbled down her hair in a wave down her face. "I'm sorry Sera, I'm breaking my promise. But I will find the Avatar. I'm going to come back to the Fire Nation, back to Uncle, and back to you."

She looked up and blushed, a light pink spreading over her cheeks. She looked up at me and touched the bandages on my face. "Can I see it?" She whispered cautiously, I was horrified she would even suggest such a thing. But I couldn't deny Sera. I gave her a short nod, and prepared myself for her reaction.

She slowly took off the covering and looked at the bumpy, bubbly flesh. It was an angry pink in color, with blisters littering my skin. "I'm hideous." I whispered, she shook her head smiling. It's a wonder she could even smile at my foul face. "Never." She said gently placing her hand on my unscarred cheek, she leaned in close to me and brushed her soft lips against mine.

It was a cruel joke, of all days to have my first kiss. It had to be that one, "Sera you said you never felt that way about me." I said blushing from what she had done. "I lied Zuko, I can't hurt her like that." I looked towards her confused, but she shook her head still smiling. "I love you Zuko, you're my best friend. I can't let you go, just let me go with you! It's better than living this life, a life I don't even want."

I shook my head, "I can't let you do that." Tears fell down her face in frustration, "I don't understand, why does everyone I love abandon me. Please Zuko, please let me go. My uncle will ensure my life is a literal hell in every sense of the world. He will see to it that I become the perfect child. Please Zuko." She said to me, her eyes pleading me to give in to her wishes.

I put my hand on her cheek and pulled her closer to me, It was I who kissed her. Her lips were smooth and her hair smelled like firewood. I pulled away from her, finally allowing myself to cry. "I will not let you give up your whole life for me. You have to go." She shook her head, balling the front of my shirt up in her fists.

"No, I won't! Please. Please Zuko! Don't leave me too." She sobbed burying her face into my chest. I held her to me and rocked her gently to sleep, it was the last time I would ever be with her. That morning they opened my cell to find two thirteen year olds curled around each other.

They pulled her off of me, and she screamed fire escaping her mouth the entire time. "Unless you want to be a traitor of the Fire Nation, leave with some dignity." The guards yelled at her.

She turned towards them and screamed in their faces, fire singing their clothes and their masks. They dropped her to the ground and she ran towards me.

I hugged her tight and she kissed me one last time. "Don't forget me." She said, I took off the chain around my neck. On it was a ring my mother had given me, I put it into her hands and smiled. "Same to you."

They then pulled Sera and I in separate directions. I hadn't heard from her since. Not a day passes that I don't wonder about her. Wonder what turn her life took, if she remembers me. If she's happy, if she finally had a life she wanted. If she went back to live with her father, if she finally punched Azula. Yet, all of my questions will never be answered.

_No._

They will be answered, because I cannot give up on her. Once I do, I will lose the last reason I have to go home. I looked up to the sky now bringing myself back to the present. I touched the cool metal of the ship, but a new fire within me was set ablaze. I was ready to fight, I looked to the sky and saw a flare. A smirk played on my lips, it seemed my hopes weren't lost. My chances were suddenly returning.

"I've found the Avatar, as well as his hiding place."


	2. One

**Sorry for the wait, this chapter was deleted so I had to start it over.  
**

**Thanks to my guest reviewer for reviewing! It means a lot to get feedback!**

* * *

**One**

**Sera**

I finished sweeping the fruit stand and threw away the few rotten fruits, and stashed away a few when my boss was looking in the opposite direction. I then sat on the stool and watched as the people walked by looking at the stand with disinterest. The sun was just beginning to set, and my mind began to wonder back to the days before my life became what it was.

Before I was Vesta, the girl born in the earth kingdom colonies. Nothing special, no bending just a father who was a bender and died. A girl who teaches a few kids technique for firebending and with the results their parents pay me handsomely. But all of that money is being saved up, so one day she can finally leave this place.

Vesta wishes to get far away from here and never return to the fire nation. But then there's Sera, the girl who I've always been. The forgotten one, the one who's past was just so painful she rather forget than remember a second of it.

Yes, through all of that hell she went through Sera wants nothing more than to go home. **_I _**want nothing more than to go home, but I no longer know where home is anymore. Now as I watch the setting sun, I let my mind wander to the girl who craved for freedom.

_He was more than my best friend, he was my therapy, he was the reason I forgot. Life at home was awful and my mother and father would often fight. My mother hated the way my father agreed with Ozai's values. How he believed the world should burn, and my father hated the way my mother was so free, that she had such a dangerous thoughts filling her mind._

_She believed the Avatar needed to return to set balance, and I believed it as well. Going to school was hard for me, but the only good part was bending. I could lose myself in the fire, in the intense passion of the flames._

_But I never let my anger fuel my power, I always meditated and read as much as I could to prefect my bending, and I did. I was the top of my class with Azula always right under me. Soon things got better, my parents steered clear of that conversation. They were the way they should be, loving to each other. But soon my mother fell ill. _

_My father was frantic to search for a cure, but there wasn't any. He couldn't bear to see her, it hurt him too much. I was falling apart, and once she was gone... I lost all of the love in my life. My father was broken and angry._

_He took it out on me, whether it was grasping my arm tight and screaming at me. Or other times whipping my back with his belt plated with iron. Scars liter my back and my hands, but I forgave him I always forgave him._

_Months later he was horrified with what he did, I told him I forgave him long ago. But he couldn't bear to see the pain he caused me. Then there was my aunt and uncle, time with them was awful. The strict set of rules, but also the way they treated Mai._

_I gave Mai the affection she needed when her parents wouldn't. But she still hated me, deep down she wanted her parents to react to her in the way they would to me. _

_But my childhood wasn't all that bad. Because of Zuko, he made me laugh when I wanted to cry. He calmed me down when I wanted to blow up. Zuko was more than my best friend, he was my family, and I love him very much. _

_So losing him, it hurt me more than anything. My father's beatings I could take again, my uncle yelling at me wouldn't hurt at all. It was the equivalence of losing my mother. _

_They pulled me away from Zuko, and I clutched onto the necklace he gave me as if my life depended on it. They dragged me away kicking, screaming, and crying for Zuko. They pushed me into a room where my aunt and uncle where sitting looking down at me in disgust. _

_I looked up at them, letting the hatred I had for them show on my face. They sat there looking down at me as if they were the true royalty in this palace."Leave us." My uncle said sharply to the guards, they left the room closing the heavy doors behind them._

_"I've had enough of your games Saraphine." He said coldly, his voice cutting through me like glass. "Well I haven't finished playing yet." I retaliated challenging him. His face contorted in rage, "You will not challenge me girl! Your mother may have found this amusing but I do not! We gave you a family when you needed one, we took you in. Yet you are nothing but an embarrassment to us all." _

_I laughed softly and my aunt frowned in anger. "I showed you affection when needed, we showed you the correct path. Why couldn't you be like Mai, she does as she is told and speaks when spoken to. She knows what is expected of her, and makes her life simple." I raised an eyebrow at her, did she truly expect me to be like her?_

_My uncle nodded in agreement and looked down at me."It is time for you to decide Sera, either you act the way a proper child should. Or I will ensure that your life is extremely difficult, the choice is yours." _

_I smiled up at them, "Oh uncle, I have already made my choice." He looked down at me shocked and turned his face away. "Go to your room." I stood to my feet and looked at them angrily. "Just so you know, Mai isn't happy. She hates her life, the only people it's simple for is for you." _

_With that I left the room and went into the one I shared with Mai. I found my cousin on her bed staring at the ceiling, her face was stained with tears. Her eyes were red from hours of crying, I sat on the edge of her bed near her head. _

_"Mai, what's wrong?" I asked the younger girl. She sat up abruptly and glared at me angrily. "Like you don't know! This is all your fault Sera. If you didn't encourage Zuko to go to that meeting, he'd still be in the Fire Nation." I looked at her angrily, it felt like a blow to the chest what she said. _

_"Don't you blame me Mai! I would never put Zuko in danger, he's my best friend! But I know your angry, I know how you felt about him." I said softly, Mai blushed in shock and looked away from me. "You always get what you want Sera. You get everyone to love you, even Ursa liked you! Even Azula respects you though she hates you. Even my own mother likes you better than me, you the child they wish they had."_

_I put my hand over my cousins and she looked at me sadly. "That's not true Mai, your parents adore you. They even want me to be like you, never doubt their love for you. They just don't show it very well. I'm sorry that I took the attention that you deserved. But I never meant to, I only crave for freedom. It's all I want."_

_I said softly, she looked up at me and sighed. "It's no wonder why Zuko loved you." I shook my head not wanting her to think that. I had already caused her so much pain. I looked down at the necklace I clutched in my hand. I held it tight and then placed it into Mai's. _

_"Here you should have this, I know how much Zuko means to you." Mai looked down at the necklace and shook her head. "But he gave this to __**you **__not me." I looked at Mai and smiled before hugging her, I had showed Mai the affection her parents hadn't._

_It's why we were once so close."I can't keep this from you any longer Sera." I looked at my cousin in confusion. "What is it?" She bit her bottom lip and then took a deep breath preparing herself. "Mother and Father want to send you to a boarding school halfway across the country." _

_I looked at her shocked. "What! But they can't do that, not without a reason." Mai shrugged, "I know how much you want to be free. This is your chance, Sera. Take it, or the opportunity will never come again." I knew that Mai wanted me gone, just so she wouldn't be reminded of Zuko, and of her parents true colors._

_I nodded and grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote two letters. One for Mai and one for Zuko. I packed the last of my things and clasped the necklace onto my neck. I looked back at Mai and she looked sad, she looked awfully sad._

_"I wanted you to go at first. But then I realized, no one will care for me the way you did Sera." I smiled at her and hugged her tight. "I'll always be with you, just don't forget me. No matter how much your parents tell you to." She nodded and tears ran down her fair face. I wiped them away and kissed her forehead._

_"Here take this letters, this one is for Zuko. Promise me if he comes back you will give it to him." Mai nodded solely. I smiled and then handed her the second. "This is for you, read it if Zuko comes back, or when your older. It's your decision." Mai once again nodded tears falling rapidly down her face. _

_I opened the door of the room my hands shaking. "Wait, before I go, take this." She looked shocked when I handed her a Sai. "Sera what! I-I can't take this." I smirked at my cousin's innocence, "Fight back." _

_With that I left the room and walked out of the palace, through the fire nation and soon beyond that. I never once looked back. Times where so very hard for me, at first it was hard for me I had to scavenge for food. I was often thrown out of places, I was called awful names._

_But never once did I lose my courage. For quite some time I had to hide from my uncles men, but soon enough they stopped coming. They stopped looking, and slowly the name Saraphine began to vanish from everyone's mouth._

I often wished to be remembered, hope that maybe Mai thinks of me from time to time. Or even Azula wonders where is the only person in the world who would challenge her willingly. But lastly, I wonder if Zuko even remembers who I am.

If he is still the boy that I had fallen for. If he still has the values he should, or if he is blinded by hate. Blinded by returning home to his father, and earning the affection he had always wanted.

"Vesta!" I was brought out of my memories once my boss yelled at me angrily. "Can you do anything right you lazy girl! Just sitting here thinking about your boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes at that, she thinks anyone over the age of fourteen is a harlot.

"Sorry Ila, but my shift is over." I picked up my bag and left before she could yell at me anymore. I sighed in relief once I was out of eyesight and ate an apple from my bag. I walked towards the woods and climbed up a tree in there was my tree house. It was in those woods that my life had changed for the better, and I am so glad that it did.


	3. Two

**Two**

**Sera**

I woke before the sun had risen. I threw a dark cloak over my clothes and pulled the hood up, shielding myself from the world. I climbed down from my tree house and took off into the woods. My swords clanked together softly, my footsteps barely made a sound in the dense forest. My breathing was soft, but coming out rapidly from the run. I felt alive, the wind running through my long curls. The feel of the earth under my feet, and the feeling of the rising sun awakening every vein in my body.

I stopped in a clearing my heart pounding from the run, and I faced the rising sun. I could feel the energy the sun was providing me, in my heart, in my veins, and in my soul. It's truly the greatest moment of the day to bend, the moment before the sun breaks across the sky. I took deep breaths feeling the power I was borrowing from the sun. I inhaled once again the crisp morning air and then released the fire from within me.

The sensation was incredible, the feel of fire finally able to be released. It was the sensation of having your knuckles cracked. A sort of relief that you receive after you do it. It's how I feel when I bend after holding it back. Bending is all I have of my old-life, besides these memories that I still cannot let go of. Other than these moments, it's as if Sera never existed.

I continued to bend until footsteps broke my concentration. I stopped abruptly, my fingers itching for the flames but I stopped myself. I wouldn't do something irrational and scare a poor animal. I turned around the rising sun soon in my vision. If I wasn't at the fruit stall my boss would be angry, but my curiosity was besting me. I gave in and sprinted through the trees.

I continued to follow the footsteps until I saw a lemur looking at me. I frowned, it was eating one of my stolen apples. I glared down at it and walked towards it cautiously. "You know, I kind of needed that." I said to the lemur.

It only looked at me and continued nibbling on the fruit. "Well I have some more if you'd like. You do seem hungry." I said softly kneeling on the moist ground and leaving my hand out with some dried fruit and came towards me cautiously and took the food stuffing it, into its mouth.

I smiled and got up, I turned around and began walking back towards town. As I began the lemurs footsteps followed me, I smiled and turned back. "Well come on." I said holding out my arm, it surprised me by flying up to my outstretched arm. "Alright then... a flying lemur. Wait... A winged lemur! That's so cool." I said happily, I remember my small obsession on the Air nomads.

It stayed on my shoulder and I smiled beginning to walk away, until I heard someone calling out. "Momo! Momo! Come on buddy!" The animal perked its ears and I smiled. "It seems your owner is worried for you." I scratched the top of its head and walked in the direction of the voice.

Out of the trees a boy no older than twelve popped out of the trees. He had short brown hair and a school uniform with the belt tied to his forehead. "Momo!" He said happily, the winged lemur flied from my shoulder to the boys. "The name fits him." I replied kindly, the boy smiled and scratched the lemurs ears.

"I hope he wasn't bothering you." I shook my head, "No he's alright, although I am intrigued that you've got your hands on a winged lemur. They originate in the Air nomads, and those have been wrongfully destroyed over one hundred years ago. Where did you get it? Sorry... That was insensitive, I don't mean to pry. Never mind me, I'll see you around."

I said nonchalantly before walking away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked towards the boy. "You actually mean that?" I raised an eyebrow, "Why is that wrong? I don't believe in Sozin's and now Ozai's ways... I never have. Anyway, I must go I will be late if I don't. Oh and... if your one of those die heard Ozai supporters. Do you mind not ratting me out? I really need this job."

The boy nodded with a smile, I smiled and walked away from him. I knew he was the Avatar, a little bit of his arrows showed on his hands. But I won't say anything, because he will save us all.

I went to work that day with the load more bearable. Though my boss continued to yell at me, I knew it would be over. Soon enough I would never have to work here again. The sun had begun to set and I was back into that mood. Where I wish that I wasn't Vesta, I watched as two kids played in the street. I smiled at their innocence.

They didn't know a war was being fought. "Hey Vesta." I looked up at one of the girls from the school, she was always kind to me. "Did you hear about prince Zuko?" She asked blushing slightly. I blushed and looked at her. "What... what do you mean? Isn't he banished still?" She rolled her eyes, "Have you been living under a rock, he's been home for months. The Avatar is dead."

I froze, I knew the part about the Avatar but not Zuko. "Tell me more." My head was spinning once she finished her retelling. Azula and Zuko teaming up to take down the Avatar, with Zuko taking the final blow? It sounded nothing of my Zuko, not something he would do.

My heart burned with anger, I couldn't believe that Zuko would do something like that. I know Zuko is capable of more than that. He is capable of being a better person than his father. I knew he would stray from the correct path, but never did I think it would be this far. It disappoints me, it really disappoints me that Zuko has succumbed to these ways. That he truly would do anything to belong to our society, it makes me sick.

"I'll see you later." I said to the girl her name slipping from my mind. I clutched the necklace on my neck my hands hot with anger. "Vesta! Vesta you lazy girl come back here!" My boss screamed angrily, I turned towards her staring at her red face her veins popping out from anger. "If you walk away from me, you're fired."

I smirked at that and took one step backward. "Vesta you are nothing! Always were trash, always will be. I thought I was doing you a favor, but all you want to stay is garbage. But don't you worry Vesta, everyone will forget that pretty little face of yours." I smiled at that, as if it truly would hurt me.

"Well it's a damn good thing I'm not Vesta isn't it?" She looked at me confused and I smiled. "Don't anger me Ila, or I'll set that stand on fire. I'm done being good, because it's got me nowhere." She looked at me and smiled. "He told me to keep a watch for you, and now the time has come." I raised an eyebrow confused. "Oh come on Saraphine, did you truly think your Uncle ever left you alone. Don't you remember me, I was a guard. He never left you alone Saraphine, and now that you're not being a good girl. It's time you've gone where you belong, in prison."

"I'll say traitor of the Fire Nation, how does that sound?" I looked at her with hatred, "Fuck you Ila." I took a deep breath and let out a roar of fire. Ash filled my mouth and I spit out the bitter taste. Her stand was in flames and people looked at me shocked.

"Oh Saraphine, haven't changed a bit." Ila replied bored, she kicked and an arc of fire came towards me. I stepped to the side and sent a blow towards her head. She clawed through it and sent fire blasts straight towards my face. I deflected them all and she laughed.

"Why not a scar to match your boyfriends?" That was like a stab to my chest. "I know you still wear the necklace for our prince. Your beloved prince Zuko, but once you left. It was better that your uncle told everyone you were dead. Your love will never seek you out, because he thinks you're dead."

I shook my head. "No! Shut up!" I screamed fire escaping my lungs once again. She screamed this time and I knew I hit her in the arm. I didn't care if I scarred her, I needed to escape. I ran through the woods my heart racing and tears blinding my vision.

I tripped over a tree root and fell to my face. Mud covering my face and clothes. I looked up and saw a boy with olive colored skin and ice blue eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked helping me up. I nodded wiping at my eyes. "Yes, I'm fine." Soon enough I heard yelling and footsteps coming closer to us. "Can you hide me, if you don't mind. I'm kind of a bandit now." He took my hand, and started running.

I continued running with him, never looking back, and the running felt good. My legs burned from the straineus activity, and my lungs burned as well. Either that or from all of the fire that escaped my body. He turned sharply and I almost fell if not for his iron grip. We stopped in a clearing and we both leaned over our knees taking in deep breaths.

"Bandit huh?" He asked out of breath, I laughed and took in deep breaths. "Yep, the names Sera by the way. And thank you for helping me back there." He smiled and held out his hand. "Sokka, and no problem."

I smiled at his name, "Sokka, interesting name. Doesn't sound very Fire Nation, next time try Wan." He frowned at that, "How did you know?" I rolled my eyes, "All in the name, like come on. That screams foreigner."

He frowned at that and looked at me slyly. He then attacked with a boomerang, I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm and discarded the boomerang. I gripped his arm firmly and flipped him onto his back, "Now, who are you?" I asked, he struggled from my grip and I continued holding him down. I heard the rumble of Earth and screamed as I soon found myself in the air.

I tucked my legs under myself and rolled so the impact wasn't so bad. I got to my feet and got into a defensive stance. A girl was coming towards me, she was blind and small. Another girl that must have been Sokka's sister came with water on her arms. Then the boy from earlier came, I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled.

"Hey guys this is the girl that found Momo earlier." As if on que Momo flew to my shoulder, I smiled and scratched his head. "Sorry I didn't mean to attack your friend, he started attacking. It was only self-defense." They all turned towards Sokka and he shrugged. "She knows we aren't Fire Nation."  
They all got into defensive mode once again.

I rolled my eyes and Momo stayed on my shoulder. "See you could hurt me, and send me to the people after me. But honestly I have people in the palace that would love to see me in jail. So technically I'm a traitor to the Fire Nation. Long story short, I won't bail on you. Plus I know he's the Avatar and I want more than anyone to see Ozai gone."

They all looked at me stunned . "How did you know." I rolled my eyes, "The lemur, I mean most people don't read as much as I do. But I research everything, when I was nine I was obsessed with the Air nomads." I said blushing deeply, he smiled at that.

"Awesome!" They all looked at him, "Aang, how can we trust her?" Sokka's sister asked. The smaller girl shrugged. "She isn't lying, besides she disarmed Sokka in less than ten seconds. I like her." I smiled at that, "Besides I can help you Aang."

He looked towards me. "What can you help him with that we can't." The girl said in a jealous tone, it was obvious how much she cared about him. "I can teach the Avatar to Firebend." He looked shocked at that, "That's... That's a great idea. Honestly... this may sound crazy but I went to a swamp. I saw more than one person, I saw a girl there. She ended up being Toph, she's my earth bending master. But I also saw another girl... with an emblem of the Fire Nation. I believe you are meant to teach me Firebending."

I smiled at that and his friends seemed to relax. "I would be honored, but I also want your friends opinions." I looked towards Toph and she nodded. "Alright, you've said the truth so far." I smiled and so did Aang he looked towards the girl. "Katara." She nodded, "Alright, but just don't betray us." I nodded, "I won't."

Lastly was Sokka he looked reluctant. "Fine." They all smiled and lead me to Aang's flying bison named Appa. I smiled, Appa was very cute. We boarded the Bison and began flying away to a new destination. Once we got to a new town there was a meteor we took it out and then set camp, knowing the town would not be destroyed.

That night we went to sleep peacefully all except Sokka and I. He pulled me aside his face masked in seriousness. "Yea Sokka?" I thought he seemed down since he couldn't really bend but it wasn't that. "Listen I know that you're hiding something, and whatever it is. I will find out, and if you hurt my sister or my friends. I will make sure that you get worse done to you than go to jail."

I glared at him, "You don't know anything Sokka. But worse waits for me than jail time." We went our separate ways and what he said weighs heavy on my mind and heart.


	4. Three

**Three**

**Mai**

I have to admit, having Zuko back was so nice. More importantly having Zuko to myself. For once, he only saw me, he never glanced behind me to see Sera's lovely smile or to see if she were walking down the hall with my father. It was only me this time around, and I loved it.

There was no Sera to get in the way of what I wanted. Though, I tried to tell myself that I shouldn't be enjoying this. That my cousin is somewhere, god knows where, possibly dead. Of course there was a part of me that relished in the fact that she wasn't here, and that she would never be back. But a small part of myself missed her, missed the way she could brighten a room with a smile.

I sighed taking my mind off of her and walked down the halls and got to my room. I walked to my bed and sat on it looking at the wall in front of me. At the corner of my eye was the chest at the foot of my bed, it teased me. Beckoning me with the contents inside it, I cracked my knuckles and turned away not giving in to the temptation. But I couldn't hold on long enough, I walked towards the chest and rummaged through it, old fabrics were inside it and diary entries I had ripped out.

Then there at the body of the chest were two letters, two letters that I had been given so long ago. Fear racked my body, for the first time in for what felt like forever. It was pure terror, as if Sera was a ghost that was haunting me. Today was supposed to be such a wonderful day, Zuko and I had the most wonderful picnic. We even kissed, everything I had hoped for since I was younger.

Yet it's spoiled, spoiled by the thoughts of Sera in my head. The look on her face if she saw us, the tears filling her eyes as her heart breaks in front of her. Then guilt weighs heavier on me than it's ever had in years, we lied to Zuko. Told him that she is away and happy now, far happier than she ever was here.

The hurt was evident on his face, though he tried so hard to conceal it. It's tough for him, no one talks of her, and I told him it's best not to do so. But I can see it hurts him, it hurts him so much not to think of Sera. Now these letters in front of me, with her neat script on the front, my name splayed across the page. It was beckoning me, beckoning me to know the words that she had told me not read.

The one's she doubted I would ever look at it, I needed to know. Waiting was o longer an option, I opened the letter.

**_Dear Mai,_**

**_I am hoping that curiosity hasn't gotten the best of you, and that you have only opened this letter in a moment when you have needed me most. Or if Zuko has returned, and you don't know what do. I hope I am there to share this happy moment with you._**

**_If not, which I fear is the best and probably the reality of the situation. I hope you can show Zuko as much enthusiasm as I would've. But if Zuko has killed the Avatar, then perhaps you shouldn't. Because he doesn't deserve praise for doing something so awful. Yes, I know Mai I think too dangerously, and no matter how far in the future this is. _**

**_I will never agree to the ways of our family, and for that I am sorry._**

**_Now that Zuko is back, I know that your old feeling will return. Please Mai, I beg of you do not fight these feelings, embrace it instead. Because I want nothing more than the both of you to be happy. You deserve to have a future with Zuko, to love Zuko. Something I had so selfishly done, knowing how you felt. _**

**_Mai, I know I have taken many things from you, and I know you think I am I monster. But never doubt for a second how much I love you cousin._**

**_Happy Birthday, for every birthday that I have missed. Though I could not fit it all on this page, I love you. I could not say it enough to match how many times someone should say those three words to you. One more thing Mai, please I beg of you give my letter to Zuko. Don't fear that I will steal him from you, because if you are giving it to him I am not even there. I want you to tell him the truth, tell him I am alive and well. _**

**_Please Mai, do not let him forget me, because once you or Zuko forgets me. Then I will lose all hope of ever returning to the Fire Nation. Please Mai don't remember the bad times, but the good ones we had shared. Because if you don't, I don't know what will happen._**

**_With Love,_**

**_Sera_**

I looked into the box and found the other letter, Zuko's name was written neatly on it. I bit my lower lip tempted by the piece of parchment in front of me. I shook my head trying to take Sera's advice to just give it to Zuko. "Mai." Zuko said through the door, my eye traveled back to his letter.

I desperately wanted to give it to him, but I was too afraid. I was afraid he would fall back in love with her beautiful words. I put the letter into my pocket and opened the door, "Let's go." I said giving him one of my very rare, sort of smiles. He smiled at that and he leaned down and pressed his warm lips on my own. I savored the feeling of Zuko's lips on my own.

It was something I had always wanted, I had loved Zuko for so long. Now I was finally getting what I wanted, his affection. We ate dinner together and talked some more, then Zuko walked me to my room and kissed me goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow. Mai, if there's anything bothering you... I'm here for you." I smiled at that and nodded, he squeezed my hand and walked off. I was going to call back for him about Sera's letter. But my reluctance was overruled, maybe it's for the best if Zuko doesn't know.

I opened the door of my room and fished through my robes for the envelope. I took the letter in my hand looking at Sera's neat handwriting, I opened the sealed paper and her handwriting filled the whole page. My hands shook from anticipation.

Then I read.

**_Dear Zuko,_**

**_I miss you, right now when I wrote this probably some odd years from now. You're probably grown up and handsome, and I'm probably still whipping your butt in Firebending. But in all seriousness, no amount of pain can compare to the moment that we were taken away from each other in that hall._**

**_I hold the thing to my chest as I write this. Because it's the only piece of you I have left, that and the kiss we shared. But perhaps it's best if I leave that out of this letter._**

**_I know for a fact that I will not be home for awhile, and perhaps I am not home now either. But I beg of you, do not let my name slip from your lips. Do not let me leave your thoughts, or anyone's. Make my name become remembered, for if I am forgotten._**

**_Then the existence of Sera was nothing more than a dream.. or perhaps a nightmare._**

**_I know when you came back, Mai my dear cousin was waiting for you. Mai has loved you for the longest of times. Though you never saw Mai in that light, I wish you did. Mai is beautiful and wonderful, and if you are with her._**

**_Then you are wise my prince, because no one could love you the way Mai does. Treat her the way a woman should be treated. Spoil her, take her on romantic picnics, take her to watch the sunrise and tell her those words I told you once._**

**_Steal her heart, and let her steal yours as well. Love her Zuko, love her in a way that a man should love a woman. Whisk her away to a world where she is adored, where she will feel nothing but love. Let her be consumed by the love she always should have had._**

**_But don't you ever Zuko, break my dear cousins heart. Because if you do, I will not hesitate I will hurt you Zuko. You know my temper, do not try it._**

**_Lastly Zuko, the chances of me coming back are slim. So I have to say this while I still believe you may never see this._**

**_I was in love with you, It's hard to say if those feelings have stayed intact but I was indeed in love with you. Though I am not home, know that my mind has never left. I have never forgotten your name, your face, or even the thicket of your hair. I have never forgotten your eyes or the way it felt when I was with you._**

**_Zuko my love, don't forget the moment we had. But keep them just that memories, because you cannot lose the girl in front of you. It may be for the best to keep me as a memory, as something that was once there. It hurts me, and it scares me to be forgotten. But maybe being forgotten is just was I need._**

**_I love you Zuko, make the right choices._**

**_Love always,_**

**_Sera_**

I put the letter down and opened the chest once again, I lifted the things and put the letters back in, tears filling my eyes as I readied myself for bed. I reminded myself that this was for the best, Sera is a ghost.

A beautiful ghost, with her lovely words like whispers in your ears. Her words would make any man follow her, and I can't lose Zuko. I can't allow him to see it, I won't lose him to her again. So I'm sorry my dear cousin. I must keep you the way you were always meant to stay.

Forgotten.


	5. Four

**Thanks to Kat for reviewng, I'm so glad that you liked it so far and for English not being your primary language you did pretty fantastic! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Four**

**Sera**

After we had saved the town the night before we had gone into a market and stopped somewhere to eat. Aang had just sat down with Katara, Toph, and I. "These people have no idea how close they were to getting toasted last night." Aang commented before he took his seat. I nodded in agreement, "Yeah too bad no one knows about the efforts we made."

Toph nodded in agreement, "Yeah, the worst thing about being in a disguise is we don't get the hero worship anymore." She sighed leaning forward and resting her head on her chin with a wistful look on her face. "I miss the love." I chuckled at her response and was cut off by a nasty glare from Sokka. "Boo-hoo poor heroes." He replied bitterly, I rolled my eyes at his sour attitude.

"What's your problem?" I fired back at him; Katara put her hand over mine and leaned towards her brother. "You haven't even touched your smoked sea slug." Sokka sighed, "It's just that you guys, do awesome bending stuff. Like putting out forest fires, and flying around, and making other stuff fly around. Or purposely set things on fire just to spite people."

I glared at him, "Oh come on that one time!" I said throwing my hands in the air, the week I've been with them he's been blaming me for everything. Although Aang's fire is fairly weak he did start a small fire and I'm good at starting fires not putting them out, so it only escalated quickly.

Sokka ignored me and continued his list of grievances. "I can't do that, I can't fly around. Okay? I can't do… anything." Katara looked at her brother sympathetically and interjected by saying, "That's not true! No one can read a map like you!" Toph smiled and added happily, "I can't read at all!" Katara looked at me hopefully and I sighed looking away from her.

Aang made a nice save by saying, "Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time?" Aang ended up making a fool of himself and before I knew it I was forced into a shopping trip to make Sokka feel better.

Sokka walked around the store trying out plenty of weapons and making either a mess or just being a complete fool. Sokka then stopped by a sword, it was beautifully crafted. Sokka and I both eyed it at the same time and simultaneously cooed at it.

I walked in front of Sokka and he pushed me out of the way, I glared at him but he was too distracted by the sword. I touched the handles of my own duel swords at by back and realized perhaps he did need his own weapon.

"That's what Sokka's talking about." He murmured to the weapon adoringly, I rolled my eyes at his actions and Aang, Toph, and Katara came closer in curiosity. "That an original from Piandao." The shopkeeper interjected. "The greatest sword master and sword maker in Fire Nation history. He lives in the big castle up the road from here."

With that he walked away broom in hand likely to clean up after Sokka's mess. I smiled realizing what Sokka may need. "Sokka although I haven't known you four that long, I can see your courage and hopes to help those around you. Perhaps, you need a…" I was cut off by Aang's excitement. "That's it!"

Sokka looked at his friend confused, "A sword?" I shook my head, "No, not the sword… well yet, a master." Aang nodded in agreement, "We've all had masters to help us get better." Each of the other's interjected with how they would not be anywhere without their masters. I shrugged, "I wouldn't be here without my master, and he taught me all I know."

Sokka rolled his eyes at my answer and nodded in agreement. He was off to see this man to teach him sword fighting and at camp it was completely dull. "I'm going to go into town." I announced to the group while tying up my thick hair into a pony tail. "Want us to go with you?" Katara asked politely but I could tell she just wanted to lie around and beat the heat. "Thank you, but I'm fine. Anyway, while I'm gone. Aang if you'd like you should do some hot squats." Aang groaned in annoyance and continued to lie on the ground.

As I left our camp, I began wandering through the town. Doing nothing in particular, just looking at the carts and being asked whether or not I wanted the products the people were selling. But one vender caught my eye, she was an older woman. She had a fire to her eyes and a secret on her lips; she smiled slyly to me and beckoned me forward.

"Dear child, would you like to know your fortune?" I smiled and shrugged not thinking an old woman could do any harm. I handed her a coin and she motioned for me to sit before her, "Your hand dear." She said holding her palm towards me; I hesitated and then placed my hand in hers. She gripped my wrist with a strength I did not think she was capable of.

She touched one of her icy fingers to my palm and smiled, "Your life will be filled with greatness, you will travel all over this world. But the one's you hold dear to you have changed significantly." I frowned at that, "How do you know this." She released my hand and reached into a basket on the floor. "He sent it to me." My heart began beating wildly in my chest, "Who is _he?" _She smiled, "He told me you'd know from these words. Pai Sho." I smiled widely and my eyes began filling with tears, "Iroh." I whispered to myself, my old master. How he found me I have no idea, but knowing the Iroh would send something to me. It made everything worth it, running away and being forgotten. Because at least my own master didn't forget me.

I bowed to the woman. "Thank you." I began walking as fast as I could until I was far from prying eyes. I opened the scrolls and found a two letters, I was surprised to realize they weren't from Iroh. But instead from my cousin; Mai. My head was spinning, how could Mai have found me? It made no sense; there was no reasoning to it. Yet my curiosity was getting becoming the best of me, and I had to read the words.

_Sera,_

_There isn't enough room on this page to explain it all. Only that I found out about my father's guard who was watching you, and I gave this to her grandmother who lives a few towns over. Hoping that you'd eventually receive these. Though I at first had no intention of sending it, I've realized it is time for me to let you go. I apologize for lying and impersonating Iroh, he is in prison there is no way he could have sent these to you. But that's not what I've meant to write. _

_Zuko has returned to the fire nation, and we are together now. I love him Sera, I've always loved him and it hurts me but I can't tell him where you are. I never can and I'm sorry, I'm so afraid to lose him to you again. I honestly hope you can understand this, you've always been so understanding. I've learned to fight for what I want and believe in, Azula, Ty Lee, and I helped win the victory over Ba Sing Se and brought Zuko home. Once the Avatar was killed, everything got better here; and I cannot regret that, I'm sorry Sera._

_I'm so very sorry my dear cousin,_

_~Mai_

My throat burned with the urge to cry, but instead I walked. I continued walking until I was as far away from people as possible, I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could and let my anger fuel my fire it escaped from my mouth burning everything in front of me. I wanted to hate Mai for doing this, Zuko for giving in to Azula. I wanted to pummel him; I wanted Zuko to feel the pain he is causing me. I wanted Mai to pay for what she is making me feel.

My heart felt as if it was ripped out of my chest and set ablaze right in front of my eyes. I finally allowed myself to cry and let the tears leave a hot trail down my face. I didn't return to camp until the next two days, the whole gang except Sokka looked genuinely worried. "I'm sorry; I just got into a little situation. But I'm fine now." Katara looked at me concerned, "Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded, "I just need some sleep." Katara nodded, "We're living tomorrow morning." I nodded and lay on my sleeping back and surrendered to sleep not until I heard Toph's words. "She's lying."

I woke up in the morning and knew I needed to explain myself to them. "I'm really sorry I disappeared the other day. It's just… I had to leave my home a long time ago, and I found a letter from my cousin. I was trying to find more about it." I looked into their faces glad to see the understanding, "I understand Sera, once Sokka and I left to help Aang. I would give anything if I got a letter from our grandmother." I smiled at Katara's kind words, and understanding. "Thank you Katara." She smiled and hugged me Aang smiled too. "We all understand Sera, next time just give us a heads up." I nodded blushing sheepishly and rubbing my neck, "Yea, sorry about that."

Soon enough we were off into the sky to Roku's island. While Aang was in the spirit world the four of us sat around talking and making dinner. Sokka looked happy to have his sword, and was practicing. "Mind if we spar?" I asked him holding my duel swords, Sokka nodded. "Sure." I readied my stance as Sokka did the same and waited. The first blow my arms shook the force, sword fighting was almost unfamiliar to me… Almost.

I smiled and pushed back with both of my arms and used my right sword to attack towards his head and the other his torso. Sokka tried to block one and then jumped back breathing heavily; we continued fighting each other well matched for a while. Until I kept backing him up and he tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. I pointed my swords to his neck with a smirk as sweat ran down my forehead. I held a hand out to him but he just pushed it away.

"Who are you Sera? You can't be some village girl and fight like that; you've even said you had a fire bending master." I sighed, "Sokka my past means nothing, do you really want to know the truth? I ran away! I was tired of my life being chosen for me so I ran!" I yelled I heard Katara and Toph come over and they looked shocked by my outburst.

"You're still hiding something." Sokka said his expression stony. I glared at him and got close to his face, "It's my life and secrets to tell, and you cannot decide when I reveal them Sokka. Can you just trust me that not all Fire nation is bad, I know Katara doesn't trust me that much, or even Toph! But I'm done trying to get your approval!" I yelled angrily at him and stormed off. I heard someone's footsteps and I was surprised to find Toph. "Hey Toph." I said softly, she sat next to me and we sat for a few moments in silence. "I understand what you mean Sera. I know that some secrets are hard to reveal, when I lived with my parents they sheltered me from the whole world. I didn't have a real friend until now, and I understand that some secrets are better to keep hidden. I love to fight, and when I told my parents that they refused to accept me. It hurt me a lot, but I realized that I don't need anyone's approval to be happy."

I looked towards Toph and smiled, "You know you're right, I don't need anyone's approval. But Toph your secret didn't have as much shame as mine does." Toph shrugged, "Try, I promise I won't tell." I looked towards her shocked, "Y-you promise not to tell Sokka, or Katara? Or even Aang?" She nodded, "Yep." I took a deep shaky breath. "I was born in fire nation nobility, once my mother died my father… My father changed. He sent me to live with my cousin, her name is Mai."

Toph was silent her eyes widening in shock, "Whoa!" I sighed, "I never believed the war was right, the fire nation isn't sharing its greatness with the world. They only want to conquer it… My uncle hated that, my best friend was Prince Zuko, and once he was banished I had to decide whether I submitted to the ways of my family, or be sent away. So I chose to run, and I've been running ever since."

Toph and I were silent for a moment, I was so afraid that she would lash out at me but she didn't. "You're not lying, so I know you meant what you said about the Fire Nation. You can't change your past Sera, and I respect you for being so brave to help Aang. Knowing the consequences if either side found out who you were." I smiled at Toph and we walked back to where the others were together.

Once Aang woke up and he began explaining what he thought about his journey with Roku. "Anyone is capable of great good and great evil." They all glanced towards me and I held my head down. "Sera I know trusting you is a little hard for all of us for what the Fire Nation has done to people we care about. But I believe you are a good person." Aang said smiling genuinely and placing one of his hands on my shoulder, "So do I." Katara said and I smiled at her, Toph smiled and punched me hard in the arm. Aang continued by saying more, "I also think it was about friendships." He concluded from his interpretation of Roku's journey. "Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?" I looked towards Toph and smiled as Aang answered. "I don't see why not." We all gathered hands until Sokka put his scientific input much to Katara and I's annoyance.

"Oh Sokka just hold hands." Katara said annoyed and we all did just that.


	6. Five

**Thanks to jk522, InsaneGamer1823, and Reader all for reviewing. Your support means to much and I'm so glad you are liking it so far! **

**Five**

**Sera**

We had chosen a clearing nestled in between beautiful mountains and a creek surrounding it. I loved this part of the Fire Nation; it was rugged and untampered with it was truly beautiful. Not the industrialized versions with thick black smoke coming out of every machine, the pollution unnecessary; these beckons of war are unneeded.

I shake the thoughts out of my head as I pick up both of my swords ready to help Aang with his training. Katara bended water around her arms, Toph readied her stance, while Sokka and I got into our positions. "Okay, I'm ready for some training." He says enthusiastically while trying his headband around his eyes.

Aang readied himself and took one step forward sensing the area around him, now knowing where both Toph and Katara were standing he was ready. Aang slid against the ground dodging the large boulders Toph bended around him; Katara whipped a stream of water at him. He redirected it and sent a boulder to Toph's direction.

I looked to Toph's face to find her smiling proudly at her pupil, "Good job Twinkle Toes, Visualize; then attack." She called out towards him before sending the boulder back at him. Sokka and I both watched as Aang burrowed himself into the ground to dodge the boulder. We both winced as the boulder his Katara directly in the stomach.

Katara fell to the ground with a grunt and got back to her feet glaring at Toph. "Maybe you should take your own advice Toph." Toph smirked and replied back snarkily, "What's wrong? Can't handle a little dirt, Madame Fussy Britches?"

"Oh gosh, these two again?" I looked towards Sokka and he sighed. "They've had some bad blood ever since Toph came into the group." Sokka explained, Katara retaliated sending a large wave from the river it kept Aang dry but completely soaked the young earth bending master. Toph looked surprised by the water and her face then immediately turned sour. "Oh sorry. Did I splash you, Mud Slug?" Katara said with mock concern.

The two then came towards each other, using their elemental powers and crashing into each other. Sending both girls into the mud. "Well mine as well intervene." I said while jumping over the rock Sokka and I were hiding behind and running behind Aang. I dived to the ground and knocked him off his feet. He fell from his distraction and related locking my wrists and foot in rocks. "Good Aang." I replied and he smiled, the girls continued wrestling and Aang released me from the rocks and looked towards the girls. "Are we taking a break?"

While we both watched confused, I could hear the pounding of Sokka's feet as he ran towards Aang. "Sneak Attack!" He screamed with his sword, Aang bended a large boulder making Sokka hit it with full force. Aang lowered the boulder back into the earth and Sokka fell to his face. I winced at the pain it must have caused him. He lifted his makeshift blindfold and turned towards the watertribe warrior. "Sokka, sneak attacks don't work if you yell it out loud." Aang said smiling brightly but our attention was immediately back to the feuding girls as mud splashed on my ankle.

"Oh gosh." I replied as the two girls wrestled each other in the mud, their hands interlocked and their faces scrunched in agitation. "Hungry for a mud pie?" Toph cried out before kicking mud into Katara's face. Katara grunted and wiped the offensive substance from her face, "I'll give you a mud pie!" She shrieked back before stepping forward and bending mushy goo of water and mud into Toph's face. Sending the earth bender crashing into the mud.

Toph got up and bended a circular piece of rock into Katara's stomach sending her flying towards the side of the mountain. "Guys, can you STOP!" I screamed fire escaping my mouth and startling the two enough to stop fighting. Aang smiled, and put his hand on my shoulder in thanks. "I thought we were supposed to be training me?" Aang asked well naturedly, Katara regained her proper composure and with an authoritative voice said. "I believe that is enough for today." She then walked off her back straight and a composed look on her face.

"Hey while Katara cleans up, let's go have some fun!" Toph said while earthbending the mud off her. I giggled and shook my head. "I'm going to make sure Katara is doing alright. You three have some fun." Toph frowned but didn't question it, and the three of them sped off. I waited until Katara was done bathing and walked towards her.

"Are you alright?" I asked she nodded a sheepish look on her face. "Yea, I was acting so immature. I'm sorry I'm not usually like that." I giggled and she laughed along with me, "I have to admit that mud fighting it supposed to look a little friendlier than that." Katara laughed with me and we gathered the few materials we had and began making a stock for a hearty broth.

We didn't have enough money for the vegetables but it would keep us full for a while. As Katara and I conversed about a few things the sound of laughter greeted us. We looked to see the three of them carrying baskets with various goods. I smiled and picked up an apple, Katara looked to shocked to say anything. "Where did you guys get the money to buy all this stuff?" She asked incredulously, I bit into the apple and hummed happily. "I don't care where you guys got the money, these apples are amazing." Aang dropped to the ground and explained. "She scammed one of those guys in town who moved the shells around all sneaky like." Katara's face fell and she glared to Toph's direction.

"Oh, so she cheated." She said simply Toph interjected angrily, "I only cheated because he was cheating. I cheated a cheater." Katara crossed her arms over her chest, "Aw come on Katara, it's just fire nation people anyway." I crossed my arms and shot a glare at Sokka, "What's that supposed to mean?" he rolled his eyes and sat down ignoring me further.

"Just don't make a habit of this." Katara said in a serious tone, only causing Toph to roll her eyes. "Why? Because it's fun, and you hate fun?" I frowned at Toph, "Hey be nice." I said softly she shrugged, and Katara made it a point to prove herself putting Momo on her head. "See? Fun!" We all stared blankly at her and he fell off running away angrily.

Aang made an Avatar promise not to do it again, but the scams only got worse. I tried to calm Katara down but it only got her more fired up. "Ugh she's unbelievable!" She screeched and I frowned not sure what to say to my only real friend in the group. Katara, you have to take it to account everything that Toph has been through."

She shot me a glare and I immediately shut up. The three came back once again while I was setting small leaves on fire and Momo kept putting them out. I giggled until Katara came up with a serious expression on her face. "Guys, I think these scams have gone on far enough. If you keep doing them, something bad is going to happen." Toph sighed, "Can you for once stop being such a sourpuss and just lighten up?" Toph asked with an exasperated look on her face, and flicking a silver piece at Katara.

"Oh I'm sorry, you think I should be more like you?" Katara snapped as she tossed the coin to the ground, "Like s-some wild child?" I tried to intervene but Sokka shook his head with a look. I sighed and sat back not enjoying the fighting between them.

Toph smiled, "Yea, maybe. Maybe then you'll see how great we have it, I mean look at us! We're traveling around the world, making easy money, having fun! With no parents to tell us what to do!" Katara's gaze flickered towards me and she smiled, "Ah, I see. You're acting like this because of your parents." Toph's face fell and she shrugged, "Whatever." Katara smiled with that look in her eyes that I've learned means she knows it all.

"They were controlling over you, so you ran away, and now you act like your parents don't exist, you act like you hate them. But you don't, you just feel guilty." Katara said with understanding and pity riling Toph up. "I do hate them." Toph said bitterly, "I don't think so." Katara retaliated, "I think you miss them, but you just don't want to deal with that, so instead you act like this crazy person."

Toph leapt to her feet angrily, "Look, I ran away to help Aang!" The two continued to bicker until Sokka intervened trying to lighten the mood. "Speaking of that third eyed freak, I have a name for him. What do you think of Sparky-Sparky Boom man?" Aang and I both looked at him with unintrest, and rolled our eyes.

"Just think about it." Katara looked at Toph with a new fire in her eyes. "We have enough money, you need to stop this!" Toph glared fiercely at Katara, "I'll stop when I want to stop, not when you tell me to!" She stomped hard and grabbed her money with her hand. I watched as the two walked away and went to Toph. "Hey Toph." I said softly she huffed and looked towards me, "Hey Sera, want to go spend some money?"

I sighed, "Toph maybe you should…" I trailed off by her hostility! "I thought we understood each other! Don't tell me what to do Sera!" I backed up shocked by her outburst and Sokka came up to me. "You don't know anything about her Sera, so just leave her alone for now." I glared at him, "Whatever Sokka." He glared at me, "You know what Sera, you're impossible!" I held my fists together in anger, "I'm impossible? Sokka you are the one that did nothing but put me down! I've tried so hard to gain your trust! But I'm done! I'm done with you being an asshole Sokka! Grow up, and get over it, not all fire nation is bad dammit!"

I stormed off angrily and did not return to camp to find Katara cooking peacefully. "Hey Sera." She said with a friendly smile. "Where are Aang, Sokka, and Toph?" I rolled my eyes, "Where else is Sokka?" Katara seemed shocked by my sour mood and I immediately apologized. "Sorry, it's just Sokka… He's always so mean to me. I've never done anything wrong to him, yet he always is snapping at me and making me feel… Like I'm the scum of this world." Katara smiled gently as she bended the broth into Appa's mouth. "He'll come around, I know it."

Soon enough the three came to join us, and a messenger hawk was on Sokka's shoulder. "Well look who decided to join us." Katara said her voice oozing sarcasm; she got to her feet putting her hands on her hips. "Where have you three been? Off scamming again?"

Aang came towards me and I handed him a bowl of broth which he began to drink happily. "Yes." Toph replied to Katara as she put down her back. Katara scowled at her angrily, "And I suppose you don't think what you're doing is dangerous?" Toph turned her head to Katara and shook it, "No, I don't." Katara fumed, "Really?" She asked and Toph sighed, "Yes really."

She smirked, "Well then what's this?" After Toph snapping about people forgetting she was blind Katara continued to talk to her about the scamming. I started to zone out until Toph began speaking louder. "Where did you get that Katara?" She demanded the waterbender angrily. Katara's face faltered but she still managed to remain her composure. "It doesn't matter where I got it. The fact is…"

Toph cut her off, "You went through my stuff! You had no right!" She shrieked, Katara crossed her arms over her chest. "Your stuff was messy and I was straightening it up, and I happened to stumble across it!" The girls continued to bicker and Aang and I sighed at the conversation getting only worse by the second.

"Oh really mom!" Aang and I both cringed at Toph's sarcastic comment. "Or what are you going to do? Send me to my room?" Katara huffed, "I wish I could!" Aang cringed, "This is getting from bad to worse." He whispered into my ear, and I nodded in agreement. "You think it's your job to boss everyone around, but it's not! Toph yelled in anger. "You're just a regular kid like the rest of us! So stop acting like you can tell me what to do! I can do whatever I want!"

Katara looked furious "I do not act that way!" She turned towards Sokka her face furious. "Sokka do I act motherly." He rose his hands up in defense, "Hey, I'm staying out of this one." Sera chuckled until Katara turned towards her. "Sera do I act motherly?" I gulped and looked to Aang for help. "W-well I don't necessarily." She cut me off with a look, "Stop slouching and don't beat around the bush." I nodded and she turned towards Aang. "What do you think Aang? Do I act like a mom?"

Aang gulped and rubbed his eyes, "Well… I, uh." Katara began scolding once again. "Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you talk." Aang nodded, "Yes ma'am." It only ended up worse and with the pounding headache from the bickering I decided to go to the lake as far from camp as possible. I heated the water with my bending and smiled at the warmth it gave off.

As I got back I found both Sokka and Aang on the floor in shock. "What's going on?" I asked the two boys, Sokka only gave me a nasty glare and I shot him an icy on back. "K-Katara made a scam with Toph." I raised an eyebrow in shock. "I think I need to go sit down." I said thinking I must have hit my head on something.

Yet after a while we grew worried and went after the girls. The town was dead and as we reached the statue of Ozai I glared at its ugly metal glory. _Could he be fuller of himself? _Suddenly I heard the faint clicking of metal, Aang and I both looked to each other. "Sokka watch out!" We shrieked Aang pulled Sokka behind the statue and I made a sphere of fire to protect myself. I got to their sides and shrieked, "Its Sparky-Sparky Boom Man." Sokka put his hand to his chin contemplating. "You know I'm starting to think that name doesn't quite fit."

Another blast hit them and Sera held her hands to her head. "Not now Sokka." We moved out the way and ran from the metal man. We ran for a while but he was over powering us. "This guy is too good! He shoots fire from his brain!" Sokka exclaimed, Aang looked up an idea in his eyes. "We should split up."

I nodded and took of climbing to the roof and running shooting fire down at him and screeching as he blew up the area before me. I recovered and continued running to find Aang fall from Ozai's stupid body. "Aang!" I screeched distracting the assassin. Suddenly ice encased his head and Katara and Toph were in front of us. "Let's get out of here!" Toph shouted as we ran down the street.

As we ran Sokka had his strike of genius. "Hey, I got it!" Sokka said happily, "Combustion man." I rolled my eye but continued sprinting, "Good job Sokka. Now let's get out of here before Combustion Man catches us!"

Toph said sarcastically, "See it fits so well." Sokka said enthusiastically. "Sokka do me a favor." I replied glancing behind me. "Shut up."

That night on Appa I continued glancing down at the letter in my hands, it hurt so much. The dull ache in my chest was diminishing enough that not every intake of breath burned my lungs. But I no longer wanted to be reminded of what I lost in the Fire Nation. It's time to come to terms to what happened, and let go of the people who no longer care. I leaned over the side and set the page on fire letting it disintegrate in my fingertips. Then I finally lay to sleep, and finally it was peaceful.

* * *

_He could do anything but sleep, the Fire Nation prince didn't know what to think anymore. After those letters he found and his uncle confessing that his mother was related to Avatar Roku. It was too much for him, and strangely, and it had him thinking more and more about Sera. He was desperate to see her again, he missed her smile, her laugh, and the way she could make him feel better instantly. Not ultimate dread, he does not know where he is going or what is to come. Only that he will find Sera, no matter what it takes. _


	7. Six

**Sorry about the long time between updates, and I apologize if this chapter is sucky. Thanks for the reviews I love hearing your thoughts. **

**Six **

**Sera**

It was a beautiful night; the world was illuminated by the glow of the waxing gibbous in the sky. The five of us sat huddled around a camp fire, nestled deeply in the woods with a dark shadow from the trees that seemed to loom above us. Sokka stood before us finishing yet another story. "Suddenly, they head something down the hall, in the dark." He paused dramatically before making soft ominous noises. "It came into the torchlight. And they knew the blade of Wing Fun was haunted!" He then pulled out his sword and wails loudly trying to be scary and just making himself look even more foolish.

"I think I liked the man with a sword for a hand better." I laughed quietly and Sokka shot me a glare, "Well can you do any better Sera?" He challenged, and I smirked back at him. "I know I can, but this is a Water Tribe slumber party so perhaps you should continuing showing me how it's done." I said with a wink causing Sokka to flush angrily. "Water Tribe slumber parties must stink." Toph commented, causing a snicker from me. Katara shook her head, "No, wait! I've got one! And this is a true Southern Water Tribe story." Sokka sat down and looked towards his sister unimpressed. "Is this one of those a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to stories?" Katara looked at him with a serious look on her face. "No, it happened to mom."

I looked towards Sokka and watched as he stiffened at Katara's remark; before sitting up straight and watching his sister intently. "One winter when mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, Mom noticed she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So Mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home. Just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice. "It's so cold and I can't get warm!" Sokka and I both stiffened in fear and scoot towards each other, the darkness surrounding us suddenly becoming more ominous.

"Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but when everyone came back, Nini was gone." Sokka had grabbed onto my hand and I was ashamed to be trembling slightly in fear. "Where'd she go?" Sokka asked his voice shaking slightly in fear.

"No one knows." Katara replied, "Nini's house stands empty to this day, but sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm." We sat in silence all of us still in a state of shock from Katara's story.

"Wait! Guys, did you hear that?" Toph asked suddenly, The four of his huddled around each other away from Toph who stood alone and alert. "I hear people under the mountain… And they're screaming."

Sokka let's go of me and relaxes, "Pft! Nice try, Toph." She stands still stubborn, "No, I'm serious. I hear something." Katara jumped in defending her brother, "You're probably just jumpy from the ghost story." I released my hold on Aang from our huddle relaxing slightly, but I still felt unnerved my Toph's words.

"It just… stopped." Aang had his arms still around Katara and he looked like a frightened child. "All right, now I'm getting scared." I was feeling more at ease until a voice wrung out from the shadows. "Hello, children." We all screamed and ran towards Toph throwing our arms around each other. I shook in fear, until an elderly woman emerges from the darkness. Feeling sheepish I move away from the others. "Sorry to frighten you. My name is Hama; you children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby."

No other words were needed for me as we made our way towards the woman's inn. That night I slept dreamlessly though the odd creaks in the house still managed to frighten me. We were all woken up early morning, Katara seemed as cheerful as usual and I usually couldn't help but feel the same from her infectious happiness.

As we shopped Sokka pondered on the subject from the night before. As Hama tells us to take the things back to inn Sokka walks up to her, and confronts her. "This is a mysterious little town you have here." Sokka says, and Hama responds smiling. "Mysterious town for mysterious children."

As we get back to the house Sokka can't let go Hama's remark. "That Hama seems a little strange. Like she knows something, or she's hiding something." I roll my eyes at his remark, "Oh hush up, she is just a kind woman who took us in. Besides not everyone is hiding something like you think." I snap and Sokka raises an eyebrow at me. "Aren't you hiding something too Sera?" He asks challenging me; I bite my burning cheeks and look away from him.

"That's ridiculous. She's a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay." Katara said moving Sokka and I away from the topic. "She kind of reminds me of Gran-Gran." Sokka still couldn't let go Hama's comment and begins snooping around her house until we discover the box. Once Hama confronts us about being from the southern watertribe I stiffen.

From the look she gave me across the table she knew me too, and things were only going to get worse. The next day Aang, Toph, Sokka and I wondered around the village. I smiled to myself at how lovely it was. "This is one of the most beautiful places in the Fire Nation… and I've been pretty much all over my country." Aang nodded in agreement, "This has to be the nicest natural setting in the Fire Nation. I don't see anything that would make a spirit mad around here." I shrugged and Toph casually responds. "Maybe the Moon Spirit just turned mean." Sokka turns towards her angrily, "The Moon spirit is a gentle, loving lady. She rules the sky with compassion and…lunar goodness."

I giggle into my palm and Sokka glares at me. "Lunar goodness?" I ask and he blushes from his words. As the day proceeds more answers begin to unfold leading us to the cave. As we free the prisoners my heart stops at what they say. "It was no spirit, it was a witch." I freeze in horror, "Katara!" I shriek before running out of the cave not bothering to wait for the boys. From the shriek of Hama's name I figured the boys realized the real danger as well.

As I entered a clearing I see Hama's back speaking to Katara. "Then you should understand what I'm talking about! We're the last two water benders of the Southern Tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can, wherever they are, with any means necessary!" Katara's eyes widen in shock, "It's you! You're the one who's making people disappear." The girls continue to argue until I watch as Hama blood bends Katara.

"You're not the only one who draws power from the moon! My bending is more powerful than yours, Hama. Your technique is useless on me!" I watch as Katara over powers the older woman. The boys had caught up to me and Sokka and Aang run up. I smack my head at their foolishness as Hama blood bends them.

I jump into the middle fire bending at the old woman. "Stay away from them!" I yell and she looked at me in glee. "This is too rich, the warden's granddaughter! You're father locked me up, while your family ate from silver spoons!" I screamed in pain as she twisted my limbs out painfully.

"I may not get your grandfather, but a direct descendant is good enough. Living in a palace! The best schools, your life was nothing but luxury." I felt tears fall from my face as she mocked me, mocked the life I had once had… The one's I had lost. "Please, have mercy. Forgive my grandfather's mistake." She set her face with a haunting smile. "No one showed my people mercy." "Leave her out of this." Sokka said stepping forward and I felt the pressure of her power gone.

The woman smirked and pulled the boys towards each other. Sokka shrieked as he began hacking at Aang. "This feels weird!" He shrieks, I go in again and scream as she sends another attack on me. Katara water bends her brother and Sokka and it leave me. "Let me end her Katara, allow me my vengeance. "I won't let you!" She shrieks, and I looked shocked as Hama blood bends Katara. "Don't hurt her!" I look towards Sokka in hatred. "What for Sokka? Let her kill me allow this woman her vengeance. I suppose I deserve this for being a no good rotten firebender. Guess what Sokka, I was born into nobility I was friends with Prince Zuko; and I'm sorry that your mother died in my people's hands. But I am not my people, I know better than that!"

Sokka nodded, "I know." He chocked and I looked into Hama's eyes wanting her to see my face without fear as she killed me. Yet instead I felt like my body was my own again, I look behind me to see Katara with a horrified look on her face. The imprisoned villagers come and place handcuffs around Hama's wrist. "You're going to be locked away forever." Though Hama only laughs in response and turns towards Katara, "Congratulations, Katara. You're a bloodbender."

I hug Katara as she cries under the moon and thank her quietly. We all get onto Appa and fly away in silence. Katara, Aang, and Toph sit in the front while Sokka and I are at the back. "I'm sorry." I look up shocked my Sokka's apology. "I've realized something today." I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to elaborate. "I've realized that not all Fire Nation is bad, and not everyone is good. You sat there waiting for her to kill you without even blinking; I never realized that you're that strong. That you'd take the blame for something you didn't even do." I shrug sheepishly, "I believe that everyone has a right to vengeance, though the strongest will choose not to and forgive. I bargained my life, but I know that my family as done awful things. I cannot take back what they done, but only hope that they forgive."

Sokka nods, "I still can't believe you were friends with Zuko and Mai… that gloomy girl is your cousin." I nod and he takes in a deep breath. "This is hard for me; our enemies are your family. But I know that you're not them, and if you'll forgive me. I'd really like for us to be friends." I pretend to think about it and nod, "Alright Sokka, you've been promoted." I look into his blue eyes and kiss his cheek quickly, he blushes deeply and I smirk.

"Oh and thanks for sticking up for me back there, it was really sweet." Sokka mumbles something incompressible but I just laugh at his embarrassed face as we continue through the sky.


	8. Seven

**Bluedragons5- **I first would like to thank you so much for your review, and I am so happy that you like the story. I love this concept so much and it is definitely time that is the key factor in my quality going down. I totally agree last chapter was rushed, I barely had time to breathe in the past few months with theater and exams and keeping my grades up. Reminding myself to breathe was a task in itself, so when it comes to writing it just breaks my heart that I couldn't t find time to do something I love just as much as music. Thank you again on your advice on if I was losing interest because that is my predicament in a few of my other stories as well. I do hope you stick around and finish reading and thankfully I have more time to right since school is just about over. Thanks again on your helpful tips for some of the stories I am losing interest in, I loved hearing your feedback!

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far I apologize that I have not been keeping up with my shout outs so please forgive my forgetfulness and lack of updates.**

**I apologize if this chapter is not up to standards I kind of rushed the end. **

* * *

**Seven**

**Sera**

The five of us have been trudging through the thick forest for what felt like hours, and it likely was. I huffed in irritation as another branch whipped me in the face as Sokka let it go. I blew my hair out of my eyes which was now tangled with all kinds of leaves, and branches. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked Sokka as I caught another branch he flung back; Sokka looked up from his map and narrowed his eyes. "Sera I'd really appreciate if you'd stop doubting my sense of direction." I roll my eyes and take the map from his hands. "I think it's this way, through the bushes." I said pointing a few feet ahead of where we were standing.

The rest of the gang looked up hopefully as Sokka returned his gaze to the map. He opened his mouth about to protest and then shut it. "I hate when your right." He grumbled stomping forward, I laughed to myself as we all pushed ourselves through the bushes. Sokka smiled satisfied as we entered the clearing filled with sleeping koala sheep. "This is it! The official rendezvous point for the invasion force." We all looked around, and I couldn't help but run off of Sokka's excitement it was a beautifully secluded area.

"Wait! Four days? The invasion's in _four _days!" Aang shrieked, and I have to admit his words frightened me. Only four days until I am back in my home… The place I have avoided for so long, I stiffened instantly at the thought of seeing my uncle again. I ran my hands through my hair nervously. "Whatever. That's like four days from now. Let's just calm down and…" Sokka said tiredly before falling into a deep sleep in almost an instant.

As Katara began calming down Aang, my thoughts were only on my family, and my past. All the things I have to fear I'll have to face in four days. As I lay my head down that night, my thoughts are anything but tranquil.

_I wander through the corridors of my family home from my childhood, and stop at the door to my father's study. I raise my trembling hand to the door and freeze, my fists trembling terribly from fear. I swallow my fear and before my knuckles touch the door a shadow looms before me. I look over my shoulder to see my father. He looks nothing as I remembered, colder, and a cruelty shines in his eyes. He grabs my wrist roughly and turns me around. "You actually bothered returning? Why would someone as worthless as you, as insubordinate and completely worthless girl like you actually return here?" My bottom lip trembles as it did when I was younger and he laughs, mocking me._

_He reaches for my face and pushes my cheeks together with one hand. "Did you honestly think you'd have a home to return to?" He then grabs a fistful of my hair and I squeak in pain. "I will ensure you can __**never **__make a mockery of my family __**again**__!" _

_Suddenly I am no longer in my family home, but instead before my aunt and uncle. They look down at me in disgust and my aunt stands up walking in front of me the disdain for me evident on her features. "I honestly hoped for the best for you. That you'd actually find happiness in this life, such a shame Sera; you could have been a fine young woman." My uncle snickered at that and my aunt joined in. "I only pity my brother, he was only shamed with you as a child. If I were him I'd make sure no one knew you were mine. I'd rather die than have a child like you tarnishing my name." _

_I glare at her until the sharp footsteps of my uncle snap me out of the burning desire to crush my aunts skull. He smiled at me sinisterly; such rage was held in his fiery gaze. He raises his hand and backhands me, his rings cutting into my skin. I fall to the ground and cup my stinging cheek, shaking too bad to kneel in front of him. _

_"__Take the prisoner away, she isn't anything special." _

_I find myself in Mai's room, the cozy rugs caress my bare feet as a welcoming. Finally in this nightmare I've found home. The door opens and Mai walks in a small smile on her face she closes the door, and turns towards me slowly. Instantly the smile vanishes, I walk towards her and try to give her a hug but she pushes me away with a fierce expression. "What are you doing here?" I frown confused, "Mai I'm home!" She snarls and shoves me, "What are you doing here!" She screams, her face turning red and her eyes wild in anger. "Mai." I say softly, " I thought I told you to stay forgotten?" She says tilting her head to the side a smirk on her face. "Sera you are nothing but a ghost, don't you realize all you brought our family is shame. Do yourself, no do us all the favor and see to it you never step foot in this country again."_

_I recoil in shock and then anger fills me, a rage that I tried to keep at bay. "Besides, I can't let someone as disgusting as you anywhere near Zuko." I smacked her face hard, "Shut up you little selfish bitch." She laughs and guards open the doors taking me into the gardens. "It's a shame Sera, we all gave you options. But we can't have a mess up, so we'll do you the favor and leave you where you belong. With your dear mom, six feet under the ground._

_With that she shoved me into the dirt and covered me. _

_I open my eyes and see I'm in the fire nation ballroom, and Zuko stands there in his formal attire. His dark hair falling into his beautiful topaz colored eyes, and the other side of his handsome face marred with an angry red scar. He smiles softly and holds a hand out towards me. "You look lovely." I smile and look down to see I'm dressed just as formally._

_"__You have to choose Sera, the doors open you still can go." I look towards the door and back at him, I had to choose. "Zuko please don't make me do this." He shakes his head such sadness filling his eyes. "The choice Sera, you have to choose. Dance with me, or leave. Please Sera choose something. Either stay here, with me… or leave." _

_His palm shakes with impatience but his eyes plead for me to do something. I take his hand and his eyes are no longer Zuko's. But black and soulless, with a hunger for something. "His grip is hard on my hand and his other arm encircles my waist forcing me to dance with him. Laughter fills the air as if there mocking me, yet my eyes never leave his. In fear maybe, or because it's what I deserve. _

_He spins me around and a knife gleams in the ballroom light. Everything slows, as he pulls me towards him. I open my mouth but then everything stops. The haunting melody I didn't even recall was playing halts, and the only sound is a grunt escaping my mouth. My eyes widen in surprise at this new perception of cold as the steels slices through my blood red dress, leaving a pool of a darker red around my abdomen. Zuko smiles down at me through tears leak through his eyes. "Goodbye." He whispers._

I wake up breathing hard, my stomach aching from the false pain of Zuko's blade. The sun blazes in my eye and I stand up uneasy from my nightmares. Soon I became aware of Katara looking towards Aang in concern. You don't get it do you? My form is bad, I'm sloppy, and I still don't even know any firebending." I raise an eyebrow in shock. "Good to know it's not only Sokka who is criticizing me. Not my fault you aren't applying yourself and are too a…" I stopped myself from finishing not wanting to insult Aang's fear of the bending technique. "That's okay, Aang. The eclipse will block of firebending anyway. You don't need to know it that well. Plus, it's a stupid element."

I raise an eyebrow and he winks at me. I throw my arms in the air and leave, he is unbelievable. As I come back to camp, Sokka smiles apologetically. "I didn't really mean that, I just want Aang to feel better. You know how nervous he is." I shrug hugging my knees to my chest. "Is everything alright?" I nod my head. Until Sokka continues to smirk at me, I sigh in defeat. "Alright no I'm not alright, I'm scared too. It's been years Sokka since I've been home. I-I've had my share of nightmares." Sokka raises an eyebrow. "What really happened Sera. What made you leave the firenation?" I looked up at me and sighed. "I've only told Toph this; she is really one of the only people I trusted when I first came. But I left because my uncle and aunt were going to send me away because I wasn't being obedient. Plus Zuko was the only friend I had as well as Mai. But I knew that if I didn't leave I'd never escape the life I didn't want. So I left, and… My uncle was sort of abusive he used to hit me sometimes like when I'd sneak out at night and stuff. I'm afraid that if I go back… I'll see my father and I haven't seen him since I was younger. I don't know what to do if I see him. I'm just really scared Sokka."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I put my head against it. "You are probably one of the bravest people I've ever met. I'm still sorry about how I treated you, but you can get through this. At the very least, you won't have to be alone."

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Sokka." With that I went to sleep and tried hard not to dream. I wake up thankful for no dreams that night but instead the blackness and that may have been even worse. It was as if I was being suffocated by my own griefs and it was only getting worse, with each minute that passed.

"Sokka get up! I need to know what day it is!" I opened my eyes due to Aangs nervous chatter. Sokka answered as unintelligibly as possible. "What? Who's talking?" I rolled my eyes, and try to calm Aang. "It's okay Aang, we still have too days left." Toph nods in agreement. But Aang seems to ignore the both of us and begins pulling on Sokka trying to wake him up.

"Sokka, you've got to get up and drill your rock-climbing exercises." Sokka looks at the Avatar insidiously, "What?" Aang then explains completely delusional, In one of my dreams, you were running from Fire Nation soldiers, trying to climb this cliff, but you were too slow and they got you!"

I held my hand to my mouth at the annoyed look on Sokka's face that soon turned into determination. "But that was just a dream. I'm a great climber." I snorted at that and Sokka glared. "Like to say something Sera?" I shook my head laughing, "Nope, go climb Sokka."

Aang nodded eagerly and Sokka began climbing the cliff as fast as he could. I walked towards Katara and Toph and smiled at the girls. "How'd you two sleep?" I asked Katara shrugged but the worry was evident in her eyes. "Fine, I'm just worried about Aang, he's been acting crazy lately." I nodded in agreement. "I haven't known Aang for long, but he's always seemed so sure of himself. Even if something is bothering him, it never has gotten to this extent from what I've seen. Even though I've only seen the little things, like Sokka eating the last of the food."

Toph snorted in agreement, "Twinkle toes, is definitely going of the deep end. But this is the toughest thing he's ever had to face. I understand why he's scared, but this is just getting out of hand." She said while putting the waterskin to her lips. "Don't drink that!" Aang shrieked, causing Toph to spit out the water onto both Katara and me. Katara simply waterbends it off, but I have to evaporate it off my body.

"Why? Is it poisoned?" Toph asked, I rolled my eyes as Aang began his explanation. "In my dream, we were right in the middle of the invasion and you had to stop to use the bathroom. We died because of you tiny blatter." He said exaggerating her need to use the bathroom by squeezing his legs together. He turns towards me and begins another rant. "And Sera you need to work on your loyalty Sera. We found Zuko and he totally tricked you and ended up hurting you really bad. Thanks to your hesitation we all lost the invasion. " I stared at him my mouth open in shock, he simply moved on to Katara. "And you need to start wearing your hair up. In my dream, you hair got caught in a train, and-.

Katara put her hand on Aang's face getting his attention. "Aang! I know you're just trying to help, but you _really _need to get a grip. You're unraveling." Aang takes a few deep breaths before agreeing. "You're right. I'm losing my mind."

We all get to our own activities; I begin sewing together an outfit for the invasion. Sokka begins working on Appa's armor, while Toph simply relax against Appa. While Katara watched the pacing Avatar in concern. "It's like every time I think about how stressed I am, I just end up more stressed. I'm like a big growing snowball of nerves."

Sokka turns towards Aang. "Of course you are. Because you gotta fight the Fire Lord, the baddest man on the planet. And you better win or we're all done for." I threw the sheath for my duel swords at Sokka's head. "Ow!" Sokka yelped rubbing his head. "Sokka! You're not helping!" Katara said sternly, Sokka stood up defensively saying. "What? It's true. That's the deal. He knows it." Katara pushes Sokka down before going to Aang who is nervously shaking. "You know what; I've got just the thing! Get ready to be de-stressified.

I turned towards Sokka glaring as Katara walked off with Aang. "What is wrong with you?" I asked he rolled his eyes. "Sera lying to Aang now really isn't going to help him." I sighed and resumed sewing but my hands were shaking so bad I only stabbed myself. "Shit!" I grumbled pulling out the needle only to begin bleeding more. I didn't realize it had been embedded so deeply in my skin. Sokka walked over and cleaned up my blood in silence. "What's wrong?" I shrugged and winced as he pressed the cloth to my throbbing finger. "Nothing, I'm just a little jittery." Sokka looked at me knowingly and I sighed. "I'm afraid of what Aang said, what if I see Zuko or Mai and… what if I choose them?" Sokka shrugged, "I couldn't blame you, this is hard for you. Your only family all pretty much hated you, and they were pretty much all you had. But Sera this is no longer a fight about who has your back, because we all will stand beside you. It's a matter of what's right, and what the Fire Nation is doing isn't right."

I nodded, and scooted away from Sokka. "For you, the way was so clear. You knew the difference between wrong and right, since day one. But Sokka you aren't thinking of my people, if all you knew was wrong how could you assume you weren't right? To them this way of life is the right one; they are fighting for something they barely even believe in. So when you talk about hurting these people, **_my _**people. It's like killing a child. They are so ignorant they barely know what is really going on. They follow a leader blindly, just as a child would follow innocently into their own demise."

Sokka looked at me dumbfounded, and opened his mouth about to say something until Katara interrupted. "Hey Sokka, I think Aang needs someone to talk to." He nodded and got up grabbing his fake mustache.

"Sera are you alright?" I nod sitting in silence. "I'm fine Katara; you have plenty of things to worry about than me." She frowns and looks at my bandaged finger. "It's okay to be scared you know, we all are." I shook my head. "None of you are getting this Katara! I'm going home, for the first time in three years I am going home. I never dreamed that I'd go anywhere near that place, and now I have to go back and fight the people I loved and trusted. There are so many things I left in the fire nation and now I have to go back and face every nightmare I've had since we got to this stupid place!"

Katara raised an eyebrow, "You've been having nightmares too?" I shrugged running my fingers through my hair, "I may not be as stressed as Aang, but I'm really scared Katara." She tried to say something but her attention immediately was returned to Aang when he came back. She sent me an apologetic glance, but I knew that she cared for him a lot. I walked towards the cliff letting my feet dangle off while everyone else rested. All these thoughts of returning have scared me more than anything. I hear footsteps and wait before taking out one of my swords and getting up abruptly holding it to their chest. I see Sokka's shocked face and I lower my sword.

"Sorry." He laughs and motions for me to sit down. "Guess it's another therapy session time." He says reaching for the mustache he conveniently stashed in his pocket. I put my hand over his stopping him. "No, I just… I don't know Sokka." I held my knees to my chest and looked out at the ocean before me. "I can't go home, not after everything that's happened. With Zuko, Mai, my aunt and uncle, and especially my father. I can't just go there and fight against them. I mean sure everyone I love there either thinks I'm dead or push me from their thoughts. But I love my country still, not their values but the country itself, and is that so wrong?"

Sokka shook his head, "It isn't wrong, I honestly wish I could say I understand but I don't. None of us can understand how hard this if for you. That your home is a place I can only associate with hell, and I understand that you're hurting… But I guess I can't imagine anyone missing a place like that." I shook my head, "Sokka you'd never understand this…Actually you might. Imagine the only place you have left of your mother. The water tribe, everyone hates it everyone wants nothing more than to burn… Well destroy it. Imagine that, if it happens they will not only destroy a piece of this earth but the last memories of your mother. The only path fighting will bring is destruction, the last piece of happiness that I remember is there. That's why I don't want to do this, I don't want to lose the only memories I cherish."

Sokka just stared at me he put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up to meet his eyes. "I may not understand how conflicted you feel. But I definitely understand loss, losing my mother was the hardest thing in my life. But Katara was always there for me, whether I wanted her to or not. She's the piece of my mother that I have left. Sera, no matter how far from home you are. There's always a piece of it trailing behind you. Sure you had a hell of a life, and your home may or may not be destroyed. But one thing for sure, no one can ever take those memories away from you."

I looked into his bright blue eyes that almost shined silver in the moonlight. "Thank you Sokka." I said softly he smiled before brushing his lips lightly against my cheek. "Sleep tight Sera." With that he walked off, and I felt a blush rise in my cheeks. I shook my head, not wanting to let emotions cloud my judgement. I walked back to my sleeping bag and laid my head down, only to have to boys infiltrating my thoughts. It was definitely going to be a rough night.

A loud scream wakes me up. I run towards the sound and find everyone surrounded around the Avatar's withering body. His pale skin shining in sweat, and his dark brows furrowed in fear. His eyes snap open and he sits straight up, his grey eyes wild in panic. "What happened, Aang?" Katara asks concern filling her lovely face. He looks around his breath coming out raggedly, "It's the nightmares, they just get worse and worse.

I saw the look on Sokka's face and tried to stop him but it was too late, he pulled out his Wang Fire disguise. "Looks like it's time for another therapy session." Aang shakes his head, "No. That won't help. Nothing helps. There's only one thing I can do! I'm going to stay awake straight through to the invasion."

I gapped at the Avatar, and Katara furrowed her brow. But it was no use no matter how hard everyone tried Aang refused to sleep .Surrendering to our own exhaustion we all went to sleep. I woke up early and mediated before I found Sokka working on Appa's armor. "Need some help?" I asked, looking at the brown and gold metals. "Yea I could use some help." We worked in silence, aside from the few glances Sokka kept throwing me but I made sure to ignore those.

All was well until I heard Aang shouting. "Put 'em up, Fire Lord!" He yelled, I turned around and tapped Sokka's shoulder. "Ugh Sokka maybe we should move." He shook his head, about to say something until a blast of air knocks him off his feet. I tuck my feet in as I'm thrown into the air and land back on my toes fighting the laughter bubbling in my throat.

"Hey!" I'm trying to build Appa some armor here so he doesn't have to go into the invasion naked. He's your bison!" I chuckled but Aang seemed to be in his own world. "I think we should just knock him out, the poor kids going crazy." Sokka raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think that?" I rolled my eyes and instead brought the others to witness what I saw.

"He's crazy." Toph muttered, as the four of us watched the Avatar talking to Momo. Katara's face was filled with concern and she stepped forward interrupting the chuckling Avatar. "Aang? We're all starting to get a little worried about you." Sokka agreed with his sister, "You've been awake too long." , I shrugged adding in; "Maybe this lack of sleep is getting to your head." Toph shrugged, nonchalantly and spoke honestly as she normally does. "And you're acting downright weird." Aang looked towards the sky bison and then sighed. It made me wonder if he heard Appa saying something as well. "Look I appreciate what you guys are saying, but the stress and the nightmares. They were just too much. Staying awake is the best way for me to deal with it."

Aang started talking to Appa and Momo trying to make them stop fighting I just looked towards Katara and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged helplessly the worry still evident on her face. Aang runs to Sokka for help. "Sokka what do we do?" Sokka looks completely confused, and I definitely share the feeling. "About what?" Aang points to nothing particular. "About that!" Aang continued trying to stop from what I believe is Appa and Momo from fighting suddenly he jumps up and runs off.

"What just happened?" I asked but everyone looked equally as stunned. "Well I knew Aang was pretty crazy but now he just completely lost it." I nodded in agreement, "It's too bad, he really just needs sleep other than that he will do so great." I said more to myself, Sokka nodded, "Yea maybe he's not really have nightmares, and it's just this terrain it is pretty bad on my back." Toph snorted, "Your all two prissy for rocks." Both Sokka and I rolled our eyes, but Katara smiled. "I've got it! We can make Aang a bed!"

Toph snorted, "Yea with what?" I smiled finally understanding Katara's idea. "With the sheep's fur!" Katara nodded happily, "Everyone get a sheep, we have work to do!" The four of us go to work; Sokka and Katara shaved the sheep while Toph and I found a place for this "bed" to be placed. She earth bended a slab of rock in a perfect circular shape while I began placing the sheep fur onto it. After it was finished, Katara frowned. "Hmm, Sera can you fire bend some water for me, so the bed can be warm from the steam." I rolled my eyes, "Wow I am downgraded to doing party tricks now." Toph and Sokka chuckled while Katara opened her mouth in protest. "I'm kidding get the water mermaid."

It was Katara's turn to roll her eyes as she grabbed her waterskin and began bending. I took a step back and took a breath before thrusting my fist forward and the flames spreading from my knuckles and to the water. Steam surrounded the four of us and I began having trouble seeing what I was firebending at

"He's coming!" Toph said and Katara grabbed my arm and pulled me away smiling brightly, at the good she had done. Aang came trudging towards the bed, the steam engulfing his small body. "Oh, look another hallucination. An imaginary bed made out of clouds." I laughed to myself and Katara elbowed me in the ribs. "Ow." I mumbled rubbing the spot. "Hey it's real! We spent hours working on it!" Toph said, Sokka jumped in as well. "We made it for you. A good night's sleep will probably take the crazy away." I chuckled and Sokka grinned. "We hope."

Katara stepped forward in concern. "Aang." She was cut off but the Avatar fiercely. "No Katara! There's still so much I haven't learned. I don't need sleep. What I need is practice. Quick, hit me!" Katara shook her head slightly, "I'm not going to hit you." Toph smiled, "You want me to do it?" She asked hopefully but Sokka simply nudged her back shaking his head.

Katara simply walked towards Aang and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Listen, you've been training for this since the day we met. I've seen your progress. You're smart, brave, and strong enough."

Aang looked towards her his grey eyes big with a childlike hope for something that seemed completely impossible. "You really think so?" He asked his voice soft and innocent. "We all do. You can do this. You're ready." Sokka said encouragingly, I smiled and nodded in agreement. "You have nothing to worry about." Toph joined in as well and enthusiastically encouraged the Avatar as well. "You're the man, Twinkle Toes!" Aang smiled yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Thanks guys." He lies onto the bed, "You know what? I think I am ready."

With that the Avatar finally falls into a restful sleep, and as well lay or heads down completely exhausted I only hoped for the same. But instead I was plagued by the nightmares of the unknown, all that will be faced tomorrow.


	9. Eight

**So I am so sorry this took so long, I had been on vacation for a few days. I was trying to update before then but I got caught up in packing. Anyway I'm back and updates should become a regular thing since I am beginning a new process to update faster.**

**Fazama- ** Thanks so much for reviewing, and I am extremely happy to hear you are enjoying this.

**Missfites- **I've honestly had moments where I was torn if I even wanted her with Zuko anymore, but I have the plan written and I'm fighting to stay on that. Glad you are liking it! (*minuscule spoiler* There may be a SeraxSokka moment in this chapter *minuscule spoiler*)

**Mun3litKnight- **She will be meeting Zuko soon, but I can't give away the circumstances. Though you aren't wrong at all in what you think of Sera's reactions.

**Lynntheripper- **Do not apologizes at all for your review. I love your honesty and you motivated me, instead of insulting. I found your words encouraging not rude at all! I'm so glad you liked that "child bit" I put in there. I like to think of other sides of stories, because in society we usually think of our way or the highway. It's hard but we must consider the opposite side of things, in wars both sides believe in what they are fighting in. I am so glad you are liking it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**534667lc- **I definitely agree, and you're very welcome for updating.

**Thanks so much for the support I am getting on this story, I am writing the next chapter right after this one so updating should be pretty soon!**

* * *

**Eight **

**Sera**

The sun had just barely peaked through the horizon, and I was already awake bathed and simply staring down at the simple long-sleeved black suit before me. I tried hard to bite back down the sob trying to come out. But I let myself indulge in fear, even if it was just for a moment. I needed to come to terms with it… with what I was to do today.

I was going home.

I was going to go and fight for something I believed in, yet there was a cost. I would be cutting down my own people, the people who also have wives, and children. They are brothers, and sisters, son and daughters. I will not only help take away their pride, but the families from the Fire Nation. I think the invasion force forgets that they also have families that will mourn.

I am selfish; who do I think I am? A bringer of peace? When I am simply a runaway who believes she is worthy of life. But Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko are also worthy of life. So how can I justify my reasoning to live? How can I walk as if I am any better than them?

When in reality, I am a full blown traitor.

I returned to the campsite lost in my own thoughts while Aang explained why he couldn't harness his powers from the spirit world to aid him in the fight. His seventh chakra was blocked after Azula struck him with lightening. I cringed realizing how awful that must have been, and the physical and emotional scars that must be covering the boy.

Though he explained in full understanding to me, Toph instead responded with a witty remark. "You know what I just heard?" She asked holding up one hand and mocking Aang, "Blah, blah spiritual mumbo jumbo blah, blah, something about space." She said before putting her head down and remaining to sit looking around trying to find something of interest.

I chuckled to myself and walk towards Katara who smiles at me kindly; though I could see the underlying fear underneath. I look towards the sea and spot fog covering it up. "Oh no." Katara and I say in unison, before she turns to Sokka asking for his opinion. "Sokka do you think the fog will delay the invasion?" Sokka stands up abruptly the excitement seeming to run through his veins, "No." He says smiling brilliantly, "That _is _the invasion!"

Aang, Katara, and Toph begin making their way to the shore and begin making makeshift docks. I stay behind and begin taking in deep calming breaths and releasing them, trying to calm my nervousness. I feel a hand on my shoulder and face Sokka; all of the calm I felt goes away. My heart begins to race and my palms begin to perspire. "I can't do this Sokka, I'm not going. Not with everyone there the stakes are too high." Sokka stopped me nervous rant by putting a hand to my mouth.

"You know the Fire Nation better than anyone; those maps I got don't even cover half of it. Without you, we will fail. You know your country; you know the precautions that would be taken." With that Sokka walked away not before squeezing my shoulders and smiling encouragingly.

Something wrung a bell once he said precautions, though I couldn't think of what.

I shrugged thinking nothing of it and began walking towards the makeshift decks, and saw Katara and Sokka greeting their father. I walked a little off giving everyone their privacy as they greeted their old friends. I smiled watching each of them interact with their old companions; even Toph greeted her old competitors. Though not without threatening them first, which is something I definitely expected from her.

I smiled watching them until an explosion caught me off guard, I run towards the commotion just to see a boy rolling from the boat licking his fingers. While who I assumed was his father explained the commotion. "Yes, but unfortunately the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce prove to be a failure." I raised an eyebrow and watched as Sokka's shoulders dropped a bit, "You're making peanut sauce bombs?"

Before his question could be answer a larger boy or man, though I am not completely sure. As well as his small companion answer them with large smiles. "They're destructive." The larger man said, "And delicious." His smaller companion said smiling widely. I smiled and watched as Sokka and the Mechanist both talk over the plans, while Aang is gifted with a new glider. I slowly try to make my way back to my area of solitude, until Sokka calls my name.

"Sera." I turn around and find him standing with his hand held out, his blue eyes twinkling endearingly. I scowl at him though his smile widens, "Come on I want you to meet my dad." I shake my head but he takes my hand, without my consent, and pulls me towards his father. The man looked like an older version of Sokka, or simply the grown up version of Sokka. "It's an honor to meet you Hakoda." I say politely, he smiled at me kindly. "It's a pleasure Sera, I've heard quite a deal about you, I've heard about your heritage."

I cringe and look down towards my feet, before raising my head and straightening my shoulders. I had to be proud no matter what. "I know my people have caused you and your family much anguish, and I completely understand any resentment you feel towards me. I am having trouble knowing I am going against everything that my nation believes in but it is the right thing to do and…" I was cut off from my ramble with Sokka's father firmly placing his hand onto my shoulder, his eyes sympathetic but his expression stern.

"I must admit it was hard to come to terms with. But you have an amazing amount of courage to fight against your own people. No one could blame you for being nervous, honestly from what Sokka said we'd fail even getting into the Fire Nation without your insight on the best paths." I blush looking towards Sokka, who is blushing himself. "Thank you sir, I should probably accompany Katara with the food. It was a pleasure."

He nodded politely and I made a beeline towards the Waterbender handing out the bowls filled with broth. Once everyone was served I took a seat next to the podium waiting for Sokka to address the plan. Sokka sat shaking slightly looking completely nervous. "Don't worry you'll do great." His father encouraged before Sokka began walking, "Good morning everyone." He said smiling widely, though I could tell it wasn't genuine. His nervousness was evident; he continued walking jus to trip over his own feet and drops all of his scrolls. I held my hand over my eyes shielding myself from the view, "I can't watch." I mumbled, Toph only snickered as Sokka continued.

"Umm… so, as you know, today we're invading the Fire Nation! I mean I know you know that because otherwise why else would you be here?" He asks laughing nervously, I sigh knowing that it wasn't going to end well. "Uh anyway, the Fire Lord's palace is here… Uh nope, uh wait, uh wait, uh wait, it's here, and uh there's an eclipse today and Aang's gonna fight the Fire Lord and the firebenders won't have any fire to use so that's good for us!" He cringed looking towards me, "Ugh well some of us." I smile reassuringly and he nods taking a deep breath. "Umm… I'm sorry let me start at the beginning." He stands up straighter and holds his arms stiffly at his sides. "Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg, now I didn't like Aang at first but grew to love him over time, then we went to the Southern Air Temple where Aang used to live and then we met Suki, who's a Kyoshi warrior. She dressed me like a woman and then she kissed me, and then Aang's friend was a crazy old king and…"

I looked towards Katara who started speaking over her brother, "Wow, when he says beginning he means the _beginning _beginning." I nod in agreement as I watch Sokka in amazement. "..and then Katara got Haru arrested and then now he's grown a mustache which if you look at him in the front row you can see it…" Katara and Sokka's father rose and interrupted his son.

"Thank you Sokka. It's okay why don't you take a break?" Sokka sat down next to me; the look of disappointment was heartbreaking. I put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly but he moved his shoulder away from my hand, his face impassive.

I shrugged understanding that Sokka was probably just upset, and it was understandable. I tried hard to listen but my thoughts kept returning to the upcoming event, and I truly wasn't ready yet. It wasn't until Hakoda began talking about the eclipse itself that I returned to myself and sat up straighter listening intently.

"The eclipse only last eight minutes, not enough time for the whole invasion. And the Royal Palace is heavily guarded by firebenders. So that's where we'll need the eclipse's advantage the most. When this is finished, the Avatar will have defeated the Fire Lord. We will have control of the Fire Nation capital, and this war will be over!"

Everyone began to cheer in agreement, but I shook my head and stood up making a run for it. I stopped once I was back at the campsite. I knew what this battle entitled, but was it wrong for me not wanting my country in the hands of people that hated it. I was afraid of those who held a personal grudge against the nation would hurt the innocent; the one's whose only crime is being a citizen.

Once I witnessed everyone was beginning to prepare for the battle, I started as well. I began polishing my duel swords and placing them into their sheaths before strapping them to my back. I put throwing knives and Sai's in hidden spots in my boots, and clothing. I then fought my unruly curls into a ponytail with a red cord.

I walked towards the shop putting on my fingers gloves and analyze the water tribe's warships. Their craftsmanship was exotic, and brilliant. Though compared to the Fire Nation under advanced, all in all it was different but lovely. "Hey." A voice said behind me, I turned around to see Sokka decked out in the full water tribe warrior garb. "Hey yourself, look at you warrior." I said with a smile, "It really suits you."

He smiled and then looked away apprehensiveness showing on his face. "I'm…" He started but he didn't bother to finish sighing in defeat. I smiled in reassurance, "So am I, but you aren't a failure. You didn't disappoint anyone, we all have our strong suits; public speaking isn't it. But it doesn't matter, what does is in the heat of the battle the decisions we make."

Sokka gaped at me in shock, "Did you and Aang talk?" He asked curiously, I shook my head raising an eyebrow. "Why, did he need to talk or something? Cause he's been avoiding me whenever I bring up firebending." He shook his head smiling, "No, just never mind." I shook my head laughing, "You are very strange Sokka."

I respond shaking my head as I walked onto the ship nodding towards the other soldiers. "Hakoda." I said politely to the elder, trying to show him my respect. He smiled genuinely, "Sera I'm going to need your assistance, such as when the Great Gates of Azulon will be showing up." I titled my head to the side contemplating, "Forty five minutes depending on how fast the ships can go and if there are any interferences between any of the soldiers. Without the delays and depending on the speed maybe twenty five if you're fast."

Hakoda and who I presumed was Bato looked slightly shocked, "I listened in on war meetings a few times without the Fire Lords knowledge." I said with a sigh, they nodded at the confession and continued on their way to give more orders.

Before I knew it the fleets were beginning to leave, and I stared back at my sanctuary one last time. It wasn't too late to jump into the ocean. But I refused to be a coward.

I began tapping on the side of the ships to relieve at least some of my stress; I needed to channel my fear into something useful besides the useless shaking. "Sera calm down it's going to be alright. I won't blame you if you want to stay behind." I turned to see Sokka's concerned expression, I smirked at him; "And miss out on all of this fun, no way."

Sokka nodded, but his face was grim. "Sera you do know that… if Zuko or Mai get in the way and it's either Aang's life or theirs I'll…" I stopped him with a look, "You know where my loyalties lie. But I ask one thing once we get to Palace City, I need to do something." I said letting my face lose all emotion. Sokka nodded, "Alright… Just whatever it is don't get too caught up in it." I glared at him, "If you're suggesting what I am thinking…" Sokka cut me off, "Sera you haven't been home in years, we've seen Zuko choose honor over what's right, he chose it over his own uncle!" I shoved Sokka away from me, "I am not Zuko, I don't have any honor I need to uphold that's his thing."

I pushed past the blue eyed boy and got as far away from him as I could without swimming to the next boat.

"There they are, the Great Gates of Azulon." I heard Hakoda announce, I cursed remembering something from an old history lesson. "Hakoda about those gates, they kind of set on fire when something is detected." Hakoda nodded his face deep in thought before he started barking out orders,

"Katara, you and the swamp bender whip up a fog cover." One of the swamp benders commented, "We'll sneak by them statues just like we sneak by that Fire Navy blockade!" The swamp benders and Katara began bending we were almost through but I had a feeling it wouldn't last. I was taught that they were extremely sensitive not only to sight but weight.

"Keep it up, we're almost through!" I frowned, "This doesn't seem right unless, the security's lacking now a days…." The loud shriek of the alarms cut me off, "I stand corrected."

"Everyone below deck!" Hakoda yelled, I stood paralyzed as I recognized one of the woman's on the boats. One of my cousins from my father's side, June. She made eye contact with me, and her eyes glimmered with malice, the family traitor had returned. I barely heard the orders being barked at me I only felt someone throw me over the shoulder and run down below deck.

I regained my senses and elbowed them hard in the ribs. "Ow, come on Sera." I smiled grimly at Sokka, "Sorry, I should be thanking you for saving me from a family reunion." Sokka raised an eyebrow but I motioned for him to go I knew he'd be needed elsewhere.

I sighed and watched as the water benders began moving the boat; their bending was an art form to me rather than a defense. I heard a moan and looked towards Toph, I kneeled down concerned for the younger girl, and looked towards the small girl whose usually fair face was now tinted green. "Toph are you alright?" I asked softly, she only held a hand over her now puffed out cheeks. The Duke took of his helmet and offered it to her kindly. "Helmet?" He asked, Toph accepted his request and retches inside of the helmet.

I pat her back awkwardly and as does The Duke, "Make sure you wash that helmet." I said wrinkling my nose, as Toph continued to throw up. The Duke cringed but nodded, I patted Toph's back before walking around the submarines to stretch my legs from squatting by Toph for too long. "Hey can we talk?" I looked up to see Sokka awkwardly standing in front of me. "Ugh sure." I said awkwardly before we walked to the back of the submarine, I glared at the earth benders sitting there and they moved out of the way muttering about me being a crazy fire bender.

"So what's up?" Sokka looked at me and then away. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye before talking. "I want you to know that, Even though we had a rough s tart and that things are weird between us… Wait no that's not right, I don't know but I kind of like you. You're irritating, you set things on fire sometimes, and you're one of the bravest people I've ever met and you're pretty and…" I looked at Sokka shocked, I didn't know that hell this was.

Part of me still had feelings for Zuko, but maybe it's time I got over my childhood crush. Sokka's handsome, and funny; irritating but he has a good heart. I pulled Sokka towards me and connected our lips; he stood shocked for a minute before cupping my face with his hands and moved his lips with mine. We separated both of us breathing hard, he opened his mouth but I stopped him my hand on his mouth.

"We are not going to talk about this right now."

"Hey you two were resurfacing go and get some fresh air." Hakoda said I nodded and pushed past Sokka trying not to think about his stupid lips and stupid ice blue eyes. I shook my head not letting Sokka get to me; there were more things I had to worry about. I got to the top of the submarine Sokka close behind, and the three began talking.

"So this is it huh?" Sokka smiled, "Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar is alive?" Aang nodded, "I'm ready." All of them got into a group hug; I stand off to the side until I feel Sokka grab my arm. "Sokka stop…" He clicks his tongue, "Come on Sera your part of the group, get in the hugs." I sigh and relax in there hold. "I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, Twinkle Toes."

I smiled, "Everyone listen up. The next time we resurface, it'll be on the beaches. So stay alert, and fight smart. Now break times over, back in the subs." We all made our way back into the subs, everyone but Katara and Aang.

Sokka and I stood in silence, unsure of what to say to each other. "I'm sorry." He said softly breaking the silence, I shrugged deflecting the situation. "Perhaps you should get Katara." Sokka nods and heads towards the top of the submarine. I run my fingers through my hair and groan; I really wish I would get my crap together.

I'm freaking out, and confused and I freaking kiss a really great guy and I'm probably feeding him false emotions. "We're getting close to land." I nod, not paying much attention to Sokka only wanting to get the itch from my hands out even if it includes hurting the people of my nation. Anything to get out my frustration.

"Everyone in position. Earthbenders, into your tanks. This is going to be a rough ride." Hakoda said barking out orders. I smiled to myself grimly, "This should be fun." I stand just behind the Water Tribe warriors pulling up the front of my suit to cover my nose and mouth. I unsheathed both of my swords ready for the battle.

The doors to the submarines opened and broke out in a sprint following the warriors while taking down my people and trying hard not to injure them too severely. One of the men pulled onto my ponytail, I growled and jabbed at a series of points in his body. He grunted falling to the ground, twitching. "I may not be able to stop bending, but I can leave you paralyzed." I said smirking and thanking Ty Lee for her books, so long ago.

The charge continued; I was deflecting fire left and right, generating lightening into the tanks and setting them aflame. I never knew that I would become so in tuned inside of a battle, simply allowing my mind to blank out and continue. "Hey we need lightening…" An earth bender started but before he could finish the tank was in flames, I continued walking getting closer and closer to Palace City.

Fear was so far down that I no longer felt it, only rage filled me now. Rage for those who left me, for my father, and especially for Mai. The bitch played with fire, and she was going to get burned.

I noticed Sokka in the lead on Appa, he looked authoritative, his face determined. I smiled liking this confident side of him. "Listen up, everyone. I want the tanks in wedge formation. Warriors and benders in the middle. We're taking that tower, and heading for the royal palace. Charge!"

I begin running with the others until a soldier pulls me a side. They wrap there hand into my ponytail and pull me down. I groan in pain and grab the guys ankle burning him. He let go of me and I punched him straight in the face, he threw a sloppy punch, I simply jabbed a few of his chakras and rendered him unable to move.

I slammed him against the wall repeatedly and he smiled blood lining his teeth. "It's all for nothing." He said laughing, I raised an eyebrow. "Tell me." I said flicking out a sai from my sleeve and raising it to his neck. He spit blood to the side and smiled his red tinged teeth leaving an unsettling feeling in my stomach, as his dark eyes shown with happiness.

"No one is there, the royal family and the whole palace city is safe in the confines of Fire Lord Azulon's bunker." I cursed and knocked him out with two pressure points on his neck. I stood up and began running, trying hard to catch up.

"SOKKA!" I screamed the Fire Nation warriors were falling back, since they knew. I cursed and saw Bato smiling to Sokka. "Sokka, we're on our way to victory."

I fall to my knees shaking my head and groaning, how I could have forgotten. I was seven when they taught me it was years ago, but it was so important today and I couldn't remember it!

I allowed Sokka and Bato to have their happy moment. But they'd soon have to face the reality.

There'd be no victory today.

* * *

**I had to add a little resentment towards Mai, the next chapter's draft is written already so review and I'll post it really soon! **


	10. Nine

**I'm updating regularly ya! Next update may take longer since I didn't start writing the next chapter yet, this was like three edits so it still has some mistakes I apologize. **

**Anyway shout outs!**

**Missfites- **I honestly am letting this story take me where it chooses if it feels right having her and Sokka endgame I may change it. But since Zuko hasn't been in the story yet, I can't say. Once he's back we'll see. This story goes beyond the series in my outline so there's still time!

**MusicLover314- **You never know they may end up together or not. I honestly don't know, once Zuko comes back we'll see.

**Fazama- **Yes I love ship names! Lol I couldn't help it Sokka was my childhood crush when I used to watch the show when I was younger…. And rewatched again in again, no shame I'm still a teen it's not weird. Anyway enough of my ranting yes I kind of like having Sera and Sokka moments but I need to start writing the Zuko ones!

**534668lc- **Yes it was! You're very welcome.

**Thanks so much for the reviews keep them coming!**

* * *

**Nine**

**The Day of Black Sun (Part Two) **

**Sera**

_I fall to my knees shaking my head and groaning, how I could have forgotten. I was seven when they taught me it was years ago, but it was so important today and I couldn't remember it! _

_I allowed Sokka and Bato to have their happy moment. But they'd soon have to face the reality._

_There'd be no victory today._

I got off of my knees, and composed myself; it took every ounce of will power not to pull my hair from the roots. I jogged back towards the others to find an abandoned building that was glowing in a faint blue light. I sighed knowing Katara must be in there healing her father.

I walk in and look up meeting Katara's eyes, she looks at me such hope filling her bright eyes; but it immediately vanishes as she registers the grim look on my face. Katara turns to her father, "Come on dad; let's get you back out there, Sera some help?" She asks her eyes still determined, and I admired that about her. How she could still have hope, it never fails to surprise me.

We walk across the landscape, which has now become a battle field. Pieces of machinery litter the ground from both parties, as well as smoldering Fire Nation machinery and some of our own littering the area.

The smoke burns my eyes like acid, and the smell of earth fills my nose, along with the occasional smell of coal from the Fire Nation machinery.

_This is home._

I think a bitter thought but true nevertheless. Sokka shows up a few minutes later a brilliant smile lighting up his face, as he sees his father. It crushes me knowing that his happiness soon will be crushed.

"Dad! You're on your feet again." Sokka says happily, while Katara and I help Hakoda sit down. "Thanks to your sister, I'm in no shape to fight, maybe there's some way to help." Sokka nods, "Everything's going smoothly and the eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet." Hakoda nods, "Let's hope our luck holds out."

I shake my head, "It won't…" Hakoda raises an eyebrow and then turns to his daughter. "Katara, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?" Katara looks to the sky confused, "Yeah is that… is that Aang?"

I take a deep breath knowing it'd be better if I told them now to soften the blow when Aang arrives. "The Fire lord isn't in the palace, a Fire Nation soldier confessed that much. The thing is I should have known too, it was taught but… I was pretty young and I didn't really remember it. I am so sor…" I was cut off by Sokka's accusing glare.

He stepped in front of me his lean frame towering over me. "You knew, you kept this from us! How could I have been so stupid to believe someone like you could change?" I glared at him letting all of the emotion leave me face and fitting on the mask I had on for years while living under my uncle and aunts tyranny.

I laughed softly without humor, allowing the coldness to seep into my bones. "Of course you'd blame me. I thought maybe you changed, that you trusted me. Obviously you trusted me enough to kiss you, but when it comes to something serious I am a traitor aren't I?" Sokka recoiled as if I slapped him in the face; even his father raised a shocked eyebrow at the two of us.

"Sera…" Sokka started regret filling his voice, but he was cut off by Aang descending from the sky. His face masked in dismay. "He wasn't home. No one was, the entire Palace city was abandoned." He said desperately, falling to his knees beside the six of us.

Sokka nods, "A soldier told Sera that, but we were too late to get to you." The Avatar nodded frustration filling his eyes. "They Knew." Sokka said in realization, I snorted. "No duh." Sokka shook his head, "They knew about the invasion before today." I cursed someone told, Aang glanced at me and I shook my head. I couldn't deal with anymore accusations. "Please Aang." I whispered softly, and he smiled halfheartedly, and it was good enough for me.

We just sat there in silence for a few moments, and the look of hopelessness was just too much for me to bear. No matter how hopeless this was, I would not let them walk away from this especially in a way that was so unworthy of the Avatar. I straightened my back and lifted my chin, "Alright stop moping; I don't remember much about these bunkers. They're most definitely underground; also I heard something about two of them. I know for sure royalty is on the right and lower ranks on the left. . Usually royalty is associated on the right in a throne room. Like the Fire lady is always to the left since she is married into the family." They all nodded listening intrigued their shoulders leaning forward as they faced my words.

Toph smiled grimly, "If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it." Sokka pulls out a timing device and looks at it contemplating something. "The mechanist gave me this timing device. It looks like we've got about ten minutes until the full eclipse. Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord." Aang nods, "We can still do this. We can still win the day." Katara looked worried, "Wait! If they knew we were coming it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure we all get out of here safely."

Hakoda cut in contradicting his daughter's statement. "Everyone who's here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it." Hakoda put his hand on my shoulder smiling I patted his hand knowing what he meant.

"What do you think? You're the one that has to face the Fire Lord. Whatever you decide, I'm with you." Sokka said, Aang stood up turning his back to us. "I've gotta try." He said the determination in his voice saying that he wasn't backing down.

As we started making our way towards Appa I pulled on Toph's arm and she followed me off to the side. "Toph I need a favor." She looked up at me confused, "Sera what is it?"

I sighed, "You're really not going to like this." I whispered into her ear and her eyes widened, "Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

"Do you feel anything down there?" Aang asked the earthebender as she placed her hand onto the side of the volcano. "Yep, there are natural tunnels crisscrossing through the inside of the volcano." Sokka pumps his arm into the air in triumph. "Sounds like a secret bunker to me!" Toph earth bends a hole into the volcano's side, Aang bids goodbye to Appa and descends into the hole Toph close behind. Sokka moved to follow but I stop him. I grab his arm and pull him to the side. "Listen, I'm going to go into the opposite bunker. I need my closure." I said waiting for him to challenge me, but instead he looks at me as if I sprouted another eye. "No Sera, we can't leave without you. If we get separated… we both know what would happen if you were found out."

I shrugged, "I know but I have to do this. I am not worthy to teach Aang, Sokka I need to do this. Not for Zuko or Mai, but for my own closure I need my answers. I don't know what the hell is going on between us, and I know this is a huge risk. But I need to do this Sokka, and maybe if I get out. We can start over and be friends and see where this goes."

Sokka shook his head tears filling his eyes. "No, I refuse to lose anyone today." I shrugged, "I knew the risk." I jumped into the hole and began walking to the other opening to a second bunker like I thought. I turned around and hugged a surprise Aang and whispered something into Toph's ear. She nodded grimly and punched me hard in the arm.

I smiled and kissed Sokka's cheek quickly, "Say goodbye to Katara for me. Aang I wish you the best of luck." I stepped into the tunnel, "Sera!" Sokka said trying to come to me, "Toph now, and make him go!" I shouted, the metal bender closed the tunnel and I turned around facing my future, and ignoring the cries of protest behind me.

* * *

I had to keep going.

I stood facing the darkness before me; I willed flames into my palm and fired them at the stakes on the wall. The faint lighting gave an eerie feel but I ignored it. I pulled my hair back and retied it into a neat braid, and set my face into its mask of emptiness that I had learned long ago.

It was time for a lovely family reunion.

I took in a deep breath and began jogging. I jogged through the tunnels for what felt like years. I ran into several dead ends, a few with booby traps with sai's flying off of the wall and trying hard to get embedded into my skin. Scratches littered my skin, and blood oozed lazily down my neck but I paid no mind to it, and focused only on the task at hand.

My legs were beginning to tremble from the stress, and my breath was coming out in short pants. My strength was waning and I prayed that this entry way would be the last. I peered inside to see a cavern filled with water, I smiled and cautiously allowed my fingers to dip inside of the coolness. I sighed at the welcoming coldness and splashed it onto my face and burning neck. Enjoying the cool feeling, it was a great relief from the last booby trap which had plenty of fire to leave annoying burn marks on my skin.

But this was refreshing rather than terrifying. I stood up strapping my swords to my back and wadding in to the cool water relishing in its coolness. I swam on my back until I got to the middle of the pool and I heard a sucking sound. I stood up abruptly and saw the waterline receding. I cursed and began wadding faster to the other side. I looked behind me and my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Oh come on!" I cried out as flames began replacing the water, I ran as fast as I could, though the water was no help. It was at my thighs and I was thrashing to get to the other side. The heat of the flames got closer with every passing second as I continued to the other side.

The water was too low to swim but too high to walk freely. I felt the flames lick the back of my neck and I grunted in pain before bending my knees and jumping the rest of the way. My toe touched the other side of the cavern and I rolled to the floor. I gasped in deep breaths on the ground staring at the cavern ceiling a wall of fire burning behind me.

I took in deep greedy breaths focusing on the stalagmite on the roof of the cavern, trying hard not to lose consciousness. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before standing up, grunting from the effort and looking back one more time at the flames.

There was no turning back now, show no fear, show no emotion, and for the love of god.

I cannot let her in.

I began ascending up a flight of stairs continuing the mantra.

_I will not show fear, I will show no emotion and I won't let her in again. I will not show fear, I will show no emotion and I won't let her in again. I will not show fear, I will show no emotion and I won't let her in again. _

I stopped reaching the top of the winding staircase and walked stopping at the only door in the hall. The door was elegant with the cress of our family. The door was adorned with gold and silver flames, with a dragon in the middle breathing fire, looking both breathtaking and terrifying at the same time.

My traitorous hard was pounding hard in my chest, at either excitement or fear I would not now. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

I open the door ignoring the lurch in my stomach and keep the stony expression fixed on my face. I grit my teeth at who greet me.

Their sitting on a chair worthy of a king is the girl I had felt so much for. The one I cared for, I showed love for, taught to fight; taught her to not fear. Now I felt nothing for the girl, for….

Mai.

By her side she was flanked by a lovely young woman, looking bright compared to Mai's drab style. She was dressed in a bright pink circus outfit, her hair tied up tightly to keep it out of her face while she fought. I stared at them and they stared back shock overtaking their features, as if a ghost had entered there room.

"Sera?" Mai asks cautiously, I smirk at her antics. "In the flesh." I say holding my arms out open as if an invitation for her to come. She walks towards me and I can't help but marvel at the grown up version of my cousin. She's beautiful in her dark way, her hair longer and in two buns at the top and coming down into two pony tails. Her wardrobe is as drab as before, lacking the color and allowing her to blend in just like she liked to. She stops directly in front of me, studying my face eagerly as if I am about to disappear any second.

She throws her arms around me, and holds me tight to her body. I stiffen in shock before regaining my senses and gently push her off of me. "Don't pretend everything's okay, because it's not. I can't believe you actually thought I'd stay away."

She recoils from me and glares at me, though it's a poor comparison to the ice in my eyes for her. I had enough, I was done making excuses she needed to own up to her decisions; and I wanted my answers. "I'm sorry Sera, but I had to do what I must to survive. It pleased my parents if you were forgotten, so I did just that. This is how it has to be." I smacked the smirk off of her face, and smiled satisfied at the echo it gave as well as the red mark marring her pale skin. Part of me wanted to apologize immediately, but the rage was out weighing my conscious.

"No Mai, you just wanted an easy life. You were so used to being pampered you didn't know what to do if your parents decided that they didn't want their boring little nonbender." I said taunting her loving the way her face flushed in embarrassment. We both knew her parents wanted a child who could bend, and Mai was a disappointment when she couldn't. I felt awful as soon as I said it, but for some reason my conscious was shoved so far down all I felt was a cruel twist in my heart of pleasure for her pain.

"I am not letting you reclaim what you think is yours." I chuckled darkly, "You really think this is about a petty crush when I was thirteen? I could care less about Zuko; sure I love him I always will. He was family to me, more than that once. But I don't know who he is anymore. I want my family back; I want to finally have one again! But you just became so selfish in your desire for him, you are just forcing this boy to love you; but you can't Mai." I said sympathetically, but Mai's face only heated up in anger, and she reached into her sleeve throwing a sai at me.

I rolled my eyes and caught it laughing in delight. "Oh Mai so dramatic, you really thought that would surprise me honey? Don't forget I've taught you all that you know." I said coldly, Ty Lee came over and I smiled at her stance as she readied to defend Mai. "Come on Ty, we both now the fires going off in a minute save the chi blocking for later." Ty Lee stood back biting her bottom lip; she looked between me and Mai and then threw her arms around me. I chuckled as she held on to me like a small child. "I've missed you so much Sera!"

I smiled at her bubby antics I had missed her charm, I smoothed down her hair and kissed her forehead. She was always like a little sister to me; I had almost forgotten that there were other people here that I loved. "I missed you too Ty." I said hugging her tighter to me. "Ty Lee can you give us a moment?" Mai asked more liked demanded the acrobat her voice void of all emotion. Ty Lee unraveled her arms from around me and smiled reassuringly before leaving the room.

Once she was gone Mai turned to me. "Listen I understand why you're upset, but I did what I had to for this family. It was easier; we'd be shamed because of you! You are literally associating yourself with people who can get you killed. I did what I had to, to survive in this family. I'm sorry Sera, but you are a danger for everyone especially Zuko. He just got back to his father and a second chance in the life he always deserved. Can't you see that?"

I sighed running my fingers through my hair, messing it up but not caring that I did so. "Mai, I will always love you. But like I said I don't care about Zuko. I want to end this war and come home." Mai looked shocked, "You were serious you didn't come to reclaim him?"

I cut her off, "No, not everything is about love. I can't afford to think about that. This was never about him; it was about finding myself and doing what's right. I'm going now Mai I will help the Avatar."

I said turning to leave just to feel Mai grab my upper arm roughly, her long nails digging into it. "I can't let you do that cousin. Besides it's not necessary. Azula is distracting them as we speak." I glared at her and snatched my arm away. "You planned this didn't you so I couldn't help Aang?" Mai shrugged, "Maybe if you stayed forgotten you wouldn't be in this predicament."

I shook my head, "Come on Mai." She sighed bored, "Sorry Sera." My eyes widened, "Mai please! You know where they'll send me! I can't please Mai, please don't do this." She smirked her eyes dark and a glint of something I never thought I'd see. It was the same look in her father's eyes hunger for what they wanted. "GUARDS!" She screamed, I growled in frustration and felt the familiar warmth of my flames. I smiled devilishly towards Mai. "Looks like the Fire's back on." I said smirking as I sent a serious of fire blasts towards her.

She ducked and looked at me in shock. Guards came in quickly, I felt a guard grab my sheaths and throw me to the ground. I shrugged off the sheaths letting my duel swords drop to the floor and kicked the guard's legs from under them before getting back onto the floor. I knocked two of them out and chi blocked the others. I was fire bending and kicking and even biting. But it wasn't enough, more guards poured through the door and I was quickly surrounded.

My movement was becoming sluggish, I felt someone tug at the cord keeping my hair back and they kicked me in the back. I grunted and fell to the floor my hair fanning my face. As I was being held down I felt fingers jab into my chakras blocking out my bending. I looked towards Ty Lee, and saw her eyes tear-filled and down cast.

The betrayal burned in my chest but I ignored it, setting the stony expression on my face. Two guards held each of my arms and forced me onto my knees before Mai. I lifted my head slowly and looked up at the stranger.

Her cruel black eyes were soulless and unforgiving. "I tried to warn you." She said in a bored tone while picking at her fingernails.

"I will **_never _**forgive you for this."

I said to her, my voice low and serious.

For a brief moment a look flashed across her eyes but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"Take her away."

* * *

**Sokka**

I left her there.

Along with the people I cared so much about, I left her there to be allowed worst done. She would be killed for treason, or worse. I allowed the people who made so much impact on my life just to rot in cells. My Dad, Tyro, Bato; everyone we knew just was left there.

I was watching where my father and the others had been standing but it's been long since I could see them. My eyes burned from staring for so long, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at Katara. "We left them… We just left them there and Sera… We left her back there and she's probably going to be killed for treason." Aang looked away from me his face impassive; even Toph's face was downcast filled with grief and remorse.

"Sera sacrificed herself just to teach me…and I didn't even put that much effort. I didn't think for one second the risk she was putting up for me."

Aang said bitterly, Katara put her hand on both of our shoulders, her presence brining me comfort as it had for years before. "I know it's hard, and I feel just as guilty. But we can't lose hope and we won't let their sacrifices be in vain. We'll defeat the fire lord another day, and then we'll find them and save them."

I shrugged off her hand and looked towards the horizon; I didn't know how Katara could hold together. I was ashamed; I let my dad just go. I let Haru's dad go back into prison. I lost all honor I had of being a watertribe warrior. All I felt was the heavy feeling of remorse that it was suffocating.

I wasted so much time, hearing about Suki. It felt like a stab in the gut of what could have happened to her, and I realized I still loved her. But at the same time, a part of me still has… will probably always have feelings for the burgundy eyed fire bender.

I only hope she can survive… and that she forgives me.

* * *

_The man sat at his desk, his brow furrowed in stress at the thought of __**her **__returning. "Sir the prisoner has arrived." He looked up at the guard his heart pounding hard in his chest at the news; he missed his child dearly and now she's coming home. "Prepare a cell for her; I want it nicely decorated a soft bed; as well as books for her to enjoy." The guard looked at him questioningly and he raised a think eyebrow. "Did I stutter?" The guard straightened their shoulders and nodded before leaving the room closing the door with a sharp click._

_The man sighed running a hand through his hair; his nerves were getting the best of him. He began to ponder and the thoughts that ran through his head began to leave him frightened, and he began to question._

_Would she think of me as a monster? Will she ever forgive me? _

_He opened his desk drawer and traced the face of his dead wife. She smiled shyly to the painter, he remembered that much. The only thing missing in the painting was the light freckles sprinkling across her nose. Though you had to be very close to see them. He traced the planes of her face, remembering the feel of her velvety smooth skin under his callused finger tips. _

_He remembered the smile that once graced her face, her plum pink lips, and how she always smelled of lavender. "Jade will she hate me?" He asked whispering quietly to the painting. He knew his wife would be so angry with him, but she was never capable of hate he only hoped his daughter was the same._

_Three guards dragged a girl down the hall; she was slumped to the floor exhaustion overtaking her from hours of kicking and screaming. "The prisoner has arrived sir." A guard said notifying his superior, the man nodded. "Place her into the room, I will be there shortly." The guard left silently, and the man began to ready himself. His heart was pounding almost painfully. He opened the door and smiled; his heart breaking at the sight. She was so much older now, a young woman she was no longer his little girl. She looked at him tiredly almost bored, in a way reminding him of his niece. "Hello father." She said somewhat angrily, as well as curiously. He kneeled in front of her and raised a tentative hand, she jerked back fear flooding into her eyes. Sadness marred his features. _

_She still feared him; he reached out slowly and stroked her chocolate brown curls._

_She was lovely like her mother; the only resemblance of himself in her was the dark brown reddish hair she had rather than her mother's raven. Tears filled her burgundy eyes. "Dad." She said softly, a sob shocked the man and he reached out embracing his daughter. "Forgive me." He gasped out between sobs, she smiled into his shoulder. "You have already been forgiven… Father I cannot stay." He pulled away shaking his head. "I have just gotten you back, and besides I have my record to uphold."_

_She smiled mischief shining in her eyes._

_"__I'm up for the challenge." _

_He cursed the spirit her mother gave her, and the adoring smile she gave. He knew she wouldn't allow harm to come to him, but he would not allow his record to be broken. _

_"__Welcome to the boiling rock daughter…Good luck with your challenge." She smiled a secret smile, and he knew from experience that it meant trouble. "Thank you father… or more appropriately I should say the all-powerful Warden."_

**Welcome Back indeed...**


	11. Ten

**I am so sorry it took so long to update my little cousin is staying over and has been hogging the darn computer it has taken me days to finish and editing was even more tough the first draft was awful but the fourth one was the charm!**

**Missfites- **Thank you so much! Honestly I work so hard on making my writing better and it's so great to know it's appreciated. Also you totally set my mind at ease with the endgame, glad to know you really don't mind what happens. But I have a long way before I have to worry about that. Any who thanks again for reviewing, you're super fabulous.

**Lynntheripper- **I am a plot twist junkie, just for future reference. I don't like overusing them but they're just so darn fun. Anyway I am so glad you are enjoying this story, and hope you enjoy the chapter! Also thanks so much for reviewing you are incredible and awesome and yea!

**Once again I sincerely apologize for taking so long please forgive my tardiness. **

**Just a fair warning this is a multiple point of view chapter, just so you know. And finally some Zuko POV in the chapter! Also I broke the Western Air Temple into two parts because it's like one in the morning and I haven't finished editing so I wanted to get something out and I thought it'd be an easier read if I broke it into two parts. It'd be a monster with like eight thousand words and I don't think it's very pleasant after five thousand.**

* * *

**Ten**

**The Western Air Temple**

**Par One**

_The walls were closing in on her, and her breathing was becoming erratic. She hated confinement; she hated walls too close together and rooms that had no windows. After being locked in closets for hours at a time, this cell was all too familiar for the girl; and it was beginning to get to her head. She scratched painfully hard at her skin and tugged her hair by the roots, anything for space. _

_A harsh alarm sounded, and she let out a sound of relief. The prisoners were being released into the courtyard. She walked out of her cell eager for the fresh air, although it was anything but fresh. Putrid smoke surrounded her, and as she breathed in the acidic smell of the boiling rocks toxic air filled her lungs leaving a slight burn aftershock from each breath._

_Her eyes stung from the harshness of the air as she gazed forward, her shoulders back and head held tall. She would not let them think of her as anything but a threat, she would survive no matter what it meant. The heat was exhausting and she searched for a spot, that wasn't overrun by warm bodies pressed against each other. She simply wanted seclusion to enjoy somewhat cooler area by her lonesome; she spots a very small area shaded by the paneling of the roof. She sat against it reveling in the feeling of the cooler stone against her back, as she wiped the sweat from her brow._

_Soon another shadow blocked her vision and she looked up lazily to see a man in about his early twenties, his dark hair was greasy and held back in a ponytail. Tendrils of greasy locks falling into his acne ridden face, his friend beside him was over six feet tall; he was awfully pale with dark hair and doe like hazel eyes. _

_"__Hello Newbie." He said leaning close to her, his breath reeking drugs; he smiled widely and greeted her with yellow teeth. "What do you want?" She asked her voice void of all emotion, she didn't want them to get anything from her. She didn't want them to sense her fatigue from the night before bruises littered her body from being dragged all over the Fire Nation._

_"__Well you're in my shaded spot, you can stay of course." He said in what she supposed, was a seductive manor. "For a price." He said leaning even closer, his breath against her lips; she shoved him away from her disgust crossing her features. "There is no way in hell; I'd do anything with you." He snarled angrily, and Sera threw a punch straight towards his greasy face._

_She heard the satisfying crunch of broken bone and smiled devilishly. She kicked him in the ribs and looked up to his friend. "Don't let him drag you into this sweetie." He looked like a deer caught during hunting season, "Lee do something!" The greasy man roared, the deer put his fists up loosely and threw a weak punch. _

_Sera grabbed his wrists and twisted it behind his back before knocking him off of is feet. "I tried to be nice." Greasy said picking Sera up by the neck and slamming her against the stone wall. She gasped in pain, and he repeatedly hit her against it until she was seeing three of him. "Put her down." A feminine voice sounded behind Greasy, before knocking him unconscious._

_Sera crawled from under his meaty form to see two very pretty girls. She blinked twice and realized it was her double vision. But the girl was incredibly beautiful, with choppy auburn hair and sapphire blue eyes, holding a warrior air to her, and wisdom beyond her years._

_She helped Sera up a soft smile on her face. "Hi my names Suki."_

**Aang**

We had been trudging through the rocky terrain for hours, tired huffs escaped everyone's lips, along with small complaints from each of us, it was either about the blistering heat or the fact that we were walking for such a long distance. "This is humiliating." Katara huffed, "You mean getting throughouly spanked by the Fire Nation or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?" Sokka asked, "Both." Katara responded; and I could only cringe at their statements. I had failed again, at the only thing I was supposed to do right in my life.

Save the world, and I can't even get that right.

"Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all these people." I said smiling good-naturedly while patting Appa's side affectionately all the while trying and failing to brighten the mood.

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are." Teo said thinking aloud, "They're probably on their way to a prison. Seems like my dad just got out and now he's back in." Haru stated a bite in his tone as he scowled at the ground under him. I bit my tongue and looked down ashamed, he was right his father had just regained freedom from the Fire Nation's tyranny in there village; and now he has lost that freedom once again.

Because of me.

My head began to pound from my guilt-ridden thoughts, as well as the sweltering heat around me. Causing my mouth to dry considerably and the strain in my legs signifying the fatigue was well on its way. I ignored everyone else's complaints having enough of it, and focused on the task ahead. Moving each foot in front of the other and looking ahead of me.

Toph stopped abruptly, a smile stretching across her face. "Hey, we're here! I can feel it!" My head snapped up and a new energy filled me. "Uh… I think your feet need their eyes checked." Katara said unconvinced, I only smiled brightly looking around, "No, she's right. We are here!"

We boarded Appa and began flying through the Western Air Temple; I smiled at the resemblance it held to my home. "It's so different from the Northern Air Temple. I wonder if there are any secret rooms." Teo said in wonder while gazing at the architecture, a wonder filling his eyes and the gears in his head beginning to turn.

Excitement shone through Haru's eyes and we looked at each other both of us with the same idea. "Let's go check it out." He says excitedly, I jog with the boys ready to explore the air temple, now without the restrictions of monks telling me not to run. But as soon as a start my way Katara blocks me off, her face set in a serious expression. I huff in irritation, while Katara only raises an eyebrow daring me to challenge her. The other guys stop waiting for me, but Katara turns back to them smiling before saying, "You guys go, I think we need to talk about things." Teo and the Duke raced each other out, while my heart began pounding in my chest.

Would she talk about the kiss? Katara acts as if it never happened, and I wonder if she regrets it; or maybe she just didn't want to think about it at the moment. I follow Katara my mind returning to that blissful moment before the moment before I flew off. That moment where I believed I had the upper hand and the chance to defeat the Fire Lord and stop this endless war for good.

I was instantly brought out of my brooding once faced with the others. Katara stood in front of the others her face showing that she meant business. "We need to decide what we're going to do now, since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be part of this." I sat down heavily not entirely ready for this conversation. "Fair enough, so what's the new plan?" I asked completely detached from the conversation, I honestly didn't want to think about my failure and just live in the moment like a free spirit.

"Well, if you ask me the new plan is the old plan! You just need to master all four elements and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes." I rolled my eyes at Sokka's plan; he acted as if I hadn't thought of that before. He acted as if this was the easiest decision of my life, when it's the hardest thing I've ever had to face. I had to chose between defeating someone or the girl I loved, the effect of that was blocking off my chakras and preventing me from going into the Avatar state. But to Sokka, though I love him as if he's my own brother, sometimes he is incredibly insensitive.

"Oh yea. That's great no problem, I'll just do that." I answered sarcastically at Sokka's happy expression. Katara looked to me sternly, "Aang no one said it's going to be easy." I rolled my eyes I was having enough of everyone. It wasn't going to be hard, no that was way to simple I have the whole world on my back and she thinks that's hard? No it's more than hard.

"Well it's not even going to be possible! Where am I suppose to get another fiebending teacher?" I asked throwing us all into that painful silence I had been trying to avoid, and even more guilt began to wrack my body at the thought of her. After the way I treated Sera, as if she wasn't even worth it, avoiding her lessons. She risked a life in prison or worse for me, and I threw it away.

We all sat there in silence, the guilt in Sokka's eyes were all too familiar, and the sadness in Toph's shocked me. But we'd all miss her, even though we barely knew her. "What about Jeong Jeong?" Katara asked quietly, Sokka shot her his nastiest glare, "Could you replace her that easily Katara, after all she's done." Katara rolled her eyes, "Come on Sokka I'm just being practical, we have so much to worry about and..." Toph cut her with the bewildered expression on her face. "Who's… oh never mind. If it's important I'll find out." I ignored Toph's comment, "Oh well, guess we can't come up with anybody. Why don't we jut take a nice tour around the temple?" With that I flew off leaving the three there to wonder who in there right mind would teach me to bend cause as of right now, it was the last thing on my mind.

* * *

**Zuko**

I looked out in front of me taking in deep breaths, I looked forward my head held high and what I hoped was a warm smile on my face. "Hello Zuko here." I started; I cringed at my formality but kept going either way. "But I guess you probably already know me, sort of. Uh… so the thing is I have a lot of firebending experience, and I'm considered pretty good at it."

I paused realizing that sounded cocky and arrogant like the old me. "Uh…yeah I guess I should apologize for that. But anyway, I'm good now. I mean I thought I was good before, but I realized I was bad." I cringed at my rambling, it was getting worse and worse every second I kept reciting it. But anyway, I think it's time I joined your group." I said first timidly and then regaining confidence lifting my head up and pushing my shoulder's back, trying my best authoritative prince look on my face.

Not that it helped or anything, the badgerfrog I was talking to just looked at me with its unintelligent eyes and croaked loudly. "Well what's your answer?" I huffed at the frog; it simply hopped away from me; likely tiring of looking at me for so long. My efforts were hopeless anyway, after everything I had done to them; I doubt they'd allow me anywhere near them attacking.

After everything I've done, nothing I can see will ease them into thinking I am a changed man. "What would uncle do?" I asked to myself, I straightened my back and thought hard about something uncle would say to ease the situation. "Zuko, you have to look within yourself to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self, reveal itself." I chuckled shaking my head; I couldn't figure him out even when I was speaking for him.

I honestly believe he speaks in riddles simple for his own amusement, though sometimes it's extremely helpful and not very complex riddles; and he gets this look in his eyes making him look a thousand years old. He'll nod his head slightly his kind eyes crinkling while he smiles, and then he'll change the subject to something like the duck would taste even better with a cup of jasmine tea.

I sighed heavily wishing he were here, wishing I had his guidance once more. How many times had I taken advantage of him and called him nothing more than a crazy old man. I thought hard on anyone else who knew how to get people what they wanted. Instantly Azula's voice filled my head, her face turned up in that haughty royal stare she's mastered over the years. _Listen, Avatar, I can join your group, or I can do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends. Your choice!" _I groaned at the thought, that wouldn't go well.

I leaned against the log in front of me, thinking maybe if I just winged it it'd go okay… But then one person filled my head, she was my voice of reason so long ago. My only thought of her saying to them would probably be her snarky attitude when she was eleven, but even then she had honor to her. She knew the real monster's in this world weren't even the Fire Nation people simply my family.

She wouldn't go and make the Avatar snivel at her feet and beg her to teach her, she would just offer her help and do her part in ending this war, just like I want to. But what am I to know, I'm not that good at impersonations.

(Line break)

I sit outside under the trees the setting sun behind me, making my eyes droop from exhaustion. Sometimes rising with the sun was annoying, because you also feel the fatigue from the day set in when it begins to set. I set a few leaves ablaze and poke them around creating a bigger fire out of sheer boredom and forcing myself to stay awake. But consciousness always brings on guilt, my uncle runs through my head, even Sera, and then Mai.

I cringe at the thought of her, I left her and she made me promise to never do that. I knew about her insecurities, but this was something that couldn't just stop because of a teenage relationship. As much as I love Mai I hated her envy, and her insecurity that I would leave her for Sera. Perhaps the thought was appealing a few years ago, but now I need to focus on ending this war; it's my responsibility my family put a start to it, it's my job to end it. I'll always love Sera, but it's time I move on from my childhood crush.

* * *

**Katara**

The entirety of the day I had been unsuccessfully trying to get Aang to talk about the future of our travels, and the world. But he's been avoiding me like the plague, anytime I'd even get close to him, he'd say something about finding cool places to earth bend and then he'd run off using his air bending to propel himself.

I was on the verge of insanity, I did not like to chase it was childish and a waste of time. Though I know Aang still has his childish nature from being taken from his life at only twelve, but it still was bothersome. I got onto Appa and followed Aang in the sky focusing on his lean form gliding through the air, his face calm but I knew in that sea of calm was a raging storm of confusion and disappointment; and I was waiting for him to explode and then just get serious again.

"Aang can we talk about you learning firebending now?" I called over the heavy wind, "What the wind is too loud in my ears! Check out this loop!" Aang said completely deflecting the conversation (again) he does a loop in the air smiling brightly while he does it. "Aang I think we should be making some plan about our future." Sokka calls seriously, I smile appreciatively at him; knowing finding Aang a new fire bending master was a touchy topic for him. I was glad to se that he wouldn't hold it against me for my insensitive topic.

We both patiently waited for Aang's answer in which he replied casually, "Okay, we can do that while I show you the giant Pia Sho table! Oh you're gonna love the all-day eco chamber." Aang said excitedly as we landed safely onto the ground. He was bouncing slightly on his toes his grey eyes shining with happiness. In any other moment I would have loved that goofy look in his eyes, I loved seeing him happy especially when it had anything to do with his people, which I knew, was a touchy subject for him.

But as of now it was just completely irritating, and I just wanted him o buckle down and actually take things seriously. I glowered at Aang and opened my mouth ready to scowl him on how he's been behaving until Toph cuts me off.

"I think that'll have to wait." I look towards Toph completely annoyed at this point, because what could possibly be more important than the conversation we needed to have. That was until Appa moved out of the way and revealed exactly what'd be more important.

Prince Zuko.

* * *

"Ugh hey… um it's ugh… me Zuko."

I readied my stance my hands itching to attack the worthless prince of the Fire Nation. The fact that he'd actually think he'd need an introduction was kind of priceless seeing him around though was not at all what I wanted right now. We needed everyone to have a safe place to cope after what happened we all lost someone yesterday.

But of course all Zuko cares about is vanquishing the only hope our world has left. "I heard you guys flying and I thought it'd be best if I wait for you here." Appa growls loudly before I could get any snide comment in, I smirk at the Prince's widening eyes and wait for Appa to attack him. But my smirk is wiped right off my face, as Appa tackles the prince and begins licking him; he continues slightly disgusted but keeps talking. "I know you must be surprised to see me but…" I roll my eyes as Sokka cuts him off a fierceness in his eyes that goes beyond the anger for what he's done to us, was it…

Jealousy?

"Not really." Sokka starts, "You've followed us all over the world." Zuko looks down sheepishly, but I know it's all an act. "Right, well what I wanted to tell you guys is that I've changed. I…. well I am good now. I know that the path I was on before was… well wrong and I am trying to right the wrong that my ancestors have done in the past hundred years…. Oh and I think I should join your grip, and I can teach the fire bending to you… ugh Aang; and you see…Ugh I…"

The four of us stand dumbfounded; the lies slipping through his lips were enough, but the fact that he'd actually believe we'd be that gullible is beyond me. Maybe his head really is filled with hot air. "You want **_what _**now?" Toph asked incredulously, I cut in happy that I wasn't the only one outraged by the thought. "You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you? I mean how stupid do you think we are?"

I asked defensively I would not put my walls down and allow him to mess with my head again. He fooled me once but I won't give him a second chance, he made me think he was just a confused boy who needed a push in the right direction. But once the time came he chose power over what he really needed.

"I've done some good things!" He said defensively, "I could have stolen your Bison back in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. Isn't that something?" He asked hopefully, Toph relaxed her stance her eyebrows furrowing, "Appa dos seem to like him." I snap my head to the side glaring at the smaller girl viscously, if she really thinks one act of kindness would make us overlook all of the other things he's done she is mistaken. "He probably just covered himself in honey or something I'm not buying it." I spit out angrily, Zuko nodded his golden eyes filled with so much understanding I wanted to smack him hard in that stupid princely face of his.

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past." I snorted, he had done more than little slip ups in the past. "Like when you attacked our village?" Sokka said accusingly, I narrowed my eyes; he had done something way too personal for my liking. "Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?" I spat, I watched him recoil from my rage and I smiled.

_Good he should be afraid, now we have the upper hand this time. Zuko can't win._

"I understand I've done some unspeakable things to you. I'm sorry I attacked the Water Trive, and I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin on you… I'm going to try and stop." The three others looked hat him in anger while I just narrowed my eyes, using that as proof that he'd never change his ways. "You sent that… Combustion Man after us?" Sokka asked anger flaring in his eyes.

"Well that's not his name but… I di…" He never got to finish Sokka cut in his voice oozing sarcasm. "Oh I'm sorry did I offend your friend?" Zuko glares at hi, "He's not my friend." Toph looks towards me anger finally making it's way into her as well.

**"**That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!" Zuko turned his head to Aang the look of defeat finally sneaking it's way into his little head, that we'd never accept someone like him. "Why aren't you saying anything?" He asked Aang, " You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me." I rolled my eyes; of course Zuko would bring up yet another lie.

Aang turns towards each of us, he stops on me and I shake my head vigorously; there is no possible way I'd allow him with us ever. Aang nods getting my hint and sighs heavily as if the world were being thrusted onto his shoulders. I immediately felt kind of guilty it's kind of what I was trying to do all day, put this burden on him so I didn't have to worry what was happening next. Aang deserves to be happy, and not have to think of the impending doom known as Sozin's comet. Yet here Zuko comes adding just another load to his shoulders, though their strong there is only so much one person can take.

Aang raises his head high and looks down to the Fire Nation prince, his eyes looking almost regretful as the words begin to leave his mouth. "There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us." I smiled grimly, "You need to get out of here. Now."

"Please! I am trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore." Zuko pleaded, Sokka looked at him the coldness washing over his face and something else masked it like before. "Either you leave, or we attack." He said in a low growl. Zuko didn't even have the decency to get up, so much for looking for his honor. He can't even leave honorable, he'd rather snivel on the ground in defeat. Not that I minded, guess he'll have to search for his honor elsewhere.

His next actions shocked me and sent me into a fiery rage at the same time.

He raised his wrists in the air a sign of surrender, "If you won't accept me as a friend, then maybe you'll take me as a prion." He then bowed his head as if accepting his fate; it disgusted me at his idea of being noble. As if we'd have a use for someone like him here.

"No we won't." I say coldly bending a whip of water and hitting him hard. "Get out of here and don't come back, and if we ever see you again…" I said beginning a threat, "Well we'd better not see you again." I finished coldly before turning my back at the Fire Nation prince in what I had hoped was the last time.


	12. Eleven

**Oh my lord I've updated faster! This never happens, isn't it great? Anyway I loved writing the end and you'll see why. Bitchy Sera is coming up and lord it was like channeling my inner bitch, well it wasn't much channeling. Anywho hope you guys like updates should be coming more smoothly because I'm forcing myself to sit my ass down and write. **

**P.S. sorry this chapter is kind of short compared to the last ones. **

**Missfites- **My computer has officially recognized your name it's kind of great. Anyway, yes! I haven't started the prison chapter yet, but it's not going to be particularly good for Zuko. From my outline, and you just reminded me about the play and ember island and holy poop you just got me so excited for this! OMG! EMBER ISLAND! This is going to be super tough and super fun at the same time. I can't wait, anyway; thanks for reviewing and you are fantastic and awesome so thank you!

**RHatch89- **So glad you think so! Thanks for your review!

**534667lc- **There isn't going to be an extra adventure, make sure you've read chapter nine cause I explain where Sera is at the moment. Also you are very welcome for updating!

**Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers, next update should be relatively soon; though I am not sure when. Possibly next week? No promises though.**

* * *

**Eleven**

**Western Air Temple**

**Part Two**

**Toph**

I never thought, I'd be thinking this but I actually missed Zuko. As soon as he left Katara thrusted us into an ongoing rant about how awful Zuko was. She was going on and on about how he was trying to fool us, then Sokka joined in (as if he was trying to give me a headache) "Obviously he wants to lead us into some kind of trap." Sokka said in a matter of fact tone, but there was an underlying of sadness and anger.

I knew Sokka's real anger was coming from the loss of Sera… I missed her too we all did, some more than others… But I really did miss her; she would challenge Sokka to no end; and even had the Avatar hiding from her. There was nothing to not miss about her… well maybe the accidental setting things on fire when her and Sokka hated each other.

But now hearing their arguments on Zuko's ridiculous, I see how clouded their judgment is. All of their minds are fuzzed up by their perceptions of right and wrong, and they won't give the only person in the world who can willingly teach Aang fire bending, any benefit of the doubt.

Though I'd never say it to them, did they ever consider what if he really changed?

"This is just like when we were in prison together at Ba Sing Se. He starts talking about his mother and making it seem like he's an actually human being with feelings." Katara said in that tone that signified the beginning of even more ranting.

**_Whoop-Dee freaking doo!_**

"He wants you to trust and feel sorry for him so you let your guard down, then he strikes." Sokka said acting like the Fire Nation prince was a snake rather than just a regular teenager. "The thing is, it worked. I did feel sorry for him. I felt like he was really confused and hurt, but obviously, when the time came, he made his choice, and we paid the price. We can't trust him."

I rolled my eyes; well I hoped I was rolling them. No one actually has bothered to correct me over the years, so I've always assumed I've done it right. Just as I continued to ignore Sokka and Katara's incredibly "insightful" rant about Zuko. I felt Aang's heart rate speed up, he was either going to blurt out his undying love for Katara or he was about to lie.

"I kind of have a confession to make. Remember when you two got sick and I got captured by Zhao?" Although a simple nod would have sufficed Sokka had to go on and complain about how he had a wart on the flap that hung down from his throat. Which I was really glad I couldn't see.

Aang continued after Sokka's fabulous interruption. "Anyway, when Zhao had me chained up, it was Zuko who came in and got me out. He risked his life to save me." I contemplated what Zuko said before, about Aang seeing the good in him. Perhaps Aang once saw it that way, but after the series of events the more Zuko hurt them. He probably considered that there wasn't good in everyone.

That some people are just born to do wrong, and Zuko just happened to be one of those people. Considering his upbringing, it was if not likely; probably mandatory for him to do it.

"No way! I'm sure he only did it so he could capture you himself!" Katara responded viscously, her voice seething with a rage I knew she was capable of, but I'd only seen it aimed towards me. Something about it being aimed towards our only way in helping Aang was both terrifying and downright a shame.

"Yeah let's face it Aang, you're nothing but a big prize to him." Sokka said siding with his sister, which again didn't surprise me. Aang sighed in defeat, "You're probably right."

Katara huffed happy that Aang and Sokka were finally seeing it her way. Which I'm glad that I can't see, because it'd take a lot of fighting for Katara to get me to see things in her "fantastic" view point. And what was all that crazy stuff about setting Appa free? What a liar!" Katara exclaimed beginning yet another venting session, which I am not ready for. I swear Katara either has a huge crush on Zuko; or she's angry because he turned her down from her old gigantic crush on him.

I roll my eyes Katara either had a huge crush on him or she was angry cause she used to have a huge crush on him.

"Actually he wasn't lying." I pointed out, "Oh hooray! In a lifetime of evil, at least he didn't add animal cruelty to the list." I shook my head at the vicious sarcasm leaving Sokka's mouth; he was more than trying to lighten the mood. He was trying to lighten the load of loss.

""I'm just saying that, considering his messed-up family and how he was raised, he could have turned out a lot worse." Katara smiled and _insert another sarcastic comment._ "You're right, Toph! Let's go find him and give him a medal. The "not as much of a jerk as you could have been" award!" I sighed; I should have never opened my mouth. It's Katara's way or the highway, been that way since I've joined.

. "All I know is that while he was talking to us, he was sincere. Maybe you're all just letting your hurt feelings keep you from thinking clearly." Soon the three of them began ganging up on me and saying all the things Zuko did.

(As if I didn't know from Katara's three hour rant)

After being ganged up on, I felt like a string was snapped in my head; and finally I spoke what I've been dying to say. "You all are ignoring one crucial fact." I said while pocking Aang in the chest, "Aang needs a firebending teacher! We can't think of a single person in the world who can do it, who's not in jail by the way!" I said for emphasis snapping my head towards Sokka, "Now one shows up on a silver platter, literally on his hands and knees and you won't even think about it?"

I asked them increidously stomping my foot hard on the ground, allowing the fragile architecture to tremble, I smirked at their accelerated heart rates, hoping that I put some sense into them. Aang turned his body towards me silent for a moment before saying.

"I'm **_not _**having Zuko as my teacher." He says firmly, "You're darn right you're not buddy." Sokka says backing him up. Katara turns towards me and I could practically smell the smugness coming from her. "Well, I guess that settles that."

I growled in frustration, "You know, I'm beginning to wonder who really the blind one around here is!"

* * *

**Zuko**

The fire crackled next to me, used more for comfort rather than necessity. I laid my head to the hardened ground, not complaining though. I hadn't had enough time to become pampered by the soft sheets and pillows of palace life. It was short lived anyway.

I had tougher things to worry about and a soft bed wasn't one of them. I was too busy wondering where I belonged. Was it back in the Fire Nation at my father's right side, or here in the dirt groveling on the ground and begging for forgiveness from the people who'd rather die than grant it.

I tried for the sixteenth time that night to rest, until a rustling alarmed me. I sat up abruptly, reaching for my swords, but thinking against it. The rustling began again, "Who's there? Stay back!" I shouted whipping fire into my hand, and sending outwards. "It's me." I hear the earth bender say throwing up a shield of earth. She steps back and her feet connect with the fire.

I cringe at the smell of burning flesh as it reaches my nose and sends an unsettling feeling in my stomach. "You burned my feet." She squeaks out, her usually sarcastic voice gone. Only a shrill voice in obvious pain of a little girl. "I'm sorry it was a mistake!" I yell as she begins crawling away from me, taking fistfuls of dirt into her hands as she crawled.

I followed, "Let me help you!" She began bending rocks at me; I dodged them and continued after her. "I'm sorry!" I try to grab her but she brings her hands up wildly. "Get of me! Get of me!" With that I am hit in the gut with a column of rock and thrown onto my back.

For one I was definitely wrong, she was not a little girl. But a strong young woman who wouldn't hesitate to crush me with her boulders. I crawled to my makeshift bed my body sore from being thrown. I laid my head down huffing, groaning a bit at the throbbing pain at the base of my skull.

I was more than bad at being good. I was downright despicable for even trying.

* * *

I slept through the night; though I slept it was a restless one. My mind began returning to my rejection from the group, the earthbender I had burned, and Mai. As if my mental pain wasn't enough, my back, shoulders, and stomach; were sore from the earthbenders boulder connecting with my stomach. I opened my eyes to the world still in its greyish hue the sun barely had risen.

Though being a firebender I usually awoke with the sun. But not today, my limbs were heavy with fatigue so I allowed myself to indulge in sleep. It was an indulgence I wish I had not taken, for later I the morning the distinct sound of clinking metal was heard. I thought nothing of it, until I realized what followed that sound.

I threw of my blanket, and jumped over the embers of my fire. Sprinting off towards the Shao. "Shao!" I shouted, smirking slightly as he looked at me shocked. It took a lot of gambling money, and ruffing up some people to find out his real name and now it came into use. I expected to finally hear his voice but he simply turned away, I followed yelling at him until we got just above the Avatar and his groups hide out. "Stop!" I shouted, fear making its way into my system. "I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore. The mission is off. I'm ordering you to stop!"

I commanded in what I hoped was my best princely voice. Though he simply shoved me out of his way and resumed attacking on it, like it was just a mere suggestion. I huffed annoyed that I wasn't being taken seriously.

_Not that it's surprising._

I watched desperately as he attacked the group and blurted out the only thing on my mind. "If you keep attacking, I won't pay you." He turns his face towards me, his eyes ablaze; I gulped hard trying to look as fearless as possible. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and leans me towards the edge. I smile sheepishly, "Alright, I'll pay you double to stop!" I yell kicking him as he fires again, this time he misses again. He looks towards me a murderous look on his face; I smile sheepishly and open my arms as an invitation for him to pummel me.

He fire and I surround myself in flames to soften the blow, but I'm soon pushed off of the edge. Ah the feeling of free falling, it's like your stomach decides to go to your head and your brain to you shoes. It took me a moment to get my arms to work. I reach skywards, or what I hoped was; and grabbed the root my hands sliding down it burning in the process. Thankfully the friction stopped me before it was too late.

I sighed in relief, and thanked the universe for the air benders architectural system. I begin to climb and realize I had it pretty bad. My hands were burning from holding myself up for so long, and the explosions weren't a comfort as pieces of debris flew off from the mass above and rained down on me in an array of dirt water and smoldering pieces of root.

I continue climbing faltering at each explosion but doing well, a larger explosion shakes the root in my hand. I curse thinking this is the end, as I'm thrown around in the air and smoke. As it stops I see where Shao was standing is nothing more than smoke. I climb the rest of the way in relief and finally get onto solid ground. I fall back and gasp in breaths looking towards the sky in gratitude falling to my death wasn't exactly ideal.

As I get up, I begin approaching the group, cautious since things didn't go very well last time. . "I can't believe I'm saying this but… thanks, Zuko." The Avatar said in appreciation, I smiled modestly, and his water-bender friend brought the attention to himself claiming to have vanquished Shao. I took in a deep breath and started what I should have said a long time ago. "Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday, I've been through a lot in the last few years and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow, my father could return it to me." I stopped chuckling to myself at how stupid I had been. "But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to what's right. All I want to do now is play my part in ending this war, and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world."

Aang's eyes lightened in realization. "I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher." The water bending girl looked at him in outrage. "When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara, and after that, I never wanted to firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me." Aang said before bowing to me, I bowed in return smiling. "Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group." I said excitedly before the Avatar cut me off.

"Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them." He turned towards Toph. "Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?" She smiled devilishly, "Go ahead and let him join." She said pounding her fist into her palm, in what I hoped was mock hostility. "It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet."

Aang and I both smile and look towards Sokka. "I don't like that you're changing teachers so fast, and that everyone gave up on… her so fast. But hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord and get the people I love back, and if you think this is the way to do it, then, I'm all for it." Aang smiles at Sokka's approval a look of sympathy crossing his face as well as sadness. Not wanting to interrupt I didn't ask about his other firebending master. He then looks towards Katara cautiously, I swallow nervously feeling my face beginning to perspire along with my hands "Katara?" He asks, she glares at me intensely for a minute and then reluctantly from the sound of her voice begins speaking. "I'll go along with whatever you think is right."

Aang smiles at her gently; I smile and approach the group. "I won't let you down! I promise!" They all begin to leave, until it is just me. Though I am alone I smile content with the path I have decided to make.

"I will make you proud uncle."

* * *

"So here you go home sweet home, I guess, you know for now. Unpack? Lunch soon? Uh… welcome aboard?" I smile at his awkwardness, "Yeah." He walks out of my room and I can hear him say to Aang, "Okay, this is really weird."

I unpack a picture of my uncle and smile down on it recalling his wise words, one of the only ones I understand and it took me three years to figure it out.

_"__You know Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out. But if you keep an open mind, and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny someday. _

I smiled at the memory; clearly Uncle is right about most things.

I hear someone approaching my room and see Katara; she walks inside my room menacingly. "You might have everyone else here buying your ... transformation, but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past." She said slowly walking closer to me, her intensity never wavering. "So let me tell you something, right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore."

She pauses before looking at me with a slight smirk on her face.

" Because I'll make sure your destiny ends ... right then and there.

Permanently."

* * *

_Two guards dragged the girl down the hallway, round and round they went. Laughing at her efforts, as she kicked and screamed out curses towards them. But she was tired now so she allowed them, they continued dragging her by her under arms, and every crack and bump made her bruised back flare in pain. But she wouldn't make a sound, few prisoners laughed as she was being dragged around the prison, and some looked away feeling sorry for her. But she didn't want their sympathy, those guards would get there's. "Daddy can't save you now." The guards jeered once again kicking her in the ribs, she clenched her teeth _

_Two guards dragged the girl down the hallway; they went around the prison multiple times. Dragging her from her under arms and laughing at her efforts to escape. She kicked and screamed obscenities at them, but it only made them laugh harder. After ten minutes of being dragged she grew limp and their arms and allowed them to drag her, she clenched her teeth in pain at every crack and bump that made her bruised back flare in pain. But she refused to make a sound; she would not feed in to their enjoyment. They then dragged her across the hall of prisoners, some laughing at the way they humiliated hers and other's looking at her in sympathy. But she didn't want their sympathy; those guards would get what they deserved. _

_"__Look at her the mighty warden's little bastard, looks like Daddy can't save you now girl!" One of the guards barked laughing in her face. The other guard chuckled before taking her into what looked like an interrogation room. She struggled this time with new fever, not wanting to go back into isolation. She couldn't stand the bars on the windows, the suffocating feeling of being locked up._

_"__Stop struggling!" The other guard sounded smacking her hard across her face, she squeaked in shock; blood dribbling down her lip. She looked up at them hatred filling her red eyes, her cheek throbbing from the force in which he smacked her. "You are going to pay for that." She said her voice low and threatening. The guard simply laughed, and threw her into the room. She stood up shaking slightly; the second guard locked the door leaving her with just one guard. She turned towards him smiling sweetly, "Sit now." She nodded obediently and sat in the cold metal chair. He turned towards her smiling, before leaning down and pressing his lips against her stinging cheek._

_"__You know you are a pretty bastard." She turned towards him, her face ablaze from anger. "You better stand back." He smiled leaning closer, and flicking one of her long curls away from her face. "I think not." He attached his mouth to her neck and she kicked him hard in the crotch. He grunted in pain and she smiled walking to the now kneeling man as he cupped his crotch. _

_Sniveling on the ground like a little boy, rather than the tough man he tried to be. She grabbed a fistful of his dark brown hair and tugged it back. He met her eyes fear making their way into his, she smiled devilishly tugging harder. He let out a yelp and she struck his face hard, "Don't you make a sound." She sent a kick to his ribs twice, smiling at his whimpering form. _

_She wrapped both of her hands around his throat, and watched his eyes bulge. "You ever touch me again." She said before leaning close to his face until their eyes were level. "It will be the last thing you do." She released the man a look of disgust making its way onto her face. "Hurry up and get back to guarding, can't have any of your guards seeing you… weak." She said cockily, before sitting back down look as obedient as possible. The guard grunted as he stood up the pain evident on his face, but he didn't say a word; he was too afraid too. So Sera and the guard sat in silence, the only sound was of her nails tapping against the arm rest of the hard metal chair. The constant tick, was like a metronome; her heart beating in time with her taps. _

_Ye the more she tapped it seemed like fear was right behind as a constant reminder to her. Although she was hoping it was her father to visit her today. It wasn't in his usual visiting schedule; suddenly fear began making its way into her system. What if her aunt or uncle decided to pay her a visit, she could remember the hard cold eyes that seemed to seep into her system whenever they gazed at her. _

_She remembered the hard hand that used to smack her face, until her cheeks felt tender. She remembered the coldness that radiated throughout that home, though it was always warm to those who came in. She didn't want the ice to reach her heart again, because she has just thawed it out. _

_"__Who is coming?" She asked finally breaking the silence between the guard and herself. He looked at her shocked, "You don't know?" He asked increidously as if this had been my idea in the first place, "What makes you think I know, you dragged me from my room around the entire prison just for laughs. Then threw me into an interrogation room. Of course I don't know what's going on!" She shouted, his eyes widened and fear once again made its way onto his face. She huffed in irritation and turned away from the man waiting impatiently. _

_A sharp knock sounded on the door, surprising both of the occupants in the room. The guard walked slowly and opened the door slowly, the harsh sound of metal scraping against metal filled the room; causing her to cringe. She took in a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart; the guard allowed someone in and shut the door quickly. Leaving her and the stranger alone._

_She looked towards the cloaked person in front of her, wondering who would take such precautions to visit her. They reached their pale hands towards the hood and pulled it down. Sera grit her teeth in anger, before calming herself and settling her face back to its impassive glare. _

_"__What are you doing here Mai?" She barked standing up and circling her cousin. "Did you come just to see your handy work, see where you put me? Happy to have your life perfect again, no need to worry about me getting your boyfriend!" She continued yelling now, "We are family Mai, and you just threw me away like garbage!" She screamed her face reddening in rage, and angry tears filling her eyes._

_"__I hate you, I wished you'd curl up and stay in that underground fortress and stay out of my sight. I want you out of my life Mai!" Mai looked up to her cousin her face marred with streaks of mascara, a scroll clutched into her hand. "Sera please." She said softly, her voice broken and scared. Sera looked at her shocked by this new vulnerability. "Why would I show sympathy, when you didn't show it to me?" _

_Mai dropped to her knees sobbing into her cousins knees, clutching to her legs not knowing how to deal with this emotion. Sera dropped down to and hugged her cousin, though her mind was screaming in rage; her heart as angry and battered as it was. Knew Mai needed her for something she couldn't handle._

_Mai looked up to Sera, and touched her reddened cheek. "Who hurt you?" Sera shook her head, "It doesn't matter now, but who hurt you?" Mai dropped her head and handed her cousin the letter. Sera took it carefully, and read the paper. Anger bubbled up in her chest, her rage making her hands hot and itch for blood to be drawn._

_She softened and helped Mai to her feet. "I still hate you." Mai nodded but her eyes were still hopeful. "But only I am aloud to hurt you, only I am aloud to cause you anguish. As much as I can't stand you right now; we will always be family. No matter how unfortunate that is."_

_Mai cracked a small smile, "I am sorry." Sera turned away, "It doesn't matter now… I'll find him." She said more to herself than to Mai. "I know you will." Sera turned back towards Mai her face set into a bold look of determination that Mai feared but also admired. "And I will make him feel a pain that is unimaginable; he will understand true pain when I am done with him." Mai shook her head, "That's not what I want."_

_Sera shook her head, "No it's what I want, he broke his promise… It's time I've broken mine."_


	13. Twelve

**(FIXED VERSION)**

**I have a question for all of you; I have an idea of writing what Sera's promise was, once you read that chapter you'll know what Zuko's promise was. It will be chapter twelve and a half, I will also on the day of twelve and a half post chapter thirteen! So if you want to chapters in one cause I kind of want to write her promise which I've already kind of started. So if you want it great, if not that's cool too! **

**I have officially started the Boiling Rock as well, and I stopped right before Zuko's reaction and my lord I loved writing it! I mean it may change since I edit at least three times, and even then it's not as good as I hope as I've re-read some previous chapters.**

**YIKES! **

**Anywho, sorry for the long Author's note, hope you like it!**

**Em- **Yes Zuko is going to find out she's gone soon really soon! Like next chapter, well technically depending on if you want chapter twelve and a half but it'll be the same day. So whatever yes next time I update his reaction will be in there!

**Missfites- **I love talking to you too! I'm so glad you're loving the chapters, and your reviews make me smile every time I see them; and yes the drama is going to be intense ( once I get to writing it right now it's all in the brain) It's going to be very awkward!

**RHatch89- **Thank you! So glad you think so, and thanks for reviewing! Might I say I love your profile pic I am obsessed with Darren Chris, oh my lord I wish I could see him as Hedwig! Also Chord Overstreet is just perfect and gosh. (I apologize I am a gleek, I just don't write fanfiction about it cause I am too afraid to ruin my favorite characters ever. Plus I'm in like post glee depression still) Sorry that was a whole lot of unneeded information.

**534667lc- **Honestly I don't know whether they will make up soon, because they both hurt each other a lot throughout the story line. But they will eventually and that is for sure, and you are very welcome for updating.

**Please keep the reviews coming you lovely people!**

* * *

**Twelve**

**The Firebending Masters**

**Zuko**

_We ran hand in hand, both of us laughing at each other; our squeals of laughter filling the air. The setting sun illuminated around us, and she turned towards me. Her beauty was a sight to behold, and I cherished it as she walked towards me. Her dark brown curls lighting up in the sun, her ruby eyes shining in happiness, and mirth. I reached out and stretched one of the chocolate curls and let it go, a pout graced her face as she whined out my name. I laughed heartily, causing her to take off and we ran again around the gardens our laughter once again greeting out ears. _

_It was like our own secret place, where there were no talks of darkness, no fear of war and the unknown of tomorrow. Only the sound of our laughter and our hands clasped tight. She stalked towards me resembling a wild cat ready to pounce, but the underlying look of laughter was enough to remind me she was still being playful._

_But soon it stopped, and instead she stood directly in front of me, her hand placed lightly on my shoulder and the playfulness wiped straight from her eyes, as if it had never been there at all._

_"__Zuko." She said softly, causing the smile to disappear from my own face. "I need you to promise me something." She proposed, "Anything." I breathed out not giving myself a second of thought. "Promise me you'll take care of Mai when I'm gone." The happiness that had been bubbling in my chest was wiped away entirely from those words. Those horrid words of escape, and leaving this poisoned land that has caused us nothing but anguish. "I will." I said solemnly, she stepped closer her face inches from mine and her perfumed scent wafting onto my face. A fire lit in her eyes and a fierce expression made its way onto her face. "Promise me you'll never hurt her."_

_I nodded smiling slightly, "Never." I promised she nodded satisfied and that smile that I had craved in my first year in exile returned, sending my heart in ease. "Good." She said, "Because if you break your promise I'll break mine." I nodded and then took her hand, "What was your promise?" I asked as we walked, she let go of my hand and walked in front of me that mischievous glint shining her eye once again. The one that usually got me in less than ideal situations. "Don't you worry, as long as you keep your promise I won't break mine."_

_I nodded and grabbed her hand and took off into a run, the sound of her lighthearted laughter once again filling the air, as we chased turtle ducks and splashed in the pond. "I'll never break my promise." I said solemnly, and she giggled her eyes shining from laughter. "I know." _

She was wrong.

* * *

"I know you're nervous." I said looking down at the Avatar's shaking form, "But remember firebending in it of itself is **_not _**something to fear." I said trying to be comforting rather than cold, something I have been coming off as for as long as I can properly remember. "Okay not something to fear." Aang repeated nodding to himself. "I don't know Zuko… My old master always said that fire **_is_** something to fear as well as to wield with wisdom not anger."

I snorted, his old master sounded like a monk, knowing the Avatar his old master was probably a Fire Sage. "Well they're right." I stated calmly, "Because if you don't respect fire, it'll chew you up and spit you out like an angry komodo rhino." I yelled startling the Avatar, I chuckled at the way he jumped before remaining my composure and positioning my arms behind my back in what I hoped was in the way of a professional.

"Now show me what you've got. Any amount of fire you can make." I step back allowing him room to create the flame, he taken in a shaky breath and that's when I realize this will end badly. Uncle has always told me that it begins with the breath; a strong breath produces a strong flame. Aang wasn't convincing me of that, not even in the slightest.

He thrust his palm out and a puff of blackened smoke escapes from his palm.

I stare at the boy dumbfounded; after all of his displays of raw power. Times when I wondered why I should continue and try to fight someone who obviously excides in any power I have. Bended the weakest Fire in Fire Nation history.

"Maybe I need a little more instruction." He starts out sheepishly. I nod in complete agreement, he needs something for sure. "Perhaps a demonstration?" He suggests "Good idea, you might want to take a couple steps back." I warn, Aang complies and awaits my instruction. I take a step back and inhale deeply filling my lungs completely with air; I thrust my fist out and am met with the smallest of flames. I hear Aang's applaud but it's only background noise, since my initial shock has overtaken all of my senses.

"What was that?" I question staring at my hands like they were foreign objects rather than the tools I used to show my rage, and burn down anything and everything in front of me. "This is the worst firebending I've ever seen!" I yell staring again at these traitorous hands, Aang cut in good-naturedly which I can feel is going to get on my nerves in the long run. "I thought it was…nice." He says smiling, as if that were actual a helpful comment.

I roll my eyes ignoring him and continue firebending, or should I say attempting to firebend. Yet each time I'd thrust out my fist in the hope of the fire I'd usual produce I am met with the flames weaker than a three year old Azula. "Why is this happening?" I asked more to myself than to Aang, "Maybe it's the altitude?" Aang questions rubbing his head, but I know it's just an effort to comfort me.

My flames were perfect yesterday, higher than were I was standing at the moment. "Yeah could be." I grumbled, but of course I was persistent as usual. I didn't want to accept defeat, after everything I've done to come here I cannot, could not accept that I was not up to par on my bending. I would not be replaced by some guru he had before, and not out of pride. But to do my part, I've done too much though.

I left Mai… I disappointed my father who was finally accepting me, but in reality was it really me he was accepting? Or just the android he had desperately wanted, the blindly obedient son that would kill the only beacon of hope all for the purpose of honor and a crown.

No he didn't accept me, he accepted the mask.

Though I want to be angry at him for all that he's put me through, all I feel is an emptiness and pity replacing the hatred for my family. The only person who understood me even better than I understood myself was Uncle, and perhaps I'm doing this for him. To prove to him every day that I am worthy, but if I don't get this together.

I may prove only that my father is right, I'd give up everything just to come back sniveling on the ground and begging for forgiveness.

I was focusing hard on bending, with Aang's comment cutting in every once in a while but it was only becoming clear to me what was happening. I couldn't bend anymore, or not in the intensity that I was used to; and I can only think of Sera's words as a plausible reason why.

I leaned against a column far from the warming fire that the team was sitting around. I didn't think I deserved to be part of such a comforting and family-like setting. They were comfortable around each other all warm and welcoming. But I feel as if it doesn't apply to me, Katara is waiting for me to slip up; but I can't slip up if I can't bend.

Yet to me, that feels like I am playing with them. So I have one choice.

I have to tell them.

I walk towards the group cautiously, as if my bad attitude and family issues can tamper with their warm atmosphere. I tan in a deep breath and speak, "Listen everybody; I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff." The earth bender raises her hands in surrender, "Don't look at me I didn't touch your stuff." I smile amused before looking at the ground in shame anger making its way into my system at the humiliation of saying this.

Especially to Katara I could already sense the snooty look that will cross her face. "I'm talking about my firebending. It's gone." Everyone looks towards me uneasy as the words leave my mouth, and we are thrown into an awkward silence, until Katara began laughing. I look towards her angrily; I knew she would find joy in anything that was terrible to me.

"I'm sorry I'm just laughing at the irony." I bet she was, "You know, how it would've been nice for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago." I frown, "Well it's not lost..." I say more like convincing myself, "It's just weaker for some reason."

Katara glares at me her eyes icy and cold, with a slight smirk playing on her lips. "Maybe you're not as good as you think you are." She taunts, before smirking behind the bowl she had raised to her lips. I shake my head ignoring her remark. Too lost in my own head to care, only one thought was in my mind.

_How could this have happened?_

_Nighttime, fireflies flutter across the abyss of night the only illumination coming from Sera's cautious flames that spread across her fingertips, like her personal pieces of the sun to wield. She stopped at our spot and drilled me relentlessly, throwing fist filled with fires towards me. I blocked and attacked, my face reddening with anger at how little my improvement worked against her flames._

_They ignited the darkness, they were a brute force; a strength I could only dream of. I thrusted out my fist roughly; growling in outrage causing Sera to be pushed back by its brutish force. "Stop Zuko." She whispered harshly, her face filled with disappointment; she grabbed my wrist dispelling the fire. "Fire is not about brutish force, no matter how much your father believes it is. Fueling fire by rage will create very powerful flames. But once that rage is dispelled you will produce nothing more than smoke." _

_I looked towards her my head held high; not allowing her to see that her words affected me; that her disappointment broke my heart. I would not be the weakling my father believed. "Well it's a good thing I'll never lose my hatred for my father." She shook her head sadness filling her eyes, "Then you'll never succeed as a bender. "_

I bet it's because I changed sides." I say realization hitting me, from thinking back to that night. Katara snickered at the comment, "That's ridiculous." Aang shook his head his face in that of concentration. "I don't know, maybe it isn't. I do remember what…" He trailed off looking towards Sokka in what I assumed was permission. But he only looked away shame overtaking his face for unknown reasons to me.

"My old master." Aang clarified, "Said that firebending that comes from powerful emotions such as rage and sadness won't last. If the anger you used to fuel it dissipates, your bending won't be the same." I looked at him wondering if the Avatar had another element, perhaps reading minds came with air?

_What if?_

I shook the thought away before I could finish it, a ridiculous thought really. Sera couldn't…

"So, all we need to do is make Zuko angry. Easy enough." Sokka said back to his lighthearted mask, he began pocking me in the head with the hilt of his sword, repeatedly, then to my waist and torso. "Okay cut it out!" I yelled, "Look, even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way."

Katara opened her mouth as if I needed another snide comment from her, but Toph beat her to it. "There is another way; you're going to need to learn to draw firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source." Sokka snickered as if a brilliant joke came to him, and from the look on his face I could see that another sarcastic comment was coming. "How's he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano?" He asked snickering at his own "cleverness".

"No." Toph began, "Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is." Sokka smiled, and I've learned in the past few days that it meant he was going to say something incredibly unintelligent. "So is it jumping into a volcano?" He asked animatedly snickering once again; he honestly believed his comments were brilliant. "I don't know." She replied honestly, as if Sokka didn't say the most remotely stupid comment I've heard in a while.

"For earth bending the original benders were badger moles." She said her unfocused eye landing on the area where I was sitting. I often wondered whether or not to pity Toph or wish I was her. She'd never understand the perception of color, but I'd wish to never know what it meant to be marked on my face. Because I wouldn't understand what it meant. It's not the superficiality of my face that I miss, just the tiredness of whenever I see my reflection I'll always see my father's lesson as well.

* * *

"One day, when I was a little girl, I ran away and hid in a cave. Toph said beginning her story, it was extraordinary, she turned bending; something I've always been taught was that bending was a weapon that must be wielded with greatness. Though Uncle and Sera both tried to tell me that it was much more I didn't realize that until now.

"That's amazing Toph." Aang said after she finished her story, he went onto explaining his own heritage but it was no help to me. The more they talked about the original source the more apprehensive I became. I couldn't learn from the original source because once again my ancestry had to do something stupid. "Well this doesn't help me." I interjected bitterly, "The original fire benders were the dragons, and they're extinct." Aang looked at me strangely, shock over taking his features as if he hadn't known. "What do you mean? Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid."

That's when it hit me, Aang is lost in time. He wasn't born in the same time period, when he was born there wasn't a war between each nation; there was peace and the Fire Nation simply excelled in industrialization coming up with new ideas, the earth kingdom were strong people; the water tribes though divided hade their pride, and the air nomads were the epitome of peace.

The world was so different; to him these are just new things he must face, another surprise that the Fire Nation took something else away from society. "Well they aren't around anymore, okay?" I said icily, getting the idea across that I did not wish to talk about it. In reality, I didn't want to disappoint him with more reasons to hate me.

As the night continued, we came up with a solution or what I hoped was a solution. The Sun Warriors, civilization, to connect both path and present and pray for a lesson. Praying indeed, because if I don't get my bending back it's the world at stake from my father's plans. But that's so long away; I have nothing to worry about.

I had no idea then, but I was terribly wrong.

* * *

_They __reached for her elbows and walked her along the halls and back to her cell. This time paying mind to be extra careful with her; but she wasn't paying much attention to them. Her head was swimming with the words on that page and the betrayal she had witnessed from __**him. **__How could Zuko play her cousin like that? Though there was a part of her that relished in the fact that Mai too would feel a pain that she was forced to feel when being forgotten. _

_But it wasn't as good to her, as when she was the one causing the pain. They stopped in a grimy looking hall and thrusted a broom into her hands. "Sweep up." The guard said before walking off, she grumbled a curse word under her breath and hit one of the passing guards with her broom. They turned around glaring and rubbing their head muttering words of hatred. _

_But they did nothing to harm her, her eyes widened in realization. _

_They knew._

_"__You're the warden's daughter!" A voice screeched out accusingly, she turned towards the holder of the voice to be met with an angry looking Suki. Her sapphire eyes hardened in rage as she held out her broom as a weapon. "Suki put the broom stick down, please I'll explain everything. She said dropping her own broom to the floor, trying to show the warrior that she was not the threat. _

_"__No, I won't you were talking all of this crap about wanting to leave, and this talk of wanting a better world. I should've known you're just spying on the prisoners. When you were getting beat up was that an act to? So I could gain your trust?" Sera rolled her eyes and grabbed the broom from Suki's hand and placed it against the wall. "Listen, I wasn't lying; yes the warden is my father but I am not about to explain all of my family issues to you." _

_Suki raised an eyebrow unamused, and that's when Sera gave in. She only meant to summarize but her story began spewing out of her mouth like a geyser. Suki searched desperately for a trace of falseness but the broken look crossing her face was proof enough. Sympathy began to flood her face but Sera didn't want that, she wanted her to understand._

_"__Listen I know Zuko burnt down your village, and I intend on giving him what he deserves." Sera said venomously, before grabbing a broom and sweeping the floor with a new vigor. "What did he do?" Suki asked after moments of silence, Sera stopped and once again a sadness and anger filled her eyes. "He broke a promise."_

* * *

"Look this seems promising." I looked towards the carving of a person being surrounded by two dragons and they breathed fire onto him. "Though I'm not sure what this tells us about the original source of firebending." He concluded as if the picture actually took extreme thought, to me it was pretty clear. The dragons didn't like humans.

"They look pretty angry to me."

"I thought the dragons were friends with the Sun Warriors." Aang asked shocked by the notion of someone frying their friend, then again some might be shocked by the fact a man would want to barbeque his sons face "Well they had a funny way of showing it."

We began walking and a peaceful silence I had been longing for had finally commenced, but it was short lived. One thing I learned about the Avatar on that trip, besides his amazing persistent; is his annoying ability to break any silence. "Zuko something happened to the dragons in the last hundred years." I stopped not daring to look back at him, and closed my eyes trying hard to think of a way to break it to him. "Something you're not telling me." Aang concludes that edge of curiosity on his voice that I really wish wasn't there. I open my eyes and look towards the Avatar, keeping that stone hard look on my face as I could watch more hope vanish from his eyes on the view of my people.

"My great-grandfather Sozin happened." I said venomously, "He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. They were the ultimate fire benders, and if you could conquer one your firebending talents would become legendary; and you'd earn the honorary title, Dragon." I said wincing at who was the last conqueror of a dragon.

"The last great dragon was conquered long before I was born, by my uncle." Aang turned towards me shock overtaking his face. "But I thought your uncle was… I don't know good?"

_He is._

I shrugged looking away from him, I didn't want him to have a view point on Uncle, and I realized that I didn't want him to think anything of him. Only as a good man who actually tried hard to go on the right path. Either way Uncle is more of man that I will ever hope to be.

"He had a complicated past." I said, "Family tradition I guess." We continue moving along and come across a golden gate, it was surrounded by stone carved in eccentric designs; and within it was gold more valuable than anything in the Fire Palace repository.

Aang runs up to the gate and pulls on it frantically or perhaps it was from excitement. Though as much as pulled and used air bending, it wasn't enough the gate wouldn't budge. I looked towards the ground to see more carvings; I stepped aside, and saw a light emitting from a stone column and hitting a stone onto the gate.

"Wait." I say softly analyzing the patterns once again; I train my eyes on the stone surrounding the gate and the small red light.** "**It's a celestial calendar, just like the Fire Sages have in their temples. I bet that opens the door but only when sunlight hits at just the right angle. On the solstice."

"Monkey feathers!" Aang yells in exasperation, "The solstice again? We can't wait here that long." I nodded in agreement, "No we can't." I get to the ground and unsheathe one of my duel swords; I angle it towards the structure emitting the light and reflect it to the gate.

"Nothing's happening." Aang replies, the comment wasn't particularly helping me feel confident in my skills, so I chose to ignore it. "Come on." I growl towards the stone, steadying my hand and reflecting the light against the golden orb. It does exactly as Aang says; nothing I was ready to give up on the gate until a rumbling interrupts the silence around us along with the creaking sounds of stone scratching against stone.

I stand up smiling at my work, "You know Zuko; I don't care what everyone else says about you. You're pretty smart." I smile as he walks past me, "Wait what?"

(Line Break)

"Help!" Aang yelled out for the hundredth time in the past hour. I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation as he yelled yet another time. After dancing with him… which is something I'd never admit until I am on my deathbed. As well as us grabbing a glowing egg, and being incased in a dark green glue type substance. I am either being laughed at by fate and it's just enjoying my misery or this is payback for trying to capture the world's only beacon of hope.

I like to think it's the second.

"HELP!" Aang screamed… again.

"Who are you yelling to? Nobody's lived here for centuries!" I retaliate wishing I could rub my temples from the incoming headache from Aang's hour and a half of screaming. Aang turns his head towards me, raising an eyebrow. "Well what do you think we should do?" I open my mouth for a witty response and then close it.

It was going to be a very long night.

"Who is down there?" A voice rings out and the view of a man's sandals obscures my line of vision. Aang begins screeching as loud as possible, and before I know it I am being licked clean by an aardvark sloth.

"For trying to take our sunstone, you must be severely punished!" He yells his voice sharp and authoritative. "We didn't come here to take your…sunstone. We came here to find the origin of all firebending." I said in a voice that I hoped was authorative but from the looks I was getting I was probably pissing them off further.

One of the Sun Warrior's chief started talking about us stealing his treasure and that's when it hit me, we are going to die. "Please, I don't normally play this card, but…" I rolled my eyes the tone in Aang's voice, it signified all innocence and sincerity, but in reality he played the Avatar card a lot; I could just sense it.

"I'm the Avatar." Just hear us out." I stand up tall like I was taught, chest out, head high, and looking just above the bridge of my nose. "My name is Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation." I stopped and instantly my posture crumbled and my eyes fell to the floor, because it was a lie. I was not, I would never be worthy of such a title. The Prince and Fire Lord were not evil; before my great-grandfather the Fire Nation was a great one. It shared it's wealth with the world in peace.

Yet now we simply bring pain and war with us. Wherever there is a trace of the Fire Nation there is a trail of pain and suffering. "Or least, I used to be." In reality even then I wasn't a prince. I was the prince my father wanted a few days ago, but the real prince my country deserved? That the word deserved?

No, never.

My country has changed the way of fire bending instead of using it as a martial arts form and an extension of who we are. It is used to strike fear into others. "I know my people have distorted the ways of firebending, to be fueled by anger and rage. But now I want to learn the true way, the original way. When we came here, I never imagined the Sun Warrior's civilization was secretly alive. I am truly humbled to be in your presence." I say before bowing my head, Aang following along in suit.

"Please, teach us."

The chief looked at us and with a curt nod to his head as if surveying us he spoke. "If you wish to learn the ways of the Sun, you must learn them from the masters, Ran and Shaw." Aang looking puzzled addressed him, "There are two of them?"

The Sun Chief walked towards and I looking at us and nodding to himself. "When you present yourself to them, they will examine you. They'll read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry." He said emphasizing it as if I didn't already know how awful mine were. "If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you. If they don't, you'll be destroyed on the spot."

* * *

"If you're going to see the masters, you must bring them a piece of the Eternal Flame. This is the very first one" I look towards this fire and my breath is taken away, not at the fire itself. Because it is just as spectacular as any ordinary flame. But the value behind it the history, this was the first of many flames to come and it all began somewhere it was one second a desolate world without light and then, it just simply existed and now we can't imagine a world without it.

"It was given to man by the dragons, and we have kept it going for thousands of years." The sun warrior chief said pride filling his voice and posture. I stare at it in wonder, "I don't believe it." I murmur utterly transfixed by such beauty before me. The Sun Chief reaches out his hand and grabs two tuffs of fire holding it out still surveying us, and I wonder if he was also judging us as the masters would.

It was a monumental moment for me, holding ancient fire; it was a moment I'd never live down. Until Aang opened his mouth.

"Um, Mister Sun Chief Sir, yeah, I'm not a fire bender yet. Couldn't my friend here carry it for me?" The Sun chief looking completely flabbergasted by the idea and responded calmly as if he never changed his expression in the first place. "No. This ritual illustrates the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy. You must maintain a constant heat. The flame will go out if you make it too small." He said passing a piece of the flame to Aang, "Make it too big, and you might lose control." He said passing it to me and looking into my eyes as if I didn't already know.

After walking the uneven terrain and encouraging Aang the entire time.

_Something I didn't even know I was capable of._

We were positioned to meet the masters. "We could turn back now. We've already learned more about fire than we'd hoped." Aang said showing me his weak flame. I shook my head, "No we're seeing this through to the end. We're going to meet these masters and find out what's so great about them."

Aang looked towards the caverns apprehension making its way onto his features, "What if they judge and attack us?" I smirk at him, "Well, we're the Fire Prince and the Avatar." I say unsheathing my sword a little for emphasis. "I think we take these guys in a fight, whoever they are." Aang nods uneasily while I turn to the Sun Chief, "Bring them out!"

Chanting began, people pounded drums, and a brilliant display of fire in a way I hadn't seen since the circus of my childhood. Yet they were far different in their expression, a passion ignited the air; as they pounded a rhythm unbound by our rules of music and creating such passion that was long lost in the uniformed way of the Fire Nation.

"Sound the call!" In an instant my thoughts of the beauty before my vanished as fear made its way into my system. I stiffen slightly and hold the fire out as an offering, I hear Aang panic and then feel a tap on my shoulder, I ignore his presence until he whispered, "Zuko my fire went out."

I cringed, "What do you want me to do?" I hissed back, and then he reached over my arm for my flame, I shoved him away but he came back, "Give me some of yours." He whispered reaching for the flame; I moved my hand away glaring at him. "No, just make your own." I whispered back, "I can't." Aang said exasperated, and once again reaching for the flame. "Get some from the warriors." I hissed back, "Hurry." But it was to no avail he continued reaching for the flame.

"Stop cheating on me!" I yelled, "Quit being stingy!" Aang yelled back, he continued reaching and I swatted him away with my other hand until he pushed my hand down and the flame expelled. "Uh oh." He said sheepishly, I was ready to lash out on him, until a rumbling stopped me. Two eyes met my own, and a roar filled the silence.

My heart was racing at an incredible rate and the hair at my neck stood on end, a mighty roar sounded once again and in a rush of air a red blur flew past me and a blue blur in my peripheral vision. As I turned in awe I was met with the glory of two powerful creatures before me.

"These are the masters?" I ask in awe at the beautiful display of raw power these dragons held, "Still think we can take them?" Aang asked, I hushed him blushing slightly at my cocky remark. "I-I never said that." The dragons were circling us and I continued staring at them in wonder and fear.

"Zuko, I think we're supposed to do the Dragon Dance with them." Aang says solemnly, I turn towards the Avatar wondering if he inhaled too much smoke. "What? What about this situation makes you think they want us to dance?" I ask him incredulously; he simply shrugs slightly and turns towards me saying, "Well, I think they want us to do something. Let's just try it." I stare at him contemplating how bad it would be if I ran, but I thought against it from the fierce dragons in front of me. "Fine." I mutter and we begin the dance, just as before each fluid movement at the corner of my eye the dragon twirls in a way resembling my own movements.

Each movement we made the dragons processed as if it was a test, and we were passing relatively well, as we do it through the sky it seems like the dragons are mimicking us, each moving as we do flying through the sky effortlessly and beautifully. We finish the dance and face each dragon, I face the blue dragon and it stares at me it's teeth bared and breathing hard staring into my eyes; and just like the Sun warrior said it felt like it was surveying every wrong and every right I had ever done in my life. It was judging me, seeking out what was in my cold excuse of a heart, and then it opened its mouth the red dragon following in suit. Flames flooded from their mouths and flames engulfed us both, I cried out in fear shielding my face from the scorching heat.

But as I looked up, I witnessed everything to me that I never understood as fire. "I understand." I said softly, and I did. It was color an array of so many colors; I'd never associate with fire. Blues, and greens, red, and yellows, pinks, purples, it was beauty. I never associated the flame as something of beauty but it was, it was brilliance, and warmth; the comforting hand of a mother, the warmth of a full belly.

It was no longer destruction or fear, but light and color. Fire is not a burden on us, it is a gift.


	14. Twelve and a half

**So not that anyone read the Authors note or anything, this is the explanation of Sera's promise. From the flashback that she was talking about with Zuko. I will update the first Boiling Rock chapter ASAP; as soon as it's done it will be up. I have most of the draft written, and I have to get this out before school starts. Which unfortunately is Monday, so I apologize for the filler, but it is important.**

**Sort of.**

**Lynntheripper- **Thanks again even though I've already PM'd you for watching out and commenting about the repeating paragraphs. Thanks so much for that! Hope you enjoy Sera's promise!

**Firewolf10- **Sorry you have to wait to find out about Sera's reaction to Zuko, but I will make it extra juicy for you!

**Missfites- **So glad the flashbacks were good! They took a lot of editing the first three flashback drafts were terrifying! Glad you are liking it and love hearing from you!

**RHatch89- **Thanks so much!

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow if all goes to plan! If not then probably Thursday or Friday.**

* * *

**Twelve 1/2**

**Sera's Promise**

_The Past:_

_The carriage rolled towards the destination, jostling the man and his sleeping girl. He reached over, a gentle smiling gracing his face as he pushed a curl behind her ear while she slept. The coach came to a stop the driver opening the compartment and giving him that grim smile that he was not ready to see just yet. "We've arrived sir, shall I take Miss Seraphine's bags to her usual quarters in this residence?" The man asked his employer in his usual polite manner. The man nodded grimly and gathered his sleeping daughter into his arms. She whimpered in her sleep mumbling sleepy protests at being moved from her comfortable spot. "Come on little flame, it will only be a little longer." He cooed to his eight year old, enjoying his last moments with her._

_He walked towards the extravagant home, apprehension making its way into his system as he nodded towards his servant, who knocked onto the door in three short raps. The door opened slowly making an eerie creak, sending an unsettling feeling into the man's stomach. Yet he simply ignored it, because he could no longer face her anymore and see the anguish he caused her. _

_"__Good evening sir, how may I be of assistance?" The servant asked his voice low as to not disturb his employers. "Tell my sister that I need to speak to her, it is of utmost importance." The man said his voice heavy with grief for the decision he must make, the servant gave him a curt nod and moved aside gesturing him to come inside. He ushered the man into the study and came back with a hot cup of tea._

_"__Please sir sit; allow me to take the child into the guest room." He said gesturing to the blissfully unaware child. The man shook his head refusing the request, and instead placed his sleeping girl onto one of the plush couches closest to his own. He couldn't bear parting with her, not when they only had precious moments left together. "What is the meaning of this?" his brother in law asked increidously, his face upturned in distaste. "I need your assistance, please." He rasped out his voice hoarse from pain, though he only conveyed this to his sister, pleading her with his eyes that she'd understand. "Brother." She said softly placing a warm hand onto his cheek as a sign of comfort. _

_"__What is it that you need?" His brother in law rushed in wanting him out as quickly as possible. "It's my daughter Serapine." He said softly, causing the two adults to raise cautious eyebrows. "I want you to take care of her… After her mother passed, I've done some regrettable things…I only hope for you to care for her in the way you do for your daughter. Sera will bring such honor to your household, if you were willing. Her bending is exquisite, and her energy is…well infectious." He said smiling adoringly at this girl that stole his heart when he realized his wife was with child. Most wished for a boy, but he only wanted a reflection of his wife, the one he loved so much. _

_"__I want her to be happy, and I know… I know that she isn't with me."_

* * *

"Come here my little fire." He said beckoning me to him, and I listened my back stiffened and my hands beading with sweat. It's been this way for years, ever since my father dropped me off like I was nothing more than a burden. Though I forgive him, I'll always forgive him; no matter how much he hurts me.

I kneeled at his feet and laid my head to his lap while he ran his long fingers through my hair gently massaging my scalp. "What is it that you wish sensei?" I asked blinking up at my teacher; he taught me well in the three years that I had been with my aunt and uncle. After my father left they looked into what he said, I was smart, I could bend unlike Mai so I was useful. I could be used for the wishes of their lord and become an assassin for the Fire Lord once I turned thirteen.

He cupped my face and smiled at me his eyes so cruel. "Aw little fire, I wish for you to show no mercy." He said cupping my face harder and grinding his fingers into the flesh at my cheeks. I remained stony, not even breathing heavier from the pain. I would not show weakness, that was lesson number one. It is essential that I do not show my misunderstandings. "Why did you show that guard mercy my sweet little flame?" He asked his harsh grey eyes shining in mirth.

"I only wanted to prolong it, but I mistakenly showed mercy. I beg for your forgiveness sensei." I rasped wrenching my face from his hands and removing a sai from my sleeve in a quick flick of my wrist and pressing it to my arm. I slashed it quickly grunting slightly from the pain, I did it repeatedly watching my sensei's face the entire time as he first watched smug and then his expression softened. "Stop my flame." I did so, making sure I was numb as to not feel the pain.

He took the sai from my hand snapped his fingers, a cloth appearing into his hands almost instantly. "My little flame, you even punish yourself with a fire." He cooed wiping down my arms gently, "You must express that fire when you punish those guards my dear." He cooed sweetly, "Do you understand your mistake my sweet?" I nodded curtly, "Yes sensei, may I be excused?" He nodded, a small smile on his face; "Practice dear one, your test is coming up with our lord."

A faked a large smile and threw myself at my sensei laughing with a fake relief. "Oh sensei such wonderful news!" I said smiling down at him, he smiled and released me. "Now practice dear one."

I walked out of the room stiffly and to the yard, Mai watched me warily and I gave her a small smile. "Sera is everything alright?" She asked her cheeks paling in fear of my well-being. I smiled and kneeled in front of her before hugging her torso my forehead on her stomach. She patted my head and ran a hand through my curls. "I don't understand Sera? Aren't the lessons good?" I looked up to her innocent face and nodded, "Yes, but I am so tired. But I must practice." I said smiling hugely, I giggled for good measure and skipped to the gardens grabbing my weapons.

The servants left out a table filled with sai's sharpened and shined, as well as throwing knives, and my duel swords.

I grabbed the sai's and stepped back eyeing the target, I threw the knives towards the targets each one hitting home with a soft thud. Each sai I reeled hit the target in the exact spot, and each time I released a sai I released another ounce of my hatred. For my aunt and uncle who allowed this to go one using me only for my abilities and willingness for their approval ,to my sensei who is grooming me to become a killer with no remorse, to my mother for leaving me alone, and my father for sending me to these people who have taken away so much from me.

I once viewed the world as a forgiving place, where redemption is optional and goodness existed. But it doesn't and life is like a candle the barest amount of hope is the flame but the wind will come and snuff it out.

"What happened?" I turned towards the holder of the voice and they were pressed against the wall with a sai pressed against their neck in an instant. I stared up at the wide eyes of Zuko and stepped back my face void. "Sera." He said softly, before taking the sai from my hand and taking my hand into his warm one. I registered the feeling but I couldn't bring myself to feel it. He sat down on the grass and pulled me to his lap smoothing out my hair and holding as close as he could. "Your name is Seraphine, your eleven years old, your mother's name was Jade and she loved you very much; you have a cousin named Mai and you love her more than anything in this world, you have a best friend named Zuko who is the crowned prince of the Fire Nation who you say has the biggest head in the world. You hate his sister very much but you admire his mother greatly, and you are not a monster."  
I sucked in a breath and felt the ice melt from my chest; I looked towards him tears filling my eyes. "It's soon." I said softly, and to us that meant everything.

"I'll try to stop this, I'll save you Sera."

But he was no hero, and I was no damsel; and the world wasn't fair and he tried for two years, but even a prince's persistence can't save the sentenced.

* * *

**The Promise: **

_How much longer?_

I had asked myself that question when I first began my lessons. How much longer would this go on until I lost myself, and it turns out I had an answer. It took five years for me to succumb, to the ways to hurt people so bad they could never walk again without a limp. I gave people scars too awful to look at, that made Zuko's looked like child's play. I was truly a monster, and I relished in it when I had on a new mask.

The mask of a killer.

I laced up my boots, with shaking hands nerves making their way into my system. Warm hands encircled my own and I looked up into the cold eyes of my uncle. Though his hands were warm his eyes were as cold as my soul. "You better not make a fool out of us." He said raising his hand to strike me, I grabbed hold of his wrist before it could make contact with my face and twisted it backwards, not breaking it but immobilizing him. "I will not do this for you, but for myself. So I will never have to rely on you, again."

I said twisting his wrist harder until he winced in pain, I released him a smile on my face and continued lacing my boots. Sharp footsteps sounded and I looked up smiling at my sensei. "Sensei, you came!" I said happily, he smiled and kissed my forehead. Kneeling down and tying my laces quickly. "The time has come my little flame; prove them you are the little murderess I know you are."

I smiled and let the mask slip on, no one noticed when it happened. But one minute regret would fill my eyes the next moment they were a gruesome blood thirsty red, Zuko always claimed my eyes reminded him of rubies. But I believe they look like blood.

I walked with my back straight and my head held high and proud, I walked along side my sensei. His thick arms and grizzly stature made me appear small and skinny, although the underlying muscle I had was the only proof of some training. I looked simply like a little girl who had no business in this meeting.

I stepped into the room, and three other boys looked back at me. They sneered at me, their heads held high with a cockney look on their faces. "What's the little girl doing here?" I blinked back at them, not saying a word. My Sensei had his hand on my shoulder a tight smile on his face, it bothered him strangely enough.

I was so used to him being so unforgiving but the last two years; he became my confident and caring. He pulled me aside into a room, and instead of the coldness in his eyes there was so much regret. "Sera I'm sorry." He said softly his voice cracking from emotion, "I had only days left to pick a student, either that or be…dismissed from the Fire Lord's elite, your uncle allowed me to groom you as an assassin for the Fire Lord. I apologize, I thought I'd be detached; but you grew on me my sweet little flame. I truly hope you have it in you to forgive me."

I did forgive him, because he was just doing what he had to so he could survive. He would have found a strong boy if not for my uncle. "Of course sensei, now we must not be late for our lord." I said in the emotionless way I had been taught. We walked back into the room, each students master behind them there left hand on the child's shoulder.

We all waited in the dark room, the only illuminance coming from the torches on the wall. Until a brilliant display of bending Fire Lord Ozai sat on his throne. His eyes were ablaze a cold gaze with an intensity, his eyes held the craving of human flesh; especially when dead.

We all fell to one knee bowing our heads down before him, "Rise." He said simply and we did so, his eyes flickered to the four of us, his eyes resting on me his brows furrowing in confusion. "What is the meaning of this Azkai?" The Fire Lord asked my sensei, he raised an eyebrow back at the Fire Lord, a challenge in his eyes. "Do you not trust me? I was once your finest servant my lord; I never disappoint." A smirk graced the Fire Lord's lips, "Let us see."

The masters backed from their students, I smiled at the three boys in front of me. They had cockiness in their walk a, swagger that could only come from years of training with the snootiest people their parents could find. I knew what I wanted to do; I'd let my vicious mask out and let it play around. I would skin their skin off and soak up their blood with their own flesh.

I analyzed them and looked for the easiest target. The youngest boy my age, he had dark brown hair slicked back and skittish grey eyes his hands itching to be elbow deep in someone's body. The middle one about fourteen, had tar black hair that hung in his face and easy way to cause him to make a mistake such as flipping his hair out of the way. The second of hesitation will be enough for me to plunge three knives into his gut, heart, or throat. The last looked deadly, but not enough to cause me any pain, he had black hair tied back in a ponytail, and he was about fourteen as well and had thick muscle for someone so young. His master must have been lying he's likely fifteen, and he holds his knife too hard it'll cut his skin before I do.

I stepped back and looked expectantly at the Fire Lord. "Shall you chose our opponents my lord, or will you give us the pleasure?" I asked meeting his gaze; he nodded a smirk on his face. "Girl I want you with the middle one." I smiled as the boy flipped his hair, "Of course my lord." I said smoothly, we stood in front of are opponents. With a nod from our Lord we began.

The other two began fighting straight away, but we analyzed each other. "I suppose it's only fair that you go first, it'll be the only hit you get." I laughed at that and stepped towards him. "No, I'll let you; go ahead." I turned my cheek allowing him to get one good punch, because it'd be the last time he'd have use of his hand.

He head butted me instead and unsheathed his sword slashing my arm lightly. A surface cut, not even a little pain. I took my finger and dabbed at the blood clicking my tongue. "You shouldn't have done that, I was only going to give you bone damage, now I have to make you bleed. Such a disappointment, I do hate to clean up."

He snarled at me lunging forward with his sword, I brought down my elbow to the small of his back and disarmed him twirling his sword in my hands. "Nice craftsmanship, but not my type." I said unsheathing one of my own and cutting his handle clean off. "Shame such a lovely sword." He snarled and threw a knife, I dodged it and threw a sai at his shoulder, and it embedded itself into his shoulder and he grunted in pain pulling it out. I smirked, "Low pain tolerance good." I unsheathed both of my swords and stalked forward, I slashed at his arms and hit his face to the side with the butt of my sword, and I kicked his legs from under him and crossed my swords at his neck, inching them closer until blood seeped from his neck. His eyes widened in fear and I smiled. "Scared?"

I removed the sword and grabbed the front of his shirt head butting him hard until I heard the satisfying thud of his head hitting the marble. He gasped and then was silent; the Fire Lord leaned forward in shock. I polished my swords nonchalantly the sounds of two other boys still fighting. I looked up to see my sensei's grim smile, and the shocked looked on the other masters and the Fire Lord's face.

The boy was deathly still, I rolled my eyes and put a hand under his nose and felt his breath. "He's fine, just fainted." I said smirking. A shout ran out and I saw the grey eyed boy bleeding and clutching his torso.

The two injured boys were taken away for treatment, and we were rewarded with water and thirty minutes to prepare. I felt a tap on my shoulder and then a smack to my face; I looked at the boy a fire in my eyes my hands itching to gouge his eyes out. "That's only a taste of what you'll be feeling in twenty five minutes." I touched my lip and looked down at the crimson drops.

"Good luck."

* * *

We stood in front of each other face to face, a slight bruise was forming on my cheek and his eye was already beginning to form a bruise. "Prove to the Fire Lord that a little girl can't win." The boy's master whispered smirking at me.

I snorted, and my sensei smiled at me before kissing my forehead. "Show them why you are my little flame." He said adoringly before turning around and following the man to their seats. The Fire Lord watched attentively his gaze never straying from ours. He gave the slightest of nods and a fist was in my face. I fell back onto my butt and looked up at the boy; he smirked and looked down at his bloodied wrist in pride.

I chuckled aloud all of my rage to be shown in the only way I knew.

As fire.

My flames surrounded him taking any hope he had of winning away, the flames licked at his face and hands, not enough to scar him but enough to give him an itch for days. I willed them down to my feet and placed each of my swords into the fire until they were alight as well. "Now let's get interesting." I surged forward slashing towards him, yet still light on my feet. He thrusted outwards, I skipped away and slashed his clothes the satisfying sizzle of flesh greeting my ears.

He grits his teeth and slashed my arm, a fairly deep gash lining my skin. I stopped and stared at the offending cut. He disarmed me and pressed his sword to my neck a smirk on his face. I chuckled, a full on giggle actually. I put my elbows on my knees and tears ran into my eyes at his foolishness. The look of triumph on his face was absolutely pitiful.

"You honestly believed I'd give up now? When you're still standing?" I asked darkly, he swallowed thickly and held his sword steady. Well in what he believed was steady; it was a shame someone was threatening me in such an awful stance. Like seriously, his knees were bent all kinds of wrong and his grip was so sloppy. "Come on threaten me with a better stance."

I said exasperated before sending a quick jab into his elbow causing his arm to go limp and grabbing the fine piece of craftsmanship. "Such a shame you wield such a beautiful sword." I threw the sword aside and faced him. His arm was flopping uselessly and I swallowed down a laugh. I threw a sai at him which he caught easily he smirked and threw it to the ground. I smiled, and fired down on him; he stalked closer; easily avoiding them. My smirk faltered, he caught my arm before I could release the sai, and brought it down to my cheek digging it into the flesh.

I held my breath avoiding the grunt in pain and kicked him hard in the abdomen. I pushed him to the ground and pulled the sai out of my cheek. I pinned him down with the sai's holding him down by his material. I willed fire into my hand and held it to his neck, "You honestly are daring, but that bold determination is what will kill you." I said darkly holding the flame to his neck; his screams were inhuman as they wrung out through the hall.

I continued burning him, slashing his skin with knives until he was a burning mess of blood. His flesh was bubbling and popping in a horrific way. That would usually make my stomach churn, but instead I relished in the sound. His face was the only thing I left because I wanted to drag a knife across his face and make him really scream.

I grabbed a knife, and held it out examining it, I raised it smiling. Aiming right for his pretty eyes, before bringing it down…

"STOP!" I looked up and stopped my hand holding the knife just above his right eye. "I-I said enough, take this boy please." They picked up the sniveling piece of garbage his sensei looking at me in horror before running off. The Fire Lord looked at me in shock, yet a sort of sick pleasure filled his eyes as he looked at me. "I must say, Azkai you have groomed a fine murderess." The Fire Lord said addressing my sensei. "She learned all from me." My sensei said proud a smile on his face, but his eyes were horrified.

Even the only person I thought would understand was regretting what I've become.

"I must say the thought of her working for me, makes me feel like the Fire Nation will be safer already. But I am afraid she is too young to be doing my…exclusive work. For now she will only injure, is that alright with you?" He asked me, his eyes daring me to say no. I shook my head, "Of course my lord, may I injure severely?"

He laughed jovially and touched my hair affectionately, "Only if I say so."

* * *

I ran, I never knew I could run so fast. I stopped once outside my family's home before turning back. I spotted Zuko being taken into the Royal Palace. He spotted me his face horrified; I turned away and ran as fast as I could. I ran until the cobblestone turned into grass, and then I emptied my stomach. I felt a warm hand at my neck pulling my hair to the side while I continued retching into a bush. I pushed the person away and stumbled to the pond in front of me.

I was a wreck, dry blood covered my hands and blotches of it were on my face and hands. A dark bruise was on my cheek and a big bump on my lip. Tears filled my eyes and I turned towards Zuko, his face was impassive.

"Did you kill him?" He asked his voice void of emotion, as if he wouldn't care if I did. "No, I burned him, and…" I was enveloped into a hug before I could finish, I cried harder than I've ever cried before. I thought the hardest I'd ever cry would be when I lost my mother, or once I realized my father would never come back.

But the hardest I've ever cried was when I lost my humanity. When I could strip away every feeling of remorse and brutally assault someone, whose only job was to do the same to me. Our lives were both sad and pitiful and people dehumanized us every day in the sheer pleasure of it. Yet it still was frightening how much I changed in so little time. How easily I could slip into different versions of myself, the murderer, the loving friend and cousin, the depressed girl who feels like an orphan dropped off in the middle of the night and left forgotten for no purpose other than that of not wanting to live up to having a child.

"Sera." I looked up at Zuko's eyes and smiled sadly, "I am so sorry." He shook his head his eyes hard, he turned me towards him and put both of his hands on the side of my face. "You have to promise me something Seraphine." I raised an eyebrow at the use of my full name but nodded nevertheless. "I never want to see you like this. I don't want to see blood in your hair and under your fingernails. I no longer want to see that look in your eyes when you have to hurt someone. I never want to see you in pain every again." I stopped him, "Zuko I can't stop, the Fire Lord wishes for me to…" I stopped from the fierceness in his eyes, "I'll talk to him soon, maybe after his meeting in a few months. He's been stressed about that war meeting."

I bit my lip, the determination he held was inspiring, and I knew better than to argue with him when he got like that. It leads to many fights and right now I didn't want to fight with him. "What is it you want me to promise Zuko?" I asked a wariness settling into my body, I was tired; terribly tired of everything. Tired of the fights tired of the flames, tired of the bruises; I was going to run. I had talked about it so many times but now. I will do it, not today or tomorrow; but soon very soon I will no longer have to live this way anymore.

"I want you to promise me you'll never hurt someone like that again, unless your life depends on it. I want you to promise to never burn someone like that, or slice their flesh until their perception of pain is nonexistent. I **_never _**want you to feel like a monster again."

I looked up at Zuko, "How do you want me to do that?" His lips were in a grim line, "It'll hurt." I raised an eyebrow he's known I've been through worse. It was the only way, and he was afraid I'd hate him but if anything he bought me time.

He put to hands on my arm his face nervous, I nodded quickly and the snap of bone greeted my ears.

* * *

_Now:_

_Breaking the Promise_

_They knew, and she knew that they knew; but she was waiting. Waiting for them to make their move, and for the hell to begin. She continued mopping the floor, the reddish brown flooring staring back at her; mocking her. She was going insane with such variations of redness, she missed the greens and the blues, the yellows, and the white and brown fur of a bison that could defy all thought of normality._

_She missed endless nights under the stars, and finally fighting for something she believed in. Her fingers itched for a fight that would never come and of air that didn't make her lungs burn. She wanted freedom, a world with no more redness, no more blood, and no more tears. She scrubbed the floor harder, her breath quieting with rage, her vision was soon of blur of red and a hand touched her shoulder out of paranoia; she threw a punch, but it was caught by a strong grip. _

_"__So you're her?" A man asked, she looked up through her long bangs to see cold brown eyes and gaunt pale looking face. He was starving no doubt, but he still held his street rat swagger as if he had something to prove. "The Warden's long lost daughter?" He asked raising an eyebrow, she gave him a curt nod and he removed his hand from around her fist. Leaving a cold clammy feeling on her knuckles. "Good, so good." He drawled a sinister smile on his face, she turned away crinkling her nose in disgust; she was no fool she knew he was up to something._

_A hard thud sounded in her ears, and she fell to her knees as a metal bucket once again connected with her skull. She felt hand grab hold of her and laughter fill the air, punches were thrown into her gut and face. She waited patiently for their laughter to subside; she opened one eye to see the ring leader chuckling to himself and being passed what looked like money._

_Rage filled her, it was a type of rage she had taught herself to suppress for so long; that it felt good to let some of it out. She stood up and knocked a man off of his feet, the dark eyed one looked towards her. His gaunt features making him look like a skeleton. He had cash in his hand and he raised it a smirk on his lips. A snarl escaped her mouth and she grabbed one of the girls by the neck, from her bony hands she was entirely sure she had been one of the people who had hurt her. She ignored the burning in her ribs, and the soreness of her face; she threw the girl's body against the concrete walls and slammed her head against it, and pulled out tufts of dark hair from her scalp. _

_Someone pulled her by her long hair and she cursed herself for allowing it to grow past her waist. She grunted in pain as he continued to pull, laughing as he did so. He turned towards his audience who all screamed in laughter. Their greasy faces alight with the sick delight of her pain, but she was no longer going to hold back. _

_She wasn't going to be good anymore; she promised long ago she'd be good. She'd only fight when needed never use her skills for anything but self-defense; but that time was over now. She was ready to break her promise, because she no longer cared for the one's she promised them to. She didn't care that she made that promise to protect Mai and Zuko from her murderess rages. She no longer cared for containing that fire within her. _

_So she continued to allow him to pull her hair, while he was occupied she snuck her hand into his pocket and smiled in triumph as the cool feeling of metal was in her hand. She waited until he turned again and began sawing at her dark locks, she did it quickly and whimpered when appropriate but she began to notice the pain numbing and her hands itching for something else. He pulled harder and walked closer to another prisoner, she allowed him while she continued to saw, until she heard the sounds of lips smacking together. She held her breath and fought the bile rising in her throat and finished the last inches, people's yells wrung out to warn the man but it was too late._

_He held twelve inches of hair in his hands and her once waist long hair was now at her shoulders. She threw the knife before he could even register what happened and watched as it embedded itself into the man's shoulder. A small smile graced her lips as he howled in pain; she was beginning to like the feeling of causing harm again. _

_The man turned towards her and dropped her hair to the floor, and began stalking her; he surrounded her and as did the other prisoners. She smiled and fired down her hidden sai's at them each hitting them in places she didn't care. The throat, the knees, the torso, they weren't dead but they were off of their feet and that's all that counted._

_But even for the ex-murderess she was becoming overwhelmed by them, they reached for her hair, pinched at her skin and she knew she there was no other way. She didn't want to succumb to this part of herself, but she was out of knives, no matter her efforts it wasn't enough._

_So she submitted, she allowed herself to fall into her only escape._

_The mask and the flame._


	15. Thirteen

**School starts tomorrow for me. I am not amused, not even the slightest. **

**Anyway last chapter of the summer. Updates will be a lot slower now on, sorry guys. Thanks to all the lovely people that have reviewed, and I hope you all have a great school year ahead of you! If you go to school, if not enjoy the freedom of life.**

**Missfites- **Thank you so much, and she had to break that promise, it was the inevitable .Hope this chapters up to par.

**Lynntheropper- **It did get dark; I have a lot of stuff going on. I never realized that I made Sera like that until now and I was reflecting myself in her which I am ashamed of because I try to distant myself from my characters. But I let people get away with so much wrong, and I didn't even realize that I was doing what I'd have done in that situation. I always forgive people, even if it wasn't me who did the wrong. I love that quote you put and literally never has a quote ever capture how I truly feel in such a few words. Thanks so much for reviewing, and hope you like this chapter!

**MusicLover315- **Lol yes she snapped, hope you like the next chapter and thanks for your review!

**RHatch89- **Thank you for reviewing! And Thanks!

**Time for Sera's reaction to Zuko and among other things, I add humor where there shouldn't be humor. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thirteen**

**The Boiling Rock Part 1**

**Zuko**

I poured the simmering tea into the cups, smiling to myself. I haven't felt at home for a long while, and I never thought that it would be tea that would bring back that feeling of normality. I suppose something about serving tea makes me feel at ease because it reminds of the times I shared with Uncle. It also gives me a sense of duty, and no one can depict this activity as anything sinister.

As I carry the tea towards the others, I am struck back to those days in Ba Sing Se. I had hated them so much then, but now I'm actually beginning to miss when things weren't so complicated. "No one can make tea like Uncle, but hopefully I learned a thing or two. I said while kneeling down and letting them pick tea off the tray. "Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?" I asked, they all shouted out their words of encouragement save for Katara; but I could live with that. "Okay… well I can't remember how it starts, but the punch line is Leaf me alone, I'm bushed." I said pointing my finger in that way of emphasis that Uncle would, I noticed no one laughing and felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Well it's funnier when Uncle tells it." I mumble, trying hard not to make eye contact with anyone. "Right." Katara starts sarcastically, "Maybe that's because he remember the whole thing." Everyone begins laughing and I smile a bit, it's nice to finally have a chance to wind down. Ever since I've been banished it feels like my worlds been a flurry of fighting blood, bruises, and getting burned the crap out of in my face. These little moments don't happen for people like us, and it's nice. No matter how temporary it is, I kneel next to Toph and hand her a cup of tea, she smiles inclining her head to the side slightly in her way of thanks.

I kneel next to Sokka but he doesn't grab the tea right away, instead he looks towards me with a grave expression on his face. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" I nod and follow him cautiously, something was bothering him; I could tell that much from the absence of his usual playfulness and witty expressions. I did enjoy the peace but I should have known something was up.

"So what's up?" I ask crossing my arms in front of my chest, and eyeing the teen before me. **"**If someone were captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?" I raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Who was captured?" A bitter look crossed Sokka's face, "When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops…Were taken." He said his voice thick with emotion; regret. "I need to know where they might be."

I shake my head, "I can't tell you." I thought it'd be better if he didn't know, no one leaves the Boiling Rock, I knew that much about it. It's impenetrable and I'd rather not give him more reason to feel guilty about what went on that day. "Why not?" he asked in outrage and somewhat in annoyance. "Trust me, knowing would just make you feel worse." I say turning away from him he stops me with a hand on my shoulder. "It's my dad, and along with him someone I really care about. I need to know what I put them through."

I sigh, I can't withhold someone information from there family. "It's not good Sokka." I say, trying hard to get him to change his mind, but his eyes were expressing such plea in them. "Please." He rasped out and the pain was evident in his voice, and it weighed down on me. Perhaps if I had a relationship with my father I'd understand better. I still wanted to say no, so I thought hard about any parental tether I had on this world.

My mother.

I'd give anything to know what happened to her, if there was even the slightest chance of finding her. I'd take it; I gave him a grim smile and nodded. "My guess is they were taken to the Boiling Rock.' I say rushing it out before I could take it back. "What's that?" He asks, "The highest security prison in the Fire Nation." I note his horrified expression though he masks it as quickly as it arrived. "It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable." I say watching his expression carefully; he just nods as if contemplating whether or not it's worth the risk. From his expression, it seems so. "So where is this place?" My suspicions were confirmed.

"Why do you need to know? What are you planning?" I challenge, Sokka simply shakes his head but his intentions were clear. "Nothing, boy you're so paranoid."

I study him and see the look of pure determination on his face; I know he is planning this mission right this second. Perhaps I have much more sympathy than I thought I did, "It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here."

"Thanks Zuko." He says with a false relief, "Just knowing makes me feel better." He says trying hard to act nonchalant about the situation; but the underlying tone signals that his intentions are clear. He plans on breaking them out, and tonight. "Yeah, I'm sure it does." I say and as he walks away I smirk at his back.

He is very unconvincing.

* * *

I snuck out of my sleeping bag, and carefully stepped over the others until I made my way to the bison. I began climbing on his side and he grunted quietly but a simple pat to his head had him pretending to sleep. I smiled at its cooperativity and waited in the saddle for Sokka to come. I watch silently as Sokka begins climbing onto the bison, he throws a leg onto the saddle his back to me. He turns around and stares at me his mouth agape in shock. "Not up to anything huh?"

I ask with a smirk, he yelps and falls off of the bison's back, along with the contents of his pack tumbling to the ground. "Fine you caught me. I'm going to rescue them, you happy now?" He whisper yells at me while throwing things back into his back fiercely.

"I'm never happy." I replied in monotone, "Look I have to do this." Sokka starts, guilt overtaking the annoyed look on his face. "The invasion plan was _my _idea; it was _my _decision to stay when things were going wrong." I jump off the bison and continue watching him reveal more of his vulnerabilities and regrets of that day. But what confused me was his guilt; he looked at me as if he wronged _me _in some way. "It's _my _mistake, and it's _my _job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me, Zuko."

He concludes pushing past me, and fisting the bison's fur into his hands before he begins to ascend to the saddle. "You need to regain you honor?" I ask with an eyebrow raised, kind of amused by the situation. "Believe me, I get it… I'm going with you." Sokka looks down at me shocked; but shakes his head coming to his senses. "No, I have to do this alone." I smirked at him, "How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison daycares." Sokka stops climbing and looks back at me in defeat.

"We'll take the war balloon."

* * *

I never thought silence was something I'd dread, when I am alone gathering my thoughts it's nice, tranquil almost. But with another human being in such close proximity, silence just becomes a barrier that can drive a man insane.

"Pretty clouds." Sokka says breaking the god-awful silence. "Yeah fluffy." I reply casually, trying hard not to be awkward. "You know a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons." I looked towards and nodded a bit, "No kidding."

"Yep a balloon…but for war." I open the tank and beginning blasting fire into it, watching the flame crackle and burn. "If there's one thing my dad's good at its war." I said grimly, "Yeah it seems to run in the family. Sokka snorts, smiling good-naturedly. I turn towards him frowning. "Hey hold on, not everyone in my family is like that.

I say defensively, though my family did start a war and continue to let it go on for a century. No everyone in it was despicable. My mother was gentle and kind, and my uncle…

"I know, know, you've changed." I shrug off Sokka's compliment and down into the flames and then my own hands. Wondering if all I gained from my family was there fire. "I meant my uncle." I said quietly, "He was more of a father to me… and I really let him down." I whispered, and it's true. He was the most extraordinary person in my life when I was younger, but once Lu ten died I thought he was a failure.

I thought of him as the weakest man in the Fire Nation. But in reality he was the only parental figure I had besides my mother. He cared for me in a way my father never will. But I brushed him aside as if he were nothing more than a servant, paid to do my bidding. He gave me so many things, and I put a knife through his back.

And he made me a good man…or tried to.

"I think your uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us? That's hard." Sokka said honestly, and I smiled at his kindness. "It wasn't that hard." I said softly, "Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?"

I sighed, "Well, I did have a girlfriend. Mai." I said smiling slightly, "But everyone else who cared about me, and who knew… the real me they're gone." Sokka must not have heard because his face was still fixated in shock at my revelation. "That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" I smirked a little, "Yeah. Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her into it, I promised to protect her."

Sokka nods looking a little unsure of what to say next, "My first girlfriend turned into the moon." I chuckled a little and Sokka just smiled sadly. "Ugh, that's rough buddy." I said softly, and we were back into that silence again; but instead of letting it stand I let out my suspicions. I wanted to know why Sokka was so guilty about the invasion, and why was his guilt aimed towards me.

"So who exactly is this girl from the invasion?" I asked, Sokka's face paled significantly and I looked at him expectantly for an answer. "She was… She was Aang's old bending master, a hell of a fire bender; put you to shame." He said with a nervous laugh, "Before the invasion she told me how scared she was about going back home. She hadn't been there in years, and… I feel like I'm responsible for anything that happens to her. All I know is that when they find her, something is going to happen, and it isn't good. I care about her, but I was too scared…"

He said trailing off his eyes landing on me, I raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?" The guilt crossed his face again, and I don't know whether I should be scared of wary. My heart is thumping in anticipation for something but I don't know what. "I didn't want to tell you because, I was jealous." I walked closer to Sokka, "What do you mean?"

He looked at me with such weariness, "I didn't mean to hide this from you none of us did, I knew how much you cared for her when you two were younger… I know you kissed."

My vison became a blurring mess of red, I was so accustomed to the color but now it terrified me how much rage was consuming me. I stepped closer my hand fisting the front of his shirt, "What was her name?" I all but growled,

"Seraphine, or Sera for short."

Then I lost it.

* * *

I thought I would explode that I'd punch him or something incredibly brash and so stupidly male. But instead I was silent, I wanted to throw him off that balloon and fall to the boiling pit in the Boiling Lake once we arrive. But I couldn't stomach doing something unspeakably horrible to him; instead I leaned against the balloon sinking to the bottom hugging my knees to my chest.

Angry tears filling my vision, and I didn't understand why it hurt so much to know she was so close and yet out of reach, and why these feelings were resurfacing knowing that I am so close to her. He walked towards me cautiously his eyes so sympathetic. "Zuko… I'm..." I cut him off my expression must have been fierce enough. "Why? Why did you all hide this from me?" Sokka's shoulders slumped as if the whole worlds were balanced onto his shoulders.

"Do you honestly think we'd want to talk about someone we just lost? We don't know what is going on with Sera if she's even… We all care about her, all of us. I know you care about her deeply, in a way I don't and will never understand but I am sorry."

I cut him off, "She isn't just some crush that I want to reclaim. I can care less if Sera choses you, but she is more than that to me. She is not only my best friend but my family; she is someone I can always rely on. But I broke a promise, and she'll never forgive me for it. I love her, and I want to protect her."

Sokka crossed his arms, "She can take care of herself."

I chuckled darkly, "I know that believe me I do. But I want to protect her from something she can't protect herself from." Sokka raises an eyebrow, "What?" I smile grimly, "Herself, there are a lot of things you don't know Sokka. Be prepared to find out what Sera looks like in her element, there's a lot more to the story than the little Fire Benders broken home."

I said harshly, Sokka turned his head away and I was glad for the silence to fall between us once again. I tried to keep my mind blank and focus only on the task at hand but my heart was racing with excitement and dread. I'll admit I want to see how she's changed over the years, and at the same time I want everything to be the same.

I'm selfish for wanting her to stay the way I had envisioned her in those long years away, that she was still mine. I didn't want to share; she was my person whatever that meant. She's one of the only people I truly can confide in, in this world.

I shake my head trying to erase the thoughts from my mind, I should be thinking about Mai. About everything I had put her through, and the promise I had broken. But every single time I try to think of Mai, Sera infiltrates my thoughts. Not in a romantic way, or not every time she crosses my mind. But in a familiar way, a kind of nice feeling in my chest. This warmth that I can't place and I don't understand why. I don't know what to call it, but every time I think of her I feel warm inside; and it feels nice.

* * *

I look out towards the cloudy sky and wipe the sweat from my forehead. That's when I realized those weren't clouds but smoke being emitted from the volcano below. "There it is!" I say loudly enough to wake up Sokka and finally put an end to his obnoxious snoring. "There's plenty of steam to keep us covered." I start once he gets to his feet, "As long as we're quiet, we should be able to navigate through it without being caught.

We enter the steam cover and in an instant we begin losing altitude and fast. I begin blasting fire into the tank as fast as I can but it's no use. "We're going down! The balloon's not working anymore!" I say to Sokka while frantically shooting fire into the tank and then up into the balloon hoping for some amount of heat to lift us up.

"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside, so we can't fly." In any other moment I would have been shocked by the logic coming out of Sokka's mouth but at the moment I feared for our lives more than anything. The balloon began to tilt and I found myself thrown to the side the boiling lake coming closer and closer to the balloon. "So what are we supposed to do?"

I Sokka hoping for another strike of genius from him. "I don't know; Crash landing?" The moment of hope diminished faster than I thought, the balloon made contact with the water with a soft splash and it hit against the sides of the balloon's basket hitting Sokka's hand. We hit the base of a rock and are thrown out of the balloon. I groan and rub my head turning to see my balloon just a mess of red and black.

"How are we going to get off of the island if the balloon won't work?" Sokka simply gathers the remains of the balloon and stuffs it into the basket. "We'll figure something out. I suspected it might be a one- way ticket." I stared at him incredulously, "You knew, and you wanted to come anyway?" I asked, and when I he didn't answer right away I realized why.

There were people we both cared about that might be here. "My dad might be here, I had to come see, and I had to know if Sera… Well dead. I have to know that too." He said while pushing our only escape from this island into the boiling lake.

He turns towards me with a helpless shrug, "It doesn't work anyway, and we don't want anyone to find it." I nod in agreement, "I hope you know what you're doing." I say turning around and giving a good look at the impenetrable prison. "Because there's no turning back now.

* * *

I grabbed a helmet off of a shelf and put it over my head feeling completely ridiculous. I felt like a six year old playing pretend in a solider costume. "I hope these disguises work." I grumble, already becoming annoyed with the hunk of metal on my head. "We just need to lay low and find Sera and my dad as soon as possible."

He says as we walk out of the uniform room. I opened my mouth to ask another question but was cut off by the sounds of guards running, I immediately tense and flatten my back to the door. One of them stops at the hallway and looks towards us, "Guards, there's a scuffle in the yard. Come on!" We run along with them, and push our way through prisoners in a quart yard.

About twelve prisoners are cowered away nursing bloody wounds and black eyes. As well as some people's arms twisted in odd angles. The guard was smirking towards her and clicking his tongue. "Well, well looks like you used fire little lady, you know what that means."

She titled her head and faced the guard, my breath caught in my throat. Sokka gasped loudly, "Holy crap it's Sera." I was speechless, she was the same but so different. Her eyes were still defiant and bright, her hair was shorter now and choppy but still the same chocolate brown waves. Her skin was tanned now, not as pale as it once was and it made her freckles stand out endearingly.

But her hands were covered in blood from the fight, her face was detached and that fire was burning bright within her. She broke her promise… which means she knows I broke mine.

She raised her head high her shoulders back as the guard circled her. "We have to make an example once someone starts a disturbance, you know that." The guard smiles and raises his hand a whip of fire forming. She turns towards him a little too late, and the whip makes contact with her back.

I surge forward but I'm stopped my Sokka grabbing my arm. "We can't blow our cover." He says through gritted teeth, I nod but I can't help but feel responsible; and want to deck that guard. The guard kicks her in the ribs and she grunts softly when her burned back hits the cobblestone. "You may be the warden's daughter, but I carry out your punishment. Courtesy of your daddy."

I gaped at her, I had forgotten about her relation with her father. I knew he was a warden but I didn't realize for what prison. I watched in wonder as she stood up breathing hard, and I winced at the burn on her back. It cut through her shirt, and began at her neck and ended at the small of her back. Anger bubbled in my chest but I had to bite it down, Sokka was right our cover was essential. The guard that had been harassing her looked shocked by her high pain tolerance and recovered with a smirk. "I am upset with you Sera, you didn't bow when I walked by." She snorted a smirk playing on her face, "as if, I'd rather jump into that boiling lake than bow to someone like you."

He began circling her again his hands clenched tight, "You're going to have to make me, I won't bow by myself." He smirked and tripped her, sending her to her knees. Her eyes blaze in anger, he chuckles and bends his whip back again she stands up and vanquishes his flame. He smiles and clicks his tongue, "No firebending aloud, into the cooler, now you!" He yelled pointing towards Sokka, "Help me take her!" Sokka nods and starts to follow not before whispering to me, "Meet back here in an hour." With that he caught up to the asshole that burned Sera.

* * *

I walked to the spot where Sokka and I were supposed to meet and saw a guard already overseeing the area. "Hey there, fellow guard, how goes it?" I ask awkwardly, Sokka lifts up his helmet's visor and peers at me. "Zuko?" I cover his mouth, annoyed with how trusting he is. "Shut up! Listen I asked around the lounge. There are no Water Tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your father's not here."

Sokka's face falls, "Are you sure?" I nod; he looks down grabbing his helmet in his hands before pounding his fists against the wall in frustration. "I'm really sorry, Sokka." I said softly, he shook his head. "I came all this way… But it's not for nothing; at least we can save Sera right? But after everything, the balloon … we failed. We came all this way but how the hell are we going to get out?"

He asked in frustration, I hold my chin in thought thinking of something inspirational uncle would say. "Sometimes, clouds have two sides, a dark and light, and a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich! So…when life seems hard…take a bite out of the silver sandwich."

"Maybe we haven't failed!" He said his voice actually upbeat, and excitement making its way onto his face. "That's the spirit, even though we're totally screwed. I can't believe that worked, I didn't even know what I was saying." Sokka looked towards me and shook his head, "No, what you said made no sense at all. But look… It's Suki."

He said pointing towards a petite girl, who had a fierce expression on her face towards the other prisoners. She walked towards someone and it was a very pale looking Sera, who she hugged. "Yea and Sera. I hope you don't have a thing for everyone we find in this prison."

* * *

**Sera**

I sat on the hard bed, still shivering from my time in the cooler; thankfully daddy dear had gotten me out faster than I was supposed to. But I didn't want to be treated like some high-class prisoner. There is only so much he can do for me.

Not that he'd want to now. Now that he knows, he'll never look at me the same again. I confessed it all to him, and I never have seen such anger on his face directed towards me. Though I know he wasn't mad at me, it was still frightening. Seeing him so cold and the emptiness in his eyes. Now that I think about it, I don't think my numbness was an adaptation, or that switching from different versions of myself was self-preservation. I think it was hereditary.

The door of my cell slide open and I sat up alarmed to see one of the guards. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound like the tough chick who took out twelve people, but my back hurt like a bitch, the burn had no proper dressing. Which was a disadvantage, but I could still take him easily.

I studied the guard; he was a newbie for sure. He didn't stand with the arrogance the other guards did yet. He was also only slightly muscular; his shoulders looked like they were still broadening. That meant he was young, probably signed up at a false age. He stepped closer and I pressed myself against the bed hissing in pain.

"You're hurt." He said softly, his voice deep yet oddly familiar. "Do I know you?" I ask, he nods. I get off the bed taking cautious steps towards the guard. "Why did you come?" "I really needed to see you Seraphine." I took a step back, "How do you…? Take off your helmet." I demand, his hands twitched, but he shook his head. "I-I don't know if I should."

I walked towards him with a new purpose and threw off the helmet; I took a step back the helmet dropping to the floor. I wanted to slap him in the face for what he's done, I wanted to punch him, I wanted to hug him and kiss his stupid face. I wanted to hate him, but with all of those damned emotions I started crying.

I took a step towards him and touched his scarred face, he closed his eye and the angry red mark was burned into my mind. I had done worse to someone, and perhaps it was karma to have the burn on my back. "Zuko how?" I started but he pulled me to his chest, I held onto him tight shaking and shocked by this. I missed him; I can't lie and say I didn't because I couldn't pretend everything was okay. I couldn't forgive him for the wrong he's done. I take a step back coming to my senses and smack him hard across his face. The slap echoing in my cell. "You broke your promise. You promised me you'd take care of Mai, instead you **_broke _**her heart!" I said sending another slap to his reddening cheek. "You tried to kill the AVATAR! Then you lived as a fucking prince, when the world was going to hell! I thought Ursa raised you better than that!" I screamed, and I saw him recoil in shock pain overtaking his stupidly attractive features.

"Sera I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. I am trying to be a better person!" I raise my hand ready to strike his face, but he grabbed my wrist raising an eyebrow, an amused expression overtaking his face. "You seriously have a thing for smacking…" I cut him off with a jab to the ribs and then once he's on his knees I bring his head back a sai to his throat. He's breathing hard, "G-go ahead Sera." Tears fill my eyes, "I-I have to." He nods smiling softly, "I know, you will do anything for Mai. It's okay." I started crying like a baby, I dropped the sai and fell to my knees.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to his chest. "I did miss you." I croak putting my hands on both of his cheeks. He smiles and closes the space between up, and I wish I'd say I killed him then and there. That I made sure he could never hurt Mai again, but I pulled him closer and kissed him back. My mind was screaming for me to stop, that he belonged with Mai. That I shouldn't do this to her, but I missed him so damned much and he was a hell of a kisser, and I was a very weak girl.

I pushed him away and he gave me one of those small smiles that made my stupid heart flip. "I will always love you Zuko." I whispered softly, and cursing my mouth for letting the truth out. It's the only reason I didn't kill the idoit. He will always have a place in my heart in both the romantic and nonromantic sense. "But I can never forgive you for what you've done."

He nodded, "I know, but I forgive you. Every single time you hurt yourself, I'll forgive you." I shoved the helmet into his hands and pushed him out of the door. "I hate you." I said before closing it.

And another lie has slipped through my lips.

* * *

**Zuko**

Sokka and I walked side by side in silence, "I know you warned me, but now I'm warning you better not break her heart Zuko, I don't care how long you've know her. I care about her a lot too, okay?" I look towards him and nod, "I know you do, must be complicated. I mean two girls to choose from." Sokka chuckled, "You know you're in the same boat right." I cringed, "Let's not talk about this."

I waited outside the cell while Sokka talked to Suki. I was getting nervous; I heard footsteps and Sokka's a little preoccupied. I turn to my right and see the woman walking; I curse under my breath and knock on the door signaling Sokka that times up.

"Excuse me. I need to get into that cell." I rack my brain for anything and decide to play safe again like a new guard. "No, you can't go in there! The lights are out; the prisoner could sneak up on you." The guard scoffs and steps closer, "Step aside fool." He tried to push me out of the way but I brag her arm and slam her face first against the door. "Hey, hey what are you doing?"

I put my leg behind her calf and lean her backwards keeping her view away from the door as it slides open. I curse hoping Sokka can do this on his own, because now I am in some serious shit. She pushed my face up with her left arm after Sokka's out and then starts screeching to Sokka for help. "Guard help! I think he's an impostor! Arrest him!"

Sokka turns towards us and walks quickly pulling me off of her and throwing me to the ground. "You're under arrest." He says cuffing me and helping me to my feet, "Don't worry, I'll figure it out." I grunt in response as Sokka leads me away the guard in tow.

* * *

The door opens and in comes in Sera's father. I remember him when Sera's mother was alive, he was a rough man but he was kind. He adored Sera and her mother, but now there was only harshness and I realized that Sera inherited that fiery rage; her father held it in tenfold.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd find you in here, Prince Zuko." He says smiling darkly, "You remember who I am?" He smiled, "How could I not? You played with my daughter's emotions, and broke my niece's heart."

I cursed, how could I forget he'd have a double grudge against me? "Right your Mai's uncle, I never intended to hurt her; and what do you mean play with your daughters emotions?" He turned towards me his nostrils flaring in rage, "Quiet! You're my special prisoner now. And you'd best behave, if these criminals found out who you are, the traitor prince who let his nation down, why they'd tear you to shreds. Even worse than they tried to do to **_my _**little girl. I don't appreciate you kissing my girl; you think I don't have eyes by her cell?"

I ignored the Sera comment, "Why don't you just tell my father to come, collect a reward?" He smiled sinisterly, "Oh in due time, believe me I intend to collect. You in exchange for my daughter's freedom, you turned my family against each other. My sweet niece and my daughter, so you best behave boy. Because in due time I intend to collect."


	16. Fourteen

**I apologize for my leave of absence I went through a time where I simply couldn't write because I was depressed from an audition. But then I was feeling better and I had a bunch of rehearsals and barely had time to do homework or write. So now I have no shows this week! Except the weekend but after that I'm done until spring. Well there's stuff but I won't be as busy as now! So anyway, I am trying to be regular again, and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I love you guys so much and I hope you haven't given up on me. **

**Missfites- **Thanks so much for checking up on me! I felt so loved, and you really do care! Lol in all seriousness what makes you think Zuko isn't boiling with rage on the inside? (super hint) I am so freaking sorry for not updating but I hope you enjoy this.

**Lynntheripper- **Well he won't be with Sera's dad for so long, but the Warden does intend to collect. Thank you again for being so awesome and you're absolutely right when I write these characters I pour a part of myself into them. I've been hurt for a while, but now I can honestly say I am finally letting go of those people who I let hurt me again and again. And it's like a cinderblock being lifted from your shoulder; I no longer feel this dread when I see them. I am just moving on from that part of my life, from when they actually cared. I honestly love writing because it's so much deeper than the words that are written. And you are exactly right when you say that, this is how I cope. And I hope its good story either way. Lol thanks for your very, very helpful words. You are utterly fantastic.

**RHatch89- **Thanks!

* * *

**Fourteen**

**The Boiling Rock Part 2**

**Sera**

The mop hit the floor with the satisfying thud of a water filled object. I looked over my shoulder at Chit Sang and Zuko and nodded. This plan had to go right and naturally, if the guards even smell the scent of an escape plan they'll end it, quickly and effectively; by any means necessary. I catch Zuko's eye and see the fear in it. I ignore his concern and bump into Chit Sang, causing a domino effect; he hits Zuko hard and he falls face first to the ground.

"Hey! What are you, stupid? Watch where you're going!" Chit Sang yells rising to his full height and towering over Zuko threatening, before shoving him. "Hey, you watch who you're shoving! Besides it was that clumsy idiot who bumped into you." Zuko growls at Chit Sang, his face twisted in a princely arrogance that was way too convincing.

Chit Sang turns towards me a threatening look on his face. I cross my arms and smirk at him as I actually would in a fight. "Thanks for throwing me under the bus ZuZu." I say coldly, Chit Sang simply cracks his knuckles and lunges towards me. I dodge his punches, which were thrown embarrassingly weak. I elbow him hard in the ribs and kick him hard behind the knees. He staggers and takes my lead shoving me hard and sending me halfway across the room. "Hey I need back up!" Sokka yells.

I tumble to a stop and hit the wall of prisoners who all but kick me back into standing up. I growl in outrage and was about to make an arc of fire towards Chit Sang and the prisoners until Zuko jumped in throwing punches at Chit Sang, and ending in a blast to Chit Sang's face.

"No Firebending!" A guard yells out to Zuko, I look towards him annoyed. "Into the cooler!" The guard yells before escorting Zuko away.

Chit Sang looks towards me and then back to Zuko. "Are you two together?" I look up at him, and he visibly cowers back from my gaze. "Forget I asked." I smiled grimly, "Good boy."

* * *

"Then he just went into the cooler! It was supposed to be me! What the hell is wrong with him, we had the plan and he just threw it in the wind. That arrogant, self-centered…" I stopped at the look on Suki's face, "What is it?" She shrugs, "You talk so badly about him but you care." I rolled my eyes sat down heavily on the concrete, the ground hot from the sun and boiling lake. "I know about you and Sokka too." Suki whisperers quietly. I laugh at her harshly not caring anymore about the person I aspired to be because that's gone. I don't even know who I am anymore, at one moment I am that girl who aspired for freedom and would do anything to have a breath of unconstructed air. But right about now, I just wanted flesh under my finger nails and blood spraying onto my face. I wanted others to experience the pain I have, I want someone to just feel the ounce of what I felt. I feel nothing sometimes, and it scares me; and delights me at the same time. "It's not the simple."

I finally reply after what felt like centuries of silence. "I've realized that nothing in my life is going to be simple again. I don't care about emotions right now, and maybe I never will again. I was irrational; I let my heart get the best of me. Did I really care about Sokka? Of course, but perhaps not in that way; I was desperate and homesick and he was nice to me and he cared. I craved for an affection I never got, I had given my entire life and finally someone was giving back. But now I don't care, not about Sokka or Zuko. I don't care about figuring my feelings for anyone right about now. I will always love Zuko, he was my best friend and he acted as a part of my family. Sokka is someone who will always be there for me, no matter how awful I really am. But right about now, all I want to do is my part in ending this war, and I refuse to let anything get in the way of that."

Suki looked at me as if she were seeing a new person, and I suppose at one time it hurt. "I'm sorry." I said softly, but then I wasn't. "I'm actually not, Suki you've seen sides to me. I am a person who wanted to escape, but at the same time I am a chameleon. I adapt, I take on new forms based on the situations I am. Sometimes I barely know who I am and that scares me so much. I don't know which part of me is real, the unkindly trained killer, or the compassionate girl who lost everything. But I am done trying to be who everyone wants me to be. I am done differentiating between two parts of myself. I am the heartless killer, as well as the compassionate person, and I refuse to extinguish a part of my self. I don't have room in my heart to love someone. Life doesn't simply love someone, I want more to my life than saying I lived and loved. I want to say I've found myself, love can come after."

Suki nodded a hardness coming to her face, "We have to end this war, I want to go back to Kyoshi and be who I was before. But life changes us."

I nod, it sure as hell does.

* * *

**Zuko**

They shut the door to the coolers, and I was fine with the seclusion. In fact it gave me enough time to think about it…

I criticized her so harshly for switching her masks so easily, but I do the same. I pretended while I was in the Fire Nation, I had this mask of pride for my country. When all I felt was the unbearable shame for leaving my uncle rotting in a cell, and pretending that I took the life of one of the greatest people in our world's history.

I think that I've changed now, but I still wear that mask. When Sokka treats Sera like she's some WaterTribe trash he found in the snow. It makes my blood boil, and I've never felt the heat of my flames until now. Though I feel sorry for thinking that way, that I shouldn't belittle him. But he is toying with her affections, chasing two girls like a man searching for water.

He doesn't deserve her; he doesn't deserve to hold any of her affections. I want to be angry at him, and hell I deserve to be. They snide look he gave me when she talked to him animatedly about the plan. If I could burn the look off his face I would. I suppose it was all jokes when we were visiting her, but now that I've had time to think. I don't know which side I'm on anymore, getting revenge for Sokka taking Sera from me would be nice…

It'd be easy; he's sloppy when he fights. I could easily just break a few bones and watch him…

I'm no better than the people in here.

I want to hurt him… but what's the real reason?

Sokka never did anything to me…

Maybe…

No.

Yes.

I'm just unbearably jealous. Yes that's it! The feeling of when Azula would earn the praise for mastering a new firebending technique, the adoring look that'd cross my father's face whenever he'd look at her. The pure joy in watching me suffering while she rose above.

Yes its jealousy, because she'll look at him. Sera will actually look _at _him, not through him like he is simply a looking glass. When she sees me I wonder if it's emptiness. Does she see the only person in the world that she can hate more than herself or my father?  
Or does she see **_me _**the Zuko she left behind so many years ago?

I wish I had the capability of letting people go, by I don't know if I can…

I still will do anything to find my mother; I still want my uncle to forgive me… and now.

I can confidently saying it, it scares me…

It'll scare her, it'll hurt her too. Both of them.

Mai.

Sera.

The choice was so simplistic.

I was desperately, hopelessly, blindly, and deeply in love with Seraphine; and I can't change that.

I refuse to.

The door of my cell slid open and Sokka greets me. "I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson." I smirk up at him and release a breath of fire, relishing in that warmth if gave off. "Yes, I have." I say pausing for emphasis and showing Sokka the bolt and screws, he smiles at that. "Completely."

We carefully tread down the hall, all previous thought's I had pushed from my mind, I simply wanted to get out of here. I did not want to face Sera's father again, not in my lifetime.

"I got Suki, Sera, and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us by the shore." I nod along until the sound of more guards is heard. "Someone's coming." I whisper hurriedly, Sokka grabs me by the cooler and pulls me into a cooler. I cringe at being put back into the cold environment. "Yeah, new arrivals coming in at dawn." A male voice said, "Anybody interesting?" His companion asked. "Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, a couple traitors, some war prisoners. Though I did here there might be a pirate."

I turn towards Sokka zoning out from the other's response. "War prisoners. It could be your father." Sokka looks shocked, his face void of all emotion, his eyes darting from side to side skittishly.

"I know." He said softly, as if testing out his voice. "Well, what should we do? Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?" I asked, "I don't know? Is it right for me to risk all of our freedom on the slim chance that my father is here?" He asks his eyes hard, but still there was a glimmer of hope that his dad was here.

"It's your call Sokka."

* * *

We make our way to the lake; my breath catches in my throat. Someone stands close to the river there arms are held out at either side of them, their toes almost touching the water. My breath catches at the sight, they turn around and I lock eyes with her. Her eyes are a burning redness, like boiling blood. Her face is full of hurt, pain, and utter hopelessness. Though it quickly hardens, into a mask. A new one, a rock-hard solid mask of determination and bravery.

How she does it so quickly, is something I'll always wonder.

"Took you guys long enough." Chit Sang, said with annoyance. As I stepped closer I saw two other prisoners accompanying him. "This here's my girl and my best buddy, they're coming too." Chit Sang commanded, I bit back my tongue and caught Sera, Sokka, and Suki's gaze. They all had locked jaws but nodded nevertheless.

"Fine. Everybody into the cooler." Sokka said through gritted teeth, his eyes troubled. "Are you sure you want to go? You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your dad is your chance."

Suki looked at him shocked, "Your dad?" Sokka sighed, "If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail." I tried to reassure him but instead, more insults seemed to fly out of my mouth.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and Sera pushed me out of the way and spoke softly. "If I had the chance… If things were how they once were long ago… Perhaps I'd do the same. Humanities ties to this world aren't many things. It's not the earth, nor the air we breathe that keep us here. It is the ties we have with those we love. Whether it's family, friends, or love in the romantic sense. Don't give up what holds you grounded. I think you should stay, and I'm staying too."

Sokka shook his head, though the look in his eyes showed how truly moved he was. "You've been here long enough, all of you." Suki stepped forward looking him straight in her eyes, the look on her face determined. "I'm not leaving without you, Sokka."

I smiled and shrugged, "I'm staying too."

Chit Sang voiced his distaste and decided to leave. We watched the cooler float away, and that's when it hit Sokka. "We gave up our only chance of escaping. I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake."

Sera smiled her hand on Sokka's shoulder. "WE haven't, I only hope Chit Sang; makes it across. Because if he…" She was cut off by the harsh sounds of an alarm bell. "Guards! Secure the perimeter and lock down the prisoners! NOW!" The warden yells, and Sera stiffens. "I have to go; he'll think I'm up to something."

Sera touches Sokka's cheek and smiles, I fight down the jealousy and look away. "I don't regret this, so stop worrying." With that she races up the steps and back to her cell. We walk back up and stop watching the Gondola moving across the air, and slowly approaching the prison. The Gondola makes a stop and Sokka's face pales significantly.

"This is it, If my dad's not there we've risked everything… for nothing." Suki takes her hand, her face fierce with determination. But the fear was underlying in the way her hands shook. "We had to." The doors open slowly and one by one the prisoners walk out.

"No. That can't be it." Sokka say's angrily, his face falling and then contorting in rage. "No." He says his voice in a whispers as he falls to his knees from the crouched position we had been in. "I'm sorry, Sokka." Suki whispered, I put my hand onto his shoulder. "Hey you! Get off the gondola." The guard yelled, Sokka rises to his feet, and watches as a man slowly emerges.

"Dad."

I smiled at the joy overtaking his face. But it soon fell; it was wonderful news that Sokka would be reunited with his father. But that means our chances of leaving went from one… to none.


	17. Fifteen

**Sorry this took me a while, but hopeful it's worth the wait. **

**RHatch89- **Thank you so much!

**Missfites- **It's good to be back! I've missed this story and I love hearing everyone's thoughts. I still don't know who will be endgame. But I am not entirely sure where this story will be going, I'm taking it chapter at a time. But SeraxSokka has some hope in my outline.

**Fazama- **I am not entirely sure who I want endgame, I've tried out some SokkaxSera and liked it, and then I started hating them. Then I did SeraxZuko and adored them and then I hated it later on too. So I am totally unsure at the moment. But I am glad you love this, it means a lot.

* * *

**Fifteen**

**The Boiling Rock Part 3**

**Warden**

I had a record to uphold, and I intended to keep it. It was a close call with those prisoners, far too close than I would have liked. The only thought that ran through my mind was that Seraphine might have left; and it scared me far more than anything else in the past few years. The thought of losing her again, is completely unbearable. Now that I think of it, the plan was too clever for Chit Sang to have planned out; and not creative enough to be my daughters. She's too clever, hell she's practically me.

I know every single possible escape to this prison, and she probably has already figured out each one. But they are far too mundane for her to span out, I expect far more from my daughter. So that cancels out my prime suspect, it had to be someone else; and I intended to find out whom.

I walked down the corridors of my prison, ignoring the hopeful gazes that those guards gave me. I could care less about their hopes, or even their disappointment. As long as their job was done, and it was done efficiently, I couldn't care less what went on in their little minds. As long as they uphold what everyone knows about my prison. This is a force no one should dare to reckon with, and I intend to keep it that way.  
I make my way to the roof, a line of prisoners make their way of out a gondola disinterested looks on their faces, until I came across the leader of the Southern WaterTribe. A pity really, I hoped to capture his entire fleet, but having their leader did warm my heart.

"Welcome to the Boiling Rock." I said spreading my arms in a welcoming, while looking each prisoner in the eye striking the fear into them. You never want a prisoner to feel comfortable. "I'm sure you've all heard the horrible rumors about our little island. Well I just want to tell you, that they don't have to be true. As long as you do everything I say." I stop in front of Hakoda, who stubbornly avoids my gaze.

I stop in front of him looking down at the man, he continued staring at the ground; his eyes fixated on the tips of my shoes. "Look me in the eye when I'm taking to you." I said sternly, just hoping to degrade him just a little more than he already felt he was. Call me sadistic. "No." He replied his eyes firmly planted on the ground.

I smirked and leaned forward. "Oh? You'd rather look at my shoes?" I started calmly, "Then take a look!" I shouted raising my left leg and dragging Hakoda to the floor by his handcuffs. His face contorted in rage and I smiled.

"I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe. So strong-willed, But don't worry, we'll get rid of that in time." I taunted smirking down at the man. " Now look me in the eye!"

He lifts his head slowly and glares at me with such hatred, it almost rivals my daughters; and damn that… it hurts. To know that she hates me almost as much as this man, this man who has every reason to hate me. When the only reason she hates me is for partaking in giving her life, or giving her away. Either one, maybe both but it still strikes me right in the cold offending object that lays in my chest.

"See, isn't that better?" I ask smiling down at the man, "You will all do as I say or pay the price." I began as I begin to walk forward. "You will all…" I'm cut short from Hakoda tripping me; I fall straight to the ground and huff in annoyance.

"Are you okay sir?" A guard ask, stupidly; as if I hadn't realize I had fallen. "I'm fine." I say addressing the dolt, "Get these prisoners out of my sight!" I shout before standing up straight and walking back into the building. Two guards flank my sides as I walk, both silent and awaiting an order from me.

"Get my daughter from her cell and send her to my office, I'd like to speak with her."

* * *

"Are you comfortable, Chit Sang?" I ask kindly, the prisoner looks taken aback. "If you're trying to get me to talk, forget it! I'm not a squealer!" I smile, "Chit Sang, I only asked if you were comfortable."

I said casually, the door opened and Sera came in smiling grimly. "Well, yeah actually I am pretty comfortable." My daughter strides forward and kicks the chair to ground, doing it moment before I was. Her eyes held a rage, in them and Chit Sang flinched almost guilty. It was then that I knew who was actually in charge of the escape plan. Perhaps she wasn't the actual culprit be she definitely had a part in the escape. "Are you still comfortable?" She asks smirking. I smirk looking down at Chit Sang's uncomfortable face.

I nod towards the guard and he opens the door, as I lead my daughter to my office. I open the door and make a sweeping gesture allowing her to walk in. I close the door and turn towards her, "I know you were involved." The slight smirk on her face vanished in an instant, and her posture stiffened slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said feigning innocence, her face hard and eyes narrowed; challenging me to ask her otherwise.

I stare right back at her, both of us stubborn and not allowing weakness to be shown. We both were so much alike it was irritating. "Seraphine." I say sternly and her face hardens, "What do you want me to say father? That I enjoy the mercy you've shown me, I love being your high classed prisoner. That this read uniform really compliments the blood on my hands, and under my nails." She asks viciously, her voice laced with venom.

"I know that you were involved with that escape plan, and I will not ask you who helped. I'll only ask you to not make another one." She looks at me raising an eyebrow, "I'm sorry dad, but like I said before I love a challenge. I will ensure that your record will not stay intact."

I nodded, "I know, and I will not let anyone let harm come to you. If you can get out, then so be it. But I will throw everything I have at you. Be prepared daughter." She smirked, "Oh I am definitely prepared father."

"I love you dad, even though I don't show it. Even though I've wanted to hate you for so long. I do love you, but I will leave on my own terms. I wouldn't be your daughter if I let you assist me in escaping. Try to stop me." She said a twinkle in her eyes and I nodded smiling.

"Oh sweetheart I intend to."

She smiled and stood up, ready to leave the room. But not before kissing me on the cheek. "I hope we'll see each other again… on better terms. It not then… I love you father."

I smiled, "And I you, one last thing…" The smile fell from her face, and her skin paled significantly, "Don't even say it." I sigh, "It was out of my control… Mai's here."

* * *

**Zuko**

I was dragged out of my cell, I struggled against the guards grasp twisting my torso in any which way to escape them. "Where are you taking me?" I shouted defeated and exhausted from my struggles, "I didn't do anything wrong!" I shouted as they threw me into an interrogation room. "Come on, Zuko. We all know that's a lie." A cold voice sounded from the middle of the room, I looked up and saw Mai's unamused face She was still lovely, her skin startlingly pale; and her dark hair still done up neatly. But something was broken inside her, her eyes held a haunting heartbreak; and I knew that I was the cause. "How did you know I was here?" I ask, Mai walks closer her eyes hardening, but it was all a show I knew she was hurting.

"Because I know you so well." I opened my mouth to ask but she stopped me rolling her eyes. "I'm related to Sera, the warden's my uncle you idiot." She stops pulling out a scroll from her pocket and I immediately knew what it is. "The truth it I guess I don't know you. All I got was a letter? You could have had the decency to look me in the eye when you ripped out my heart."

"I didn't mean to…" I began but she cut me off with a savage look in her eyes. "Didn't mean to?" She asked a hint of ironic laughter in her voice as her voice became with thick with tears. "Dear Mai, I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving…"

"Stop!" I shout not wanting to hear anymore of it, "This isn't about you, this is about the fire Nation." Mai snorted, "Thanks Zuko that makes me feel so much better." She took a step towards me her eyes serious. Come on Zuko, are you sure this wasn't about finding Sera?" I locked my jaw and turned away from her. "This was never about that…god I'll always love Sera, we have an understanding and that will never change…. And I love you Mai I honestly do but…" She turned away, "Not as much as you love her, I'll always be second best huh? She was your first kiss, your first love, your first friend." I shook my head, "That's not true Mai."

She shook her head laughing through the tears. "I should have known though, you'd never love me like you loved her. When you came back from being banished you looked for her, I saw the hope in your face Zuko, and your face fell when you knew it was just me."

I shook my head, "Mai that's not true, I was very happy to see you. I do care about you I always have, and I never intended to hurt you… Mai I do love you I'm just…" She waited for an answer and laughed. "Just what Zuko? What are you? Besides desperately in love with my cousin."

"I'm confused!" I yelled out, "I want to save our country Mai! Can't you respect that, that perhaps my motives aren't as one-sided and teenage boyish as you think. Perhaps I actually think of the bigger picture."

She shook her head, laughing to herself, "Save it! You're betraying your country!"

"That's not how I see it Mai." I said calmly, she shook her head, "Well you're wrong, both of you. You both think you are high and mighty wanting the best for our world. But this is just what we live in, we're stuck."

I shook my head standing up and reaching for her. "No Mai, we aren't stuck in this rut of suffering on both sides of this war. I refuse to just stand by and watch, I won't be that kid anymore. I want something better for our world, for everyone."

She turned away crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I'm done with him." She said softly, and as I was pulled away I noticed the bitter look on her face softened into something more vulnerable. "I'm sorry Mai." I whispered, and as I was taken away I could have sworn I heard her whisper back, "I'm sorry too."

* * *

**Sera**

The stupid paint was chipped, and it drove me insane. If this was supposed to be the best prison in the world, why was the paint chipped? Was this the universe punishing me for running away, or perhaps the Fire Nation punishing me for my involvement with the Avatar?

To be stuck in a room with chipped pain… And it was driving me insane. Why couldn't the damned guards paint over it? Or glue wall paper over it. But instead they left the paint alone, let it become old and brittle and just chip off the wall.

Perhaps it was a torture devise, a new way to drive prisoners insane. Clever really, their own nitpickiness will drive them to insanity. An actually brilliant plan, but it's too simple; and my father definitely wouldn't think that much into paint.

"Sera please."

As if the paint wasn't torture enough, **_she _**was in the room with me. The traitorous flower, it gives of this beautiful pale façade, and the sweetest of fragrances that it beckons all to it. But it is covered with thorn covered thickly with poison, and with one touch of the flower you lie to the floor cold, lifeless, a shell of what you once were

"Sera you can't just sit there and stare at a wall, you have to speak to me."

A string snapped inside me, I turned towards her and glared at her showing every ounce of pain she had caused me. "I have _every _right to be silent! I have every right to sit here and grieve for my cousin, because that girl is gone. All that is left it a cold shell of a human being who thrown me under the wheels of a carriage and watched me get rolled over."

"Sera." She began, but I stopped her abruptly. "You let them take me away! You let them throw me into prison like I was nothing more than a dog on the street. We are family! Does that mean absolutely nothing to you? Do you know who much I've given up for you? The things I would've… the things I still do for you. I suppressed everything to ensure you had a life I never wanted you to be a part of. But you threw yourself into this war in any way you could. I am done making excuses for you; I am done allowing you to hurt me… I will always love you Mai, but I won't let you walk all over me any longer. I'm done with you. I don't want to speak to you; I don't want to hear your voice. I am going to do what you've done to me."

She was silent and that drove me mad, "I would have killed him for you… I-I was ready to do it, it would've been easy to. Right when he hugged me I was going to snap his neck just before I could see his eyes so I wouldn't have to see the disappointment on his face." I turned towards her tears filling my eyes, "I would've burned the entire world if that made you happy. But now, I wouldn't even take thorn to my side for you."

I stepped closer towards her biting down the guilt I felt as I saw her trembling lip and tear-filled eyes. "I will ensure that you are completely and utterly forgotten. Just as I was."

* * *

I was still staring at the damned wall, I had said what I needed to; and I refused to look at Mai's blotchy tear-stained face. I was numb; I still loved her that much I knew. But I refused to allow Mai to use me, I refused to be her doormat. I had been one for so long; I had been the obedient girl for as long as I can remember. But now it is my turn to ignite the fire within me, and become who I am meant to be. No matter if anyone else likes it.

Ma'am there's a riot going on! I'm here to protect you!" A guard said, standing up straight and trying hard to look protective. His stance lacked any real threat and he was so youthful it was more cute than threatening. I laughed under my breath, and sucked in a sharp breath as the laugh continued. "Believe me, she doesn't." A look towards the opened door to see Zuko, a smirk on his face and his muscles tensing just before he throws out a fist blasting heat into the room. I jump from my chair catching on as the guard shields himself in front of Mai.

"Get off of me!" She yells running towards the door, after I exit Zuko locks the door trapping Mai and the guard in the room. I wait for Zuko while he looks back at Mai and fight back the hurt trying to rise its way into my stomach. I have no time to think of either of them.

We beginning running to the courtyard and reach everyone including Chit Sang. "Zuko, Sera! Good we're all here. Now all we need to do is grab the warden and get the gondolas!" Sokka said, I look towards Suki and we both nod. We turn around and take off; Suki gives me a lift after she flips onto the tower. She goes straight away attacking guards, while I blast them with fire and through them off the balcony. I fight off the rest as she makes a beeline towards my dad threatening him with fist to his face.

I run towards her just as my dad's surprised face upturns slyly. "You wouldn't dare." He warns her, his voice low and dangerous. I catch his eye and smile, trying his hands together as Suki uses his headband as a gag. "Sorry warden. You're my prisoner now." She says before slamming him against the wall, I flinch and lean forward whispering into his ear. "Sorry daddy."

He rolled his eyes but stayed still, not bothering to move.

* * *

We get to the embarkation of the gondolas and all hurry inside, my father still thrown over the shoulder of Chit Sang. Zuko stands out and begins kicking the command handle of the gondola. Guards begin rushing up the stairs and I bounce on the balls of my feet in anticipation as we beginning getting farther and farther away from the platform. "Zuko hurry up, like now!" With on final kick he breaks the handle and takes a step back before jumping towards the gondola. It felt as if my heart fell into my stomach, and a scream died in my throat as he fell through the sky.

His fingertips just barely touched the gondola, and Sokka reaches out his hand and grasps Zuko's arm and hauls him up. I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and walked forward ensuring he was actually alright. "What the hell?" I asked punching him hard in the arm. "I'm making it so they can't stop us." Zuko said matter of factly; I rolled my eyes and Sokka high-fived him. "Way to think ahead."

Wait! Who's that?" Hakoda asks, breaking the two boys from their conversation, I turn towards the gondola station and see someone I thought I'd never have the pleasure of laying eyes on again.

Zuko and I make eye contact and then look back towards the two girls. "That's a problem. It's my sister and her friend." Ty Lee crouches down and leaps up, bounding across the line with an ability I wish I possessed, Azula grabs a handcuff from the guard and elevates herself with fire and moves along.

I ground my teeth and Zuko and I nod at each other. "This is a rematch I've been waiting for." Suki says, "Me too." Zuko agrees and the two climb to the top of the gondola to fight them. I jump to the top just to see Azula she meets my gaze and I smile flicking a sai to my hand. "Long time no see Azulu." I say with a smirk she growls under her breath and runs towards me, I dodge her attacks and sweep her off her feet, she returns back on balance, and Zuko sends a strong blast straight to her face, she deflects it staggering. I kick her back by the stomach and send a Sai through the air grazing her cheek.

"Cut the line!" My father shouts from below, I catch Zuko's gaze and get to the edge of the roof and climb back inside of gondola. The gondola teeters to one side and I hit my stomach hard against the edge staring at my father in shock. "Is your record that important to you?" My father looked at me and vulnerability shone in his eyes. "I would do anything if it meant I wouldn't have to lose you again… Please Seraphine, I had a plan. It was your freedom for the Prince's imprisonment."

I shook my heady backing away from him, "I'm sorry, but I can't… I have to ensure that this world takes a new turn." My father shook his head his eyes were so sad, and I hated him for that. I didn't want to give him sympathy. I wait for the gondola to fall from the line, until guards start down in an alarming rate. "Who's that?" Sokka asks as a figure all in black hurls sai's at the guards. "It's Mai." Zuko and I both say, honestly surprised to see her actually making an effort to save us.

We make it safely to the top of the hill and Chit Sang holds my father over his shoulder and then throws him back into the gondola. "Sorry Warden your record is officially broken." Hakoda says, as the gang walks off. I stay behind and hug my father quickly, "I will come back, I promise. I love you." I whispered before running to catch up with others. "Well we made it out. Now what?" I heard Suki say as I met up with rest of them, her eyes were hard and calculating; and I loved that about her she always thought of what came after never was her guard down. "Zuko, what are you doing?" Sokka asks annoyance in his tone, I see the gears in his head turning as he stares off towards the prison. "My sister was on that island." He said his eyes darting with a new energy as he realized whatever plan was in his head, might actually work.

"Yeah, and she's probably right behind us, so let's not stop!" Sokka said turning back around ready to run. "What I mean is she, must have come here somehow." He says while walking up the large hill, he smiles excitedly and an airship comes into view. "That's our way out of here."

We all walked together onto the ship, and ensure that it's empty. There were very few people on the shop and it was easier for us to take it over. We all got in and watched as the boiling rock became just clouds in the sky, and my father and Mai got father and farther away.

In that moment it made me wonder if I'd ever return to the Boiling Rock again, and free my cousin. But as of now, I wanted her to rot.

* * *

We make our way across the sky and land back at the Western Air Temple. Katara runs towards us, her face threatening until Sokka steps out. "What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" Katara asked in shock, looking over her brother with concern. I smiled at seeing her again hiding in the corner unseen. "It kind of got destroyed." Zuko said, scratching the back of his neck. "Sounds like a crazy fishing trip." Aang said, wisdom shining in his eyes; because he knew the truth of it. "Did you at least get some good meat?"

Toph asked, and I smiled at that. It was just like her to get straight to the point of a situation. Her no nonsense attitude is something I'll always adore. "I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

"Dad!" Katara yells running towards her father, "I'm hurt, was I not missed?" I asked as I exited the airship. Aang smiles and rushes forward throwing his lanky arms around me; I hug the monk back and smile. Katara turns towards me shocked yet elated as she embraces me as well. "It's good to see you Sera." Aang says genuinely.

"How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?" Katara asked rapidly, her eyes shining in happiness. "We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison." Sokka said, smiling while standing next to Suki. "Seriously? You guys didn't get _any _meat?" Toph asked, we all laughed at that and headed towards the fire that was burning. Katara held bowls out to everyone as well all sat around the fire catching up with each other.

For one moment it felt like everything was alright… but it wasn't, because I may have earned my freedom but I can easily lose it again. Mai is likely in prison because of me, and Azula will find Zuko and I no matter what.

It's only a matter of when.


	18. Sixteen

**Please do not hate me for Sokka's treatment of Sera. Please keep in mind that he hasn't seen Suki in forever, so this chapter is not really aimed towards my SeraxSokka people. I apologize in my outline it kind of steers towards SeraxZuko for this chapter, so I am sorry if it makes you sad or annoyed. **

**Anyway thanksgiving is around the corner guys! Time for great food and family time! If you have family trouble, then I am so sorry and please feel free to PM me if you need someone to talk to. I totally get that some people's families aren't very nice and I have friends who can't go home because of their "dating preferences". So I hope that this holiday everyone can have someone to talk to even if it's just me sitting on a computer at three in the morning PM'ing you, if I'm up hopefully. **

**Anyway sorry for the long authors note. **

**Missfites- **Thank you so much, and I love being back I missed hearing your thoughts as well as writing this story! So glad you liked the chapter, and hopefully the lack of SokkaxSera moments won't leaving you too discouraged.

**Lynntheripper- **Honestly my writing space had freaking chipped paint, and it was driving me insane. So I had to put out my frustration in a creative way. Thank you so much for your support and if I do need to talk I may PM you, thank you for offering to be there I greatly appreciate it.

**Guest- **Please continue reading on who Sera is, she is explained throughout the story. If you haven't gotten it, she is an OC from Zuko's childhood.

**RHatch89- **Thank you very much!

**Hope you all like the chapter, I should have the next one up in a week or two hopefully sooner.**

* * *

**Sixteen**

**Southern Raiders**

**Part One**

**Sera**

I woke up early morning the strange mountain like structures beautiful background scenery for the start of a beautiful day. Birds flew from nowhere suddenly splashing through the waterfall fountain in the center of the courtyard. I sat up abruptly to see Aang air bending bombs away from us. The bomb explodes leaving the ground shaking beneath my fingertips. I get to my feet as two more bombs pelt the building.

Aang races towards the edge of the courtyard his glider in hand. More bombs continue to come down and I run towards the others, and stand behind the metal doors; using it as coverage from the bombs. But they continue to rain down on us, until a portion of the roof caves in. I watch the cracks form in the roof and Katara follows my gaze. My eyes widen as I realize she is directly below the crumbling celling. She looks up her eyes widening in alarm, before Zuko pushes her out of the way.

"Watch out!" He yells as he tackles her to the ground and roll to safety. "What are you doing?" Katara asks angrily, her face contorted in a rage I didn't know the girl was capable of. "Keeping rocks from crushing you." Zuko replies casually, "Okay I'm not crushed; you can get off me now!" Katara yells, pushing out from under Zuko and running to the other side in hopes to aid Aang. "I'll take that as a thank you." Zuko says to himself.

Toph begins bending tunnel for us to escape to. "Come on! We can get out through here!" She says gesturing everyone to follow. Aang grabs Appa's reigns and tries to force the bison into the tunnel. We all go towards the tunnel until I hear Aang shout out. "What are you doing?" I turn to see Zuko staring out towards the explosions. "Go ahead! I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit." Zuko says before running off. "Zuko no!" Aang screeches, I turn back my heart pounding in my chest. "You go ahead, I'll look after him."

I say before trying to take off, Sokka holds onto my wrist. His grip tight. "No, I won't let you take a risk like that." Suki raises an eyebrow and Sokka releases my wrist, "We can't lose you Sera, your bending is too important." I recoiled, and it stung right in the chest. Though I recall saying I wanted to start over, and Suki is all kinds of prettier than me, it still was like a blow to the chest that he was making it clear I was no longer a threat.

"I can't get him to go in there! Appa hates tunnels!" Aang cried out as he tried to push Appa in the tunnel, but the bison was not having it. "Aang there's no way we can fly out here." Katara said in concern, "We'll have to find a way!" Sokka looks between all of us and nods to himself. "We need to split up. Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship." Sokka says to the others who all begin to turn around and do as he says.

"No!" Katara cries out in anger, her eyes blazing with a fierceness I never knew they possessed. "The Fire Nation can't separate our family again." Hakoda put his arm around his daughter and smiled sadly, "It'll be okay. It's not forever." Katara hesitantly hugs her father before running back with Aang and the others. Sokka takes holds of his father and runs off the separate way, not before taking Suki's hands.

We all board onto the bison and take to the skies, Toph bending a makeshift shield of rock to shelter us from the fire. Azula begins blasting fire towards us I stand up ready for a long time fight, until a hand pulls me back down. "Sera, it's not worth it." I glare at Sokka and rip my wrist from his grasp. "Don't tell me what to do Sokka." He grabs me again just as fire is being rained down on us, "Sera come on, we can't lose a firebending teacher." I laughed at that, "Okay Sokka, if that's how much I mean to you I'll just stay put right here." He looked at me helplessly, "You… do mean something but… Nothing's ever happened." He said his eyes flickering towards Suki's confused face. I nodded towards him, "Of course."

I stand up ignoring Sokka's protests and take in a deep breath. Fire erupts from the soles of my shoes and I take off in to the air, the feeling of weightlessness left a sickening feeling in my stomach. I boarded the ship and grabbed one of the soldiers by his collar and threw him out of the ship. I dodged the other's attacks and jabbed him hard in the side, and a quick one in his collar bone, leaving him against the floor.

I climb to the top of the ship just to see Azula and Zuko both hit each other with punches fueled with fire. The effects caused an explosion which sent them both flying of the edge. "ZUKO!" I cry out and send myself off the side of the ship hoping that Appa was under me. I try hard to propel myself but the fire extinguishes itself, and I am freefalling. A scream is caught in my throat, as I am falling through the sky, I shut my eyes waiting for an impact, but it never came I was caught on the waist by a strong grasp.

"What the actual hell Sera?" I tear myself away from Sokka, and get to Zuko's side. I put a hand on his shoulder and he smiles grimly, his eyes trained on his sister. "She's… not going to make it." Azula propels herself towards the wall of rock and stops her fall her hair pin digged into the wall. "Of course she did." He muttered bitterly, I chuckled softly to myself. "I wonder if it makes me heartless that I wish she fell." Zuko looked towards me and smiled, "No it doesn't, I wish she fell too."

I shake my head, "No you don't, as much as you hate her. You'd never wish she'd die." He raised an eyebrow at me, "Just like you don't want Mai to suffer? Sera… I know you're trying to help but… We're both kind of the same with the people we love." I nod, "Yea we really are."

* * *

We set up camp hours ago, and now sit by the fire eating in a peaceful silence. "Wow camping…it really seems like old times again doesn't it?" Aang asked good-naturedly, "If you really want it to feel like old times, I could uh…chase you around a while and try to capture you." Zuko jokes, causing as all to laugh, I look towards Katara who's face is stoic her eyes trained only on the fire. "Ha Ha." She says her voice dripping in sarcasm. "To Zuko." Sokka interrupts, "Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today he's be out hero?" Sokka said smiling, "Here, Here!" We cheered holding out our cups.

The smile that stretched across Zuko's face warmed my heart, he wasn't used to praise or affection. Though they probably didn't know it, he was moved. Very moved by their kindness… My gaze flickered towards Katara. _Well most of their kindness _I thought.

"I'm touched." Zuko said softly, "I don't deserve this." Katara looked up her face furrowed in anger, "Yeah, no kidding." She spits before stomping away, I stand up and see the look of defeat on Zuko's face.

"What's with her?" Sokka asks his tone sounding more like a joke. "I wish I knew." Zuko says in his usual brooding behavior before walking off in Katara's direction. "I'd wish she'd just give him a chance." I said more to myself than to anyone really; Sokka makes eye contact with me and gives me a small smile. But I ignore it, not in the mood for his behavior.

I walk away from the camp fire and make my way towards my tent. I feel a hand on my arm and look towards Sokka. "What do you want?" I asked tiredly, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "You've been avoiding me…" I cut him off my hand on his chest, "No you're not allowed to be the one who is hurt. Sokka I don't care anymore, I really don't care about who… I don't care just don't pretend that we had something, and then blow me off like that. You don't get to do that me."

I turned towards my tent and Sokka grabbed my wrist one last time. "I didn't mean to blow you off, and what we had…whatever that was it wasn't pretend." I turned towards him and laughed, "Well it was for me." I said cruelly, "You don't mean that." He whispered, I stepped closer invading his personal space and smiling cruelly as his gaze strayed from my eyes and just above my chin. "I think… I do." I whispered before turning away from him.

"Goodnight Sokka."

I lit the candles in my tent, and I wasn't sad. I thought I'd be upset because I had feelings for Sokka, as well as Zuko. As much as I hate admitting it, I do care about both of them. But I've pushed it from my thoughts before and I can do it again. There is nothing more important in this world than ending this war, and as much as I try to put that through my head I can't help but want…

I am human and therefore it makes me weak. I have desires to be adored and loved, and I hate those desires. Perhaps living without it, is what makes me crave for affection. So I never know whether it's to be loved I want, or love itself. I had been so sure of myself once, but so far all I've learned is that being love and loving someone only causes anguish. I loved Mai and at a time she may have loved me.

But she tore my heart from my chest and set it ablaze. I had been so careful my entire life on my feelings, because I had to detach from them when I was being trained. Zuko made it easy… Sokka made it easy

I clutched my head in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut. Blocking out their faces blocking out the thoughts of everyone who I've ever let in.

The flap of my tent opened and I snapped my head up to see shaggy black hair and golden eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you…. I just needed to talk." I sat up and nodded, "Yeah sure." He sat in front of me, the only illumance was coming from the candles, and it framed shadows against the sharp features of his face.

I knew he was upset about Katara; just by his face it made him feel unwanted… How he's felt for so long. "Zuko." I said softly, he looked up his eyes meeting mind and it's like every time he looks at me I remember what it felt like to love. "I want to be a man that my mother could be proud of. I want to be a man that people would gladly allow to rule the Fire Nation. I want to be a man that my uncle… that my uncle wouldn't mind saying that I was his nephew. I want to be a good man, but I've done so many regrettable things."

I take his hands into mine and smile, "You've done plenty of good things too. You may have made mistakes, but we all have." He shakes his head, "You know back in Bae Sing Se, I was confined with Katara. We talked and she shared her story and I told her mine. She sympathized me and we had an understanding of loss. I was confused and hurt, and then when Azula came…. I chose to go home."

His voice broke, and I knew he was vulnerable and how he craved acceptance. I pulled him close to me and he fisted his hands on my waist. "I've done terrible things Sera, and I'd understand if she didn't forgive me. But for once in my life, I actually prefer not to be looked at with hatred."

I smile down at him, "That's completely understandable." He smiles and then moves away from me. "I think I know a way." He said softly, his eyes darkening. "Don't you dare?" I said softly, but still stern, he looked into my eyes and shrugged. "What else can I do?" I shook my head, "Don't you dare turn her into a monster."

Zuko shook his head, "Seeking justice isn't making someone a monster." I nodded, "That's true, but killing someone else isn't justice." Zuko raised an eyebrow, "You have no right to say that, you were willing to kill me for Mai." I turned my head away, "Yes, but I was already turned into a monster. I was already stripped of my humanity. Don't do this to her, don't make her turn into a monster."

Zuko touched my cheek and I moved away from him. "Zuko, please." He sighed bending down and kissing my forehead, "I know you think it's wrong, but if you didn't… if we didn't have the past we did. Wouldn't you have killed me?" I looked up at him and then turned away, "You know the answer to that."

Zuko kneeled in front of me and smiled sadly, "I am giving her an option, not forcing her to do it." I laughed darkly, "It's just the same, just Zuko…" He smiled, "I know."

With that he got up and walked to the front of my tent, and looked back at me smiling. "Get some sleep Sera." I nod and lay my head down onto my pillow and fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

I woke up early morning mediating in front of the sea, in silence. "I need to borrow Appa." I heard Katara say, I opened one eye curiously and then closed it; listening carefully. "Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" Aang jokes, "Yes, it is." I stand up at that, and walk towards the others crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at Zuko. Though his face is impassive, he avoided my gaze.

"Oh. What's going on?" Aang asked in surprise, "We're going to find the man who took my mother from me." Katara said bluntly, her face never changing to show any emotion. But it was a fake; I could see the determination to kill that man just as he killed her mother.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it and I know how to find him." Zuko said confidently, I snickered, "A little cocky aren't we?" I asked tipping my head to the side, Zuko avoided my gaze frowning as he did. "Um… and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?" Aang asked, "Ugh, I knew you wouldn't understand." Katara says angrily, stomping off.

"Wait! Stop! I do understand." Aang started, "You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sandbender when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?" Aang asked, "She needs this, Aang. This is about getting closure and justice." I laughed then, "Justice Zuko honestly? That's what this is for, this is not justice." Aang nodded in agreement, "I think it's about getting revenge."

"Fine." Katara shouted, "Maybe it is! Maybe that's what I need! Maybe that's what he deserves." I shook my head, "What do you know, they may have done horrible things but everyone has their reasons. Think of the man, he may be a pathetic man who was only following orders." Aang nodded in agreement, "Katara you sound like Jet." Katara shook her head, "It's not the same! Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster."

I glared at her, "Of course, just like every other corrupt member of the Fire Nation. Well Katara I was a monster too, I have taken a man's eyes out of the sockets! He wants me dead just as you want that man." Katara shook her head, "This isn't the same." Sokka stepped forward, his eyes skittish he looked so vulnerable and afraid. "Katara, she was my mother, too, but I think Aang might be right." He pleaded, "Then you didn't love her the way I did." Sokka recoiled as if her words physically hurt him, "Katara."

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself." Aang said solemnly, "That's cute, but this isn't air temple preschool. It's the real world."

I recoiled from the harshness of Zuko's voice; he took Katara's problem like it affected him personally. I guess in a way it did, if he could get retribution for everyone who hurt him he'd do it blindly. "Now that he's out there now that I know we can find him, I feel like I have no choice." Katara said softly, Aang shook his head, "Katara you do have a choice, forgiveness."

"That's the same as doing nothing." Zuko yelled out, his brashness driving me to insanity. I opened my mouth but he stopped me. "Don't say anything Seraphine, because you still haven't forgiven me. I know you never will. So before you speak, before you say how important forgiveness is. You must forgive everyone who's wronged you."

"I have!" I yelled, "I forgave my father for hurting me… But I will never forgive my uncle and aunt, I won't forgive Mai, and I sure as hell won't forgive you. I was hurt and I have forgiven so easily all my life, it is time I am selfish! Katara if you think killing him will give you closure then by all means murder him. Watch the life leave his eyes and relish in the feeling of taking a life, bathe in his blood and drink from it. I don't care anymore! But don't you bring my problems into this Zuko! I've forgiven people time and time again; I forgave them when they made me a monster! But for right now, I want to hate with all my heart; and once I am done. I will forgive but as of now… Let me grieve for the people I've lost."

With that I stormed off letting them decide their own lives.


	19. Seventeen

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, whenever I meant to update I had a test, or school events, or my birthday. Sorry guys but I am going to try to update again as soon as possible. Also MERRY CHRISTMAS I know it's not Christmas but I am currently writing in a Santa Hat, I am very, very festive. **

**Special thanks to Lynntheripper because I used the quote you reviewed with in this chapter, thought it made the perfect fit.**

* * *

**To all my lovely reviewers,**

**KilalaInara- **I'm glad you liked the SeraxZuko moment, thanks so much for reviewing.

**Fazama- **ROAR! (My theatre scene involved me being a beast so I am so ready to be a monster) I will continue to tear your ship apart, Mwhaha I am totally feeling the Melon Lord thing. But in all seriousness I am trying to make Sokka react like a guy, because boys are stupid. He'll come to his senses... just keep in mind that Sokka is really hurt. But I would love to hear your reasons why Sokka and Sera should be together. I kind of want to hear everyone's reasons why they should. Honestly this chapter is aimed towards forgiveness to Zuko and Sokka maybe a little more... But as of Sera's relationship status it's kind of going to be unclear until the very end of the TV show part. Once it gets to after it'll progress with her relationship.

**Snowflake2410- ** Sokka is a teenage boy, they are all stupid therefore he doesn't know what he had until he lets it go. But don't be sorry for being on a ship, I don't judge ships… well not usually. But yeah I didn't want Sera to be overrun by boys and decide who she wants to be with right away. I get really aggravated when authors do this. I rather focus on the greater good, and then later love can come. Don't get me wrong Sera still has two very attractive guys on her tail, and what girl wouldn't enjoy that and flirt just a little bit? (Not judging if some people wouldn't) But yeah I just wanted to make her more realistic to me. So thanks for reviewing!

**Missfites- **So glad you loved it and heck yeah she's independent.

**RHatch89- **So glad you think so, thanks so much for your constant reviews.

**SERAXSOKKA PEOPLE THIS LITTLE NOTE IS FOR YOU**

**I did not intend to write a little SeraxSokka moment, but my freaking fingers disobey half the time. So please enjoy my Christmas present to you all.**

* * *

**Seventeen**

**Southern Raiders**

**Part Two**

**Zuko**

I waited outside of Katara's tent a bag in my hand and ran a hand through my hair in anxiousness.

_"__Katara if you think killing him will give you closure then by all means murder him. Watch the life leave his eyes and relish in the feeling of taking a life, bathe in his blood and drink from it. I don't care anymore! But don't you bring my problems into this Zuko! I've forgiven people time and time again; I forgave them when they made me a monster! But for right now, I want to hate with all my heart; and once I am done. I will forgive but as of now… Let me grieve for the people I've lost."_

Her words still pounded in my head, I remember all too well how Sera became once she had succumbed to that darkness, once she killed someone…. It wasn't supposed to happen she had gone too far, and I remember it. I remember that lost look in her eye, the numbness, the way she didn't even flinch when they stitched her up. She just stared ahead brokenly and numb. We had to keep the death quiet, no one knew… my father had taken a sword and sliced along her calf in punishment… I had never wanted to…

"Let's go." Katara said coldly, bringing my thoughts back to the present. I nodded and we began walking towards the Bison; Aang comes into view his face stern. "So you were just going to take Appa anyway?" He asked his arms crossed in front of his chest, Sokka mimicking his behavior.

"Yes." Katara replied coldly, "It's okay." Aang said gently, "Because I forgive you…that give you any ideas?" He asked hopefully, "Don't try to stop us." Katara said her expression fierce Aang shook his head. "I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man. But when you do, please don't choose revenge. Get your anger out, and then let it go. Forgive him."

It made me think of Sera of how easily she had forgiven her father, but she won't forgive me. Forgiveness can only get one so far, I could never forgive my father for what he had done to my mother and the way he took my Uncle's birthright. The way he contorted a sweet little girl into a killing machine; the worthlessness he made me feel.

"Okay, we'll be sure to do that, guru goody-goody." I replied coldly, before climbing onto Appa's back. "Thanks for understanding, Aang." Katara says genuinely before ewe take off into the night sky.

* * *

**Sera**

"I don't understand why Zuko even cares; I mean I'm glad Katara has someone behind her back. But my mother's death isn't really his problem." Sokka said to Suki and Toph, I stopped in my tracks and shoot a look at Sokka. "Well maybe if your sister was more forgiving she wouldn't be on this field trip anyway." I remarked coldly, Sokka raised an eyebrow in shock and leaned forward intrigued. "Well you know Zuko better than us all, tell me. Why Zuko cares... unless more went on in Bae Sing Se, maybe you aren't the only girl he pines for."

I recoiled in shock from Sokka's words, "Sokka." Suki said in shock her hand on his arm, "If you must know let's talk." I said sitting down in front of the couple, not letting him see how badly what he said affected me. "Zuko has seen what forgiveness has done to people… to me. I had forgiven people time and time again for what they had done to me; I was given a master to teach me the skills of an assassin. I was meant to be the lapdog of the Fire Lord and curl at his feet, and kill when I must. Yet I forgave everyone for what they had done to me, even when I took…" I caught myself not wanting to reveal to them all my secrets.

"Almost took someone's life. All forgiveness has done for me is sent me in a spiral straight to hell. I understand why he feels an obligation to help Katara, he lost his mother too. He is helping her because he values having a trust for you all, he doesn't do that with just anyone. He may be cold and distant at times, but he struggles so much in the core."

Suki looked stunned, "I'm glad that Katara can get her closure and that Zuko is willing to help. But I do believe in what you said earlier, this may just strip away all the goodness in her."

I smiled grimly, "Well I'd know from experience." Sokka snorted, "I'm sure you would, you act all high and mighty sometimes. But you want people to experience what you did; you want Katara to kill this man so she will feel just as you do. A monster."

I stood up quickly tears burning in my eyes from his harshness. I saw just a hint of sympathy in his eyes a hint of hurt and I understand what I had done. I made him believe I was an unfeeling monster, and I deserved to be treated as such. "It's funny; we used to believe Zuko was the mask wearing monster. But that is you Sera; you pretended so much you don't even know who you are. You are as much as a monster as Ozai is…in fact I think your worse." Sokka said cockily his eyes meeting mind, unfeeling… Well it's what he wanted to achieve. His eyes were brimmed with tears, his hurt so evident, I turned from his gaze.

"Sokka enough." Suki said angrily, I got up and reached for a sai in my sleeve holding it towards his throat my hand trembling. "You are completely right." I whispered tears filling my vision, "Completely right Sokka." I threw the sai and it landed next to him in the grass. He flinched his eyes meeting mine, but I turned away from them and went straight to my tent. I lit my candles and began to meditate, and slowly I lost all thought of my past and what I had done, and simply was a flame flickering in a candle, waiting until the inevitability of being snuffed out.

* * *

**Zuko**

We were silent for a while; I leaned back against the saddle my head straight in front of me, not allowing myself to look back at where we had left the others. "We need to find the Fire Navy communication tower. All the navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed."

Katara nodded her expression never straying from the mask of fierceness. "So once we find the communication tower, we bust in and take the information we need." I shake my head, "Not exactly. We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us, otherwise they'll warn the Southern Raiders long before we reach them."

Katara nodded and steered Appa down behind a boulder as the communication tower came into view. We hopped off his back and began running towards the water. Katara bended a slab of ice, I jumped on and she began bending us to the tower. The water rushed and lifted us to the height of the tower; I jumped off the ice glad to have solid ground and began running. We crouch in the corridor of the tower waiting while two guards exit a door. We rush in after they leave and hide while a female guard is sitting at a writing desk writing some message. Katara raises her hands and makes a sort of swirling motion, the ink spills on the guard and she leaves. I watch fascinated by the waterbending, once the guard leaves we exit our hiding space and search through their files.

"Okay, Southern Raiders." I open the scroll and search through the map, "Bam, on patrol near Whaletail Island." Katara looks down at the map her brows furrowing, "Whaletail Island, here we come." We exit the communication tower and get back to Appa.

"You should get some sleep." Katara says, more like demands once we board Appa, I nod and lean back while the Bison takes off in the air. I close my eyes and welcome in the sleep, but not the dreams that await it.

_A little girl with ruby eyes smiles down at me as I lay in the grass. "Hi Zuko." She says smiling her front tooth missing. I smile up at her and reach out towards her; she opens her arms to hug me back. But soon there is a startling change. The girls chocolate curls are weighed down by crimson drops, the blood travels down her face and reaches her lips, she licks it away a smile on her face. Her hands are covered in it, her white clothes splattered with redness. "What's wrong Zuko?" She asks tilting her head to the side. I scramble backwards my back hitting the trunk of a tree._

_She stands her eyes like blood, her skin covered with red. "Don't you understand what revenge takes Uko?" I flinch, "Sera please." She steps forward, the crimson drops trailed on the ground coming from her finger tips. The figure changes from red eyes to bright blue, a blue dress tarnished in red. She steps forward her hands reaching towards my chest. I gasp as her nails dig into my chest cavity she pulls hard and rips out a chunk of skin. Her eyes gleaming in excitement._

_"__After one kill, it's the same." _

I woke with a start my heart hammering in my chest, from the vividness of the dream. I rubbed the spot in my chest wear dream Katara had ripped away. I look towards Katara her back was too me, her posture still as rigid as when I had gone to sleep. The only indication that time had passed was the rising sun before her.

"You should get some rest. We'll be there in a few hours. You'll need all your strength." Katara simply stayed staring straight ahead, not bothering to turn around. "Oh don't you worry about my strength. I have plenty. I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came." She trailed off her shoulders hunching from the burden of her thoughts. She began telling me her story, the harshness of the man and the fear in her was evident. But the way she talked was so detached, until the very end of her tale. Her voice cracked with emotion.

"But we were too late. When we got there, the man was gone. And so was she." She finally slumped from her posture and hugged her knees to her chest. "Your mother was a brave woman." She reached her hand up and touched her necklace, "I know."

We sat in silence for a short amount of time, "Let's switch you need your rest." She shook her head but I had already climbed from Appa's saddle to the bison's head. She grumbled in annoyance but switched with me, right when she lay her head down she was fast asleep.

* * *

**Sera**

I felt cold and empty, I woke up and dressed. Walked stiffly to the fire and grabbed breakfast, I avoided Sokka's gaze and Aang's curiosity. After I ate I continued walking far from the camp, "Are you alright?" I looked behind me to see Aang's worried glance. "Just fine, we should practice bending anyway." Aang grumbled something under his breath but nodded.

"Alright."

He began doing hot squats while I watched, I told him to send a fire blast and other forms. My mind going blank after a while. "Sixteen hot squats." I barked out, Aang looked towards me his expression amused. "That's the third time you said that is there something on your mind?" I sighed and sat down heavily in the grass. "Maybe." I said quietly, "I heard what Sokka said, about you being worse than Ozai. You hurt him a lot."

I looked towards him, "I know." Aang sat down beside me, "I understand why you're doing this; you've been hurt so many times when you've forgiven people. You do deserve to be selfish sometimes, but at the end of the day, you seeking out revenge. It's bringing you down as well. You're angry and hurt and that's okay Sera. You can be hurt, you can be angry. But at the end of the day, you must…"

"Forgive." I said cutting him off. "I know, but I just can't right now. Zuko… he did some terrible things. He broke his promise…but I broke mine. Sokka… well he has every right. But I can't forgive Mai… not yet." Aang nodded, "Yeah, but you can forgive Zuko, and Sokka. They both may be brash but shutting people out isn't the best thing to do right before this war. We have to trust one another, and forgive each other. No matter how many times they wrong us."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "You know Aang, you're completely right. Now do sixty fire squats, and forty five fire blasts." I said before getting to my feet, Aang looked exasperated. "But Sera." I chuckled as I walked away, "Don't worry Aang; I know you'll forgive me."

* * *

**Zuko**

"There! See those sea raven flags?" I asked tossing Katara the telescope, "It's the southern raiders." She brought the telescope down from her eye, her face determined. "Let's do this." We submerged ourselves under water Katara stepping onto Appa's head; I held my breath slightly afraid as she bended an air bubble around us. "Scared?" She asked a smirk tugging on her lips, "Not at all." I replied staring straight ahead, as we get closer to the ship Katara begins bending her arms moving in a fluid motion, she pulls back and a man is flung into the water.

We emerged from the other side of the ship, the bubble falls away and Katara raises her hands the water rising around us and knocking the guards off of the ship. The force of the wave she created sent them overboard. Appa took to the air again and we landed onto the ship, solider remained, before I could even react Katara surged forward. Just as he sent a blast of fire towards her, she easily over took him, sending him off of the ship with one strong blast of water.

"Come on." She says emotionlessly as we make our way down a corridor of the ship. Katara's arms shimmer with water like tentacles, a guard opens the door. I grab his sword and push him back into the room locking him back in. I continue running until we make our way to a door, I know from experience this is it the bridge of the ship where the commander should be.

"This is it Katara. Are you ready to face him?" Katara pulls down her face mask, and lets out a cry as she sends a powerful blast of water to the door. It burst open by the waters impact the commander lets out an attack of fire which I easily deflect, "Who are you?" He asks his face unreadable by the mask. "You don't remember her? You will soon, trust me." I say cockily I send a blast towards him and as the commander prepares to strike again I prepare myself but his hand falls suddenly his arm bends uncontrollably in the other angle. "What's happening… to me?" He grunts out and for the first time fear makes its way onto his face, his helmet falls from his head and his body begins to bend to someone's will.

I look behind me shocked to see Katara's hands moving, she was bending the blood in his body. I felt a sick twist in my stomach. Words I had heard a long time ago filled my ears, _I can never fight for myself, but, for others, I can kill. _

I shook away the initial thought and got back to this task at hand; I fought down the nausea and shock and looked towards the man. "Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe." His head was on the floor and his limbs were twisted uncomfortably, "I don't know what you're talking about. Please I don't know!" He cried out in fear, I bent down closer to the commander, "Don't lie! You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did." Katara blood bends him into a positon where he is at his knees his eyes meeting her pleading her for something. Katara's expression was fierce with hatred, and then it changed instantly to one of shock. "It's not him. He's not that man."

She says quietly, "What? What do you mean he's not? He's the leader of the Southern Raiders! He has to be the guy!" I shout at her, she turns around silently and begins walking the way we came. I reach f or the commander and pin him against the wall. "If you're not the man we're looking for, who is?" I asked pushing him harder, "You must be looking for Yon Rha, He retired four years ago."

I let his body fall to the ground and followed Katara out.

* * *

We arrived to a small village; all the other villagers must have been inside seeking shelter for the upcoming rain. Katara and I walked to the center of the market square; it was serene in its emptiness. Giving an odd atmosphere to the place. We saw a man walking who I asmued was Yon Rha I pulled Katara behind a wall and watched over a stand at a man buying vegetables. He turned sharply and Katara and I ducked behind the stand. He turns and resumes walking, Katara and I emerge from our hiding spot our eyes never straying from Yon Rha. "That was him. That was the monster." Katara said confirming the man's identity.

Yon Rha continues walking and rain begins to fall steadily from the sky. We run to the other side of Yon Rha and he turns watching the bushes we had just run passed. "Nobody sneaks up on me without getting burned!" He shots before dropping his basket and firebending towards the bushes. He looks around his head turning from side to side before picking up the fallen vegetables and continuing on his way.

All the while Katara and I had been tying a cord to the ground, so when Yon Rha walked by he fell to the ground hard. "We weren't behind the bush." I said taking a step towards him, "And I wouldn't try firebending again!" Yon Rha looked up at me cowering behind us arm, "Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want. I'll cooperate."

He says his face full of fright, Katara steps forward pulling down her face mask. "Do you know who I am?" She asks angrily, "No. I'm not sure." Yon Rha replies his voice shaking, "Oh you better remember me like your life depends on it! Why don't you take a closer look?" She asks harshly, leaning in closer to the man.

"Yes, yes, I remember you now. You're that little Water Tribe girl." He got a faraway look on his face, as if he were remembering what he had done. He gulped in terror as he looked at Katara remembering what he had done. "She lied to you! She was protecting the last waterbender!" Katara shouted, Yon Rha looked shocked. "What? Who?" Katara faces him and opens her eyes they are masked in a murderous rage, "ME!" She shouts she holds her arms out and halts the rain drops, creating a dome of water over the three of us. I looked up in wonder, but in a moment it ends. Katara sends a stream of water at Yon Rha from the dome and creates a mass amount of daggers made entirely of ice. Yon Rha shields himself preparing for his death. But she stops right before the dagger hits his arms.

Katara's face falls from its murderous mask. She allows the water to liquefy and return to the ground. Yon Rha falls to his knees gasping in fear. "I did a bad thing! I know I did and you deserve revenge, so what don't you take _my _mother? That would be fair!" He says smiling weekly, I look down at the man in disgust and Katara looks at him with pity.

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing, but now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you, nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty."

"Please, spare me!" Yon Rha cries on his hands in knees bowing at Katara's feet. "But as much as I hate." Katara begins before turning away from him, "I just can't do it."

* * *

**Sera**

I walked towards Sokka he was talking to Toph and Suki his arms waving in the air, like they usually did when he was telling a tall tale. "Sokka." I said softly my hand on his shoulder. "Can we talk, please?" He nods and we walk a little ways off from the others. "What else are you going to say Sera? You're your name isn't Sera, you're Zuko's betrothed? Anything else you were lying about?" He asked his eyes harsh; I looked up and met his eyes. "No, I came to forgive you. I forgive you for blowing me away like I was nothing. I forgive you for all the nasty things you've said to me. I forgive you Sokka, and all I ask is for you to forgive me. Forgive me for not being able to handle my emotions and being irrational. I am so sorry Sokka. I may not deserve forgives but…"

I was cut off my Sokka; he pulled me into his arms and held me tight. "I am so sorry. " He said his voice breaking with emotion, I looked up at him and his eyes were watering. "**_I_** was being irrational. I was just so hurt Sera, do you understand how much I cared… care about you? I know I am an asshole, and I know that I just acted like you and I were nothing. But I care about Suki too, and I… I don't know! You said that if you got out of whatever mess you were in with Mai that we could start over and be friends and see where that goes. I want it to go somewhere so much of the time, but at the same time my heart belongs to the Kyoshi warrior I met almost a year ago."

I pulled away from Sokka and smiled, "Sokka, I just want us to be friends right now. That's all we can be. I am not asking you to choose between Suki and I. I just wanted your forgiveness." Sokka nodded, "And you have it but…. Sera I do want to be with you." I shook my head, "No you don't Sokka, you just want what you can't have, and I am not going to be yours. I just can't Sokka we can't because…" Sokka's lips pressed to mine and I pulled away from him shocked, "Sokka I said I wanted to be frie…" I was cut off by seeing Suki behind Sokka, her eyes wide in shock. Sokka catching my gaze turned around and cursed. He looked back at me and I stepped farther away. "Go after her, NOW!" He turned and started jogging, but not before one last parting glance.


	20. Eighteen

**Alright this chapter is a monster, I was going to split it in two, but mine as well post them now. So I have put Sokka/Sera moments, I have to be equal with the ships and add a Sera/Zuko moment. I am still kind of torn between the ships. But I kind of like writing Sera and Zuko together, I'm sorry guys. It's not like I am proclaiming this as the end ship, but it's kind of looking like it. Also this may be one of the last few chapters of Seared Heart. I am thinking of beginning a sequel called Healed Heart, the after the war part of what I intended for this series. So let me know your thoughts, it's still in the idea stage so I am not completely sure if I will write it. But love to hear your thoughts on it.**

**Snowflake2410- **Don't hate me in this chapter, but there will not be more Sokka/Sera in this chapter… Thanks for reviewing! (I'm sorry!)

**Missfites-** I really hate writing between two characters; I regret the whole slight Sokka thing anyway. I am so torn right now on writing who the heck Sera should end up with. But I am not dealing with that for a while… Well I don't know! Anyway thanks for reviewing.

**Dear Sokka/Sera shippers, you stress me out. **

**KilalaInara- **Don't feel too bad for Suki, her and Sokka are staying together for the rest of the series parts I am writing. Thanks for reviewing.

**Princess Xmzii- **Thanks so much for your kind review, this story is almost over. But I do intend to write a sequel which I hope you read as well!

**Lynntheripper- **I am so glad you thought so! I loved your quote so much, Sera is definitely coming to terms with who she is, and is understanding she doesn't have to have everything figured out. (Well she figures that out in this chapter) But the situation will sort of clear up, sort of be worse but what can I say conflict is fun to write.

**RHatch89- **You're awesome! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Ember Island Players**

**Sera**

"You wanted to talk?" He asked before lifting the flap of my tent. I motioned for him to come in, and he entered crouched before me, his eyes darting around the tent warily as if waiting for something to pop out. For some reason, I find this amusing; after everything single thing he had gone through he looked incredibly insecure. I forget sometimes, how insecure he could really be. "Alright Zuko you can stop looking at me like I murdered your precious turtle ducks." I said with a smirk, "Sit." He gave me a small smile his eyes finally meeting mine, before he did so. "You avoided dinner." He stated softly, I looked away from him and scowled at the floor. "Zuko, this isn't want I wanted to talk to you about." I said looking up at him and meeting his eyes. He broke my gaze and looked towards the floor. "Well I know something is bothering you…whatever it is. You can tell me."

"Well if you want." He added hastily, I smiled at him and shook my head. "You're such a turtle duck." I said laughing a little, he frowned a that furrowing his brows and trying hard to look angry. "I don't appreciate you teasing me." He said waving his finger in my face. I swatted it away falling to my back and laughing, he pressed his lips together trying hard to keep his poker face. I poked his side and he snorted falling to his back next to me and laughing. His head fell back and his eyes closed, he got lost in the feeling of being happy for once. I hadn't seen unaltered joy cross his face in what felt like eons. He looked so happy, and full of life.

We sat up after a while, still chuckling. "I've missed this." I said softly." He smiled that crooked smile that made my heart flutter. "What? Making fun of me? I knew you found joy in hurting my sensitive heart." He said dramatically with an eye roll, I smiled at that, and my face fell. Realizing that, we hadn't been this way in so long.

That so much had been taken from us, just by growing older. "No, I missed having a best friend… **_my _**best friend, I miss all of it." I said closing my eyes and trying to capture those memories again, make them real. "I want that back." I said quietly, "I want us to be the way we were again." I said softly sounding almost childish in my own ears at such a demand. It was such an innocent demand, like a child wishing for their mother back… for their fathers love. Such nice wishes and good things that would never happen to them; just because of the world's unfairness.

Zuko smiled sadly, and turned his head away from me. "I do too… I miss that happiness. Sometimes I feel a fraction of what I used to have when I'm with you… But I've hurt you so much. I've made so many mistakes, and Sera we've both changed. It can never be the same again."

I shook my head moving closer to Zuko. "I refuse to believe that. I have forgiven before, I did it so easily. Don't you remember all those times you asked if I hated my father, or my sensei?" Zuko nodded his jaw set from remembering. "I stopped forgiving like that because of the walls I had to build around my heart. I refused to get hurt like that again. So I built a wall far superior than the one in Ba Sing se…But I want to be able to do it again… to trust. To take risks, to love… So I'm taking a chance on you Zuko… don't lose my trust again."

"I forgive you." I said quietly, my voice barely above a whisper. I didn't bother to expand on the statement, because there was nothing left to be said, nothing that could be. Zuko pulled me towards him in what I thought was a hug, until he turned my head away from his chest and rubbed his knuckles in my head. "Thank you, I didn't think I could live with myself if you never trusted me again. I care about you too much… Fire bug." He said with a wicked smile, I groaned at the nickname and swatted at Zuko's arms, trying to release myself from his hold. He only laughed holding me tighter and continuing to rub his knuckles into my curls, matting them even more than they already were before releasing me and laughing. His hands curled at his stomach and his eyes shone brightly, his cheeks reddened from the force of the laughter. His head tilted back, his hair brushed away from his forehead and his whole body shook with laughter.

And I hadn't seen it in so long, a pure laugh like that. I didn't want it to end, because in our lives happiness never lasts that long.

* * *

We made it to Ember Island by nightfall, and though I could barely see I could feel the strange atmosphere of it. The smell of the sea hit my nose, and the sound of waves crashing against the shore lulled me into a sort of trance. "It's been so long." I whispered mostly to myself, "It has, things have changed." Zuko said softly, "They really have." I agreed before staring off into the night sky watching as the waves crashed against rock, small huts appearing and disappearing as clouds covered our vision. The small homes went away and a dense forest filled my vision before opening again to a large estate. A once beautiful home, lavish, and adorned in the colors of our home country. A bronze roof glinted in the moonlight with pale walls contrasting with gold accents. Creating a timeless and elegant feel to the long abandoned home. It looked cold, and empty, but the beauty it once held was obvious.

Similar to my nation.

We all got off of Appa and filed into the home, choosing our rooms and retiring in them. As I opened the door to my own room a light hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned to see Suki, her face was impassive and it was hard to tell whether she was furious or devastated. All I could tell was a storm was brewing in her eyes and she was ready to relinquish the hold on it. "Can we talk?" She asked waiting patiently for my response, I nodded silently and followed her out of the hall and into the courtyard. She sat at the stairs leading down to the flat space and I followed suit. We sat in silence for a while, neither of us making a move to speak to one another.

Until finally she broke the silence, her voice loud in the deafening silence between the two of us. "I knew actually, I knew that he had feeling for you the day he came to that prison." She said softly, I finally looked towards Suki and saw her shoulders sag from the load, and it was painful to see such a strong girl like her torn up over this, it must have been nice to love like that. I never wanted to be like that, and perhaps it was another reason I built my walls. I never wanted to feel so tragic like that again.

But at the same time, I'd give anything to be able to love like that again. But to me, it seemed impossible to love so freely. "You're so strong and beautiful Sera. The way he looked at you when he first saw you in that prison… it stung." She said softly, "I knew he was in love with you." I recoiled from the words I had ben dreading to hear for so long. I thought perhaps if I pushed it from my mind perhaps it wouldn't be true. "He can't love me, he barely knows me Suki. He doesn't know the **_real _**me, the me I'm choosing to be. If he knew he'd run the other direction, I am bloodthirst and harsh; and I refuse to hide that." Suki smiled sadly, "What do you think makes you so strong?" I shook my head, not wanting to hear her revelations. "I love Sokka, and I watched you destroy him. You have so much power over him Sera, you have captured his heart but he'll never capture yours. Sera you're the type of girl that will break Sokka's heart and not even realize that she's doing it. If you care about him, then leave him to heal from your effects on him." She said softly,

"Listen Suki." I said harshly having enough of the conversation having enough of hearing her beliefs. "I don't want your boyfriend, I care about Sokka but I can't love him. I care for Zuko but I can't love him. Do you see the pattern; every person I loved has destroyed me. Every person I loved has betrayed me, I refuse to allow any else in… or so I did…. I am trying to become a better person; I am trying to let people in. So I don't need you to tell me what I already know. You make Sokka happy and he makes you the same, so continue to do so. Leave me out of this; I just want to figure out how I can end this war without slaughtering my people. I want a fresh start but every revelation is holding me back. So I don't want to hear about it."

Suki looked at me shocked, "But didn't you…" I cut her off with a look, "The only think in the way of your relationship with Sokka is your insecurity that he'll leave you for me." I said not caring anymore how harsh it sounded. "Well maybe you need to decide who you want, instead of being stuck between two guys!" She retaliated; I glared at her stepped closer to her face, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "You think you have me all figured out Suki, but did what I said mean nothing to you? I don't want your boyfriend. Maybe you should stop thinking of me as the bane of your relationship, and think of the real problem." I said angrily before turning away from her. "Good night Suki."

(Line Break)

I found Aang and Zuko in the courtyard; the heat was intense especially with the two boys training. I had been so worked up from my conversation with Suki last night that I slept past sunrise. A rare occasion on my part. I watched as the boys bended the fire and tilted my head to the side surveying them from every angle, and trying very hard not to notice that they were shirtless. Particularly Zuko but I pushed that thought far down into the abyss of my mind. "Aang more force, Zuko a little less." I critiqued, Zuko's eyes met mine and he looked me over causing a blush to rise to my face. I pushed the thought away and continued watching their bending, "Zuko your goal is to channel the fire not force it down someone's throat." I critiqued, he grunted in annoyance yet changed his focus, the fire was still as powerful but more focused just as he needed, Aang was focused but needed more force behind it. Either way it wasn't bad. The two ended their sequence by pushing their palms face down and exhaling from their mouths. "Not bad boys." I said smiling before throwing them both towels. "Don't be afraid of being forceful Aang, fire doesn't have to be contained as long as it's focused you will remain in control." Aang nodded solemnly. "Exactly." Zuko pitched in, I quirked an eyebrow at him, "You don't need so much force, we all know you're the best firebender here…as much as it hurts me to say that. So stop being such a…guy." Zuko rolled his eyes while drying off the sweat from his hair. "I appreciate the critique Sera." He said sarcastically, I stuck out my tongue before sitting next to him.

"Doesn't it seem weird that we're hiding from the fire lord in his own house?" Katara asked worriedly her eyes flitting around the courtyard, as if expecting Fire Nation guards to pop out of the trees. "I told you, my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy." Zuko said his brows furrowing like the usually did when he thought too hard. "And that was a long time ago. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us." I nodded reassuring Katara, "he has a point they don't think we're stupid enough to be in the Fire Nation."

Toph snorted, "Well we are pretty stupid." I laughed at that as Sokka and Suki entered the courtyard hand in hand, Suki's eyes met mine and she tore her eyes a way from mine and squeezed Sokka's hand tighter. "You guys are not gonna believe this! There's a play about us!" Sokka said excitedly taking his hand from Suki's. "We were just in town and found this poster!" Suki said gesturing to the paper in Sokka's hand. He unrolls it and there is an image of all of us in it. "What how is that possible?" Katara asked her face paling at the thought. I felt my face heat up of what they might have known.

"Well isn't this comforting we have a stalker." I mumbled under my breath. "Listen to this, _The Boy in the Iceberg _is a new production from the acclaimed playwright Pu-on Tim, who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole, to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage. Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players."

I smiled at the name. "Oh my gosh!" I said happily looking towards Zuko who sported his usual, unamused expression. "Ugh! Our mother's used to take us to see it. They butchered _Love amongst the Dragons _**every **year." I laughed at that and shook my head. "That is entirely a false statement; Zuko just doesn't have an appreciation for the arts." Zuko rolled his eyes at the statement. "Sokka do you really think it's a good idea to attend a play about ourselves?" Katara asked wearily, Zuko looked ready to leave the room at the notion of even going to a theater. "Come on!" Sokka whined, "A day at the theater is the kind of wavy time-wasting nonsense I've been missing!" Katara looked towards her brother trying to get him to change his mind, but the determination on his face must have made her weak. "Fine we'll go tonight." Zuko groaned outwardly, his gaze flickering to the ocean while the others passed us inside. "Aw lighten up Zuko." I said trying hard not to love at his brooding behavior; he was freakishly good at it. "I am really debating jumping into the ocean." He said his face not even cracking a smile, I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled, "I can tell."

I said before walking back inside, carefully avoiding Suki and making an escape to my room. I shut the door with a sigh and sat on the bed, just for the door to be opened my Zuko. I crossed my arms over my chest annoyed. "What?" I asked him, he looked me over and it made me feel suddenly vulnerable. Though I had my fire and fighting, I felt too vulnerable with Zuko.

Perhaps it was because he knew me better than anyone, so I grabbed a sai off of the bedside table and twirled it between my fingers out of habit. "What's going on?" He asked curiously, his head tipping to the side adorably. I shook my head ridding myself of the thought and turned away from his gaze. "Nothing Zuko." He sat next to me, his gaze never wavering form me, making him feel even closer than he actually was. "You can tell me you know."

I shook my head, "I don't think I can." I said my voice just above a whisper, he nodded, "Of course not, I'm going for a walk." He said angrily before getting up and leaving the room, not before slamming the door. I fell back onto the bed my head pounding from the thoughts running rampant. I pressed my fingers to my temples and let out a frustrated growl.

I was in for a very long day.

* * *

I came down from the room and met everyone down stairs; they all were finishing up getting ready. Aang had a hot on covering up his tattoos, while Zuko wore a dark cloak with the hood pulled up concealing his face and hair. I tied my hair up in a ponytail until Zuko came over, "You do know you're also a fugitive of the Fire Nation too, and your dad has a lot of people looking out for a girl with curly dark brown hair and pretty red eyes." I rolled my eyes at him before taking the hat he held in his outstretched hand and stuffing my curls into it. I huffed in annoyance as they tumbled right back out in my face. Zuko laughed at that before stepping closer. "Here." He said before tucking in the stray curls, "Thanks." I mumbled, trying hard to not make the moment awkward. Especially when his hand lingered on my cheek, I looked up at him shocked to see such tenderness in his eyes. He stepped away quickly as if shocked and turned around, leaving me even more confused than before.

I pushed it down before following the others.

We got to the theater and the familiarity hit me with a strong force, the smell of fire flakes filled my nose, and the spicy tang of food wafted in the air reminding me of my childhood. Sweets filled my nose the sweet scent of fire gummies, and other treats made me remember the taste of them in my mouth. I smiled at the memories as I followed the others inside and into the balcony seating. I sat down behind Toph trying hard to avoid Sokka. Instead he sat next to me, Suki tucked into his side as he put his arm a round her. I groaned and sunk into my seat, already hopeful for intermission.

The burgundy curtains rose and revealed the actors portraying Sokka and Katara rowing in a boat, that resembled the WaterTribe fleets from the invasion force. With icebergs painted in the background, and the effects of water bobbing up and down. "Sokka, my only brother! We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas, and yet never do we find anything fulfilling!" I held my hand over my mouth hard to diminish the sound of my laughing. It was obnoxious, and ridiculous; though my time in the theater was long ago I had thought the acting was far better than what I was being shown.

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach! I'm starving!" Actor Sokka said obnoxiously, the audience laughed at that and Sokka and Katara looked towards each other confused. "Is food the only thing on your mind?" Katara's portrayal asked. "Well I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth! I'm starving!" He shouts even more obnoxious than the last, Zuko shoots me an "I told you so" look and I roll my eyes, trying not to feed into his usual mood.

"This is pathetic! My jokes are way funnier than this!" Sokka says exasperated, I laugh quietly and he shoots me a glare. I stifle my laugh but not too hard, "I think he's got you pegged." Toph said laughing not able to hold back her honesty. I looked towards Sokka's annoyed glance and he rolls his eyes leaning back and huffing like a toddler.

"Every day, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears! Still, we cannot give up hope! For hope, is all we have!" She says getting more emotional as she continues. "And we must never relinquish it, even… even to our dying breath!" She says dramatically leaning over the side of the boat. I roll my eyes trying hard not to set the stage on fire.

"Well, that's just silly." Katara huffs crossing her arms, "I don't sound like that." I snort, and Katara again gives me a stern look, I sink lower into the chair avoiding her gaze. "Oh man! This writer's genius!" Toph says laughing, though I would never admit it to Katara's face; I definitely agreed.

Back on stage a light appears from above the actors, a model iceberg makes its way across the stage with the shadow of a boy inside. "It appears to be someone frozen in ice." The actress says, "Perhaps for a hundred years." I snort, "That's real realistic." I stressed, Sokka elbowed me in the ribs and I glared at him. "Shut up." He mumbled his eyes on the stage. In other circumstances I would have jabbed him back, but there were far too many witnesses if I were to get truly angered.

"But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?" The actor Sokka asks, the Katara actor gets onto the iceberg Sokka following. "Waterbend! Hi-yah!" I hold back a laugh when the actor karate chops the fake iceberg. The prop splits in half, sending a jet of steam forward. An actress leaps up and poses winking at the audience with one hand on her hip.

"Who are you, frozen boy?" Katara the actress asks, in wonder. A high pitched laugh sounds, "I'm the Avatar silly." The girl actress says, "Here to spread joy and fun!" She says cheerfully.

"Wait is that a **_woman _**playing me?" Aang asks, I hold back my laugh and continue watching. The Actress Katara gasps as the Appa portrayal burst on stage behind the iceberg. "An airbender! My heart is so full of hope." She said clutching her chest, "That it's making me tearbend!" I rolled my eyes not able to hide my annoyance. "My stomach is so empty, that it's making me tearbend! I need meat!" The actor Sokka says dropping down to his knees next to Katara and clutching the actress Aang's leg.

She stoops down putting her arm around the Actor Sokka's shoulder and points upwards. "But wait! Is that a platter of meaty dumplings?" The Actor Sokka gets up looking up to the sky eagerly. "Ooh, where, where?" The actress Aang laughs, "Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster?" She asks crossing her legs, and the audience laughs.

"I don't do that! That's not what I'm like! And I'm _not _a woman!" Aang says exasperated throwing his arms up, "Oh they nailed you, Twinkle Toes!" Toph said laughing excitedly. The scene changes to a fire nation ship gliding onto the stage, the man that portrayed Zuko stood at the bow of the skip peering through a telescope. His face brooding and angry looking, I look towards Zuko who looks embarrassed. "Prince Zuko, you must try this cake!" The Actor Iroh says sending a pang to my heart, it was sad how they portrayed him like an old man who cared about nothing more than good food.

"I don't have time to stuff my face! I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor! Oh and see my beloved childhood girlfriend Seraphine!" I gaped at the stage and Zuko lowered himself in the seat. "Wait is his scar on the left side?" I asked Zuko, he groaned and scooted even lower in his seat. "Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice." The actor Iroh says eating the cake ravenously as if her was starving, the audience chuckled a little and it spiked a fire in my veins.

"You sicken me!" The actor Zuko yelled out, Zuko gestures towards the stage in distaste. "They make me look totally stiff and humorless…and in love with my best friend." Katara looked rather amused, "Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot on." She said smugly, "How could you say that?" Zuko asked exasperated, he looked back at me for help, I leaned in smirking. "I don't know, you are pretty stiff to me." Zuko frowned and leaned back into his seat with a huff.

"Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages!" The actor Iroh says calmly, "How could you say that?" actor Zuko says menacingly, I shoot a look towards Zuko but he already slumped even lower into his seat.

The scene changes to a drawing of what I assumed was the Southern Air Temple. The actress Aang looks across the stage searching until she finds a tail behind a bush. "Hey look, I found something!" The other two actors scratch their heads looking around. The Aang on stage picks up the Momo prop, and it appeared to be a rabbit-monkey puppet. "It's a flying rabbit-monkey! I think I'll make him Momo!" She says with a giggle. "Hi everybody, I love you!" She says using the Momo puppet. I roll my eyes ready to jump off one of the many balconies of the theater.

Scenes continue to go by and I flash in and out watching Sokka in a Kyoshi warrior uniform asking if his butt looks fat, Katara steals a scroll and Zuko save Aang from a fire nation prison. I finally get back into the play to see Katara's portrayal crying while clutching onto a boy. "Don't cry baby! Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you!" A blue banner is pulled across the stage portraying water and continues until it disappears in the wings of the stage.

"Oh Jet you're so bad." Katara's character says before her exit. I flash a glance towards Katara and from her face I could tell it was rather embarrassing for her too. The team is then traveling on a large Appa prop and finally it's at the Northern Water Tribe Sokka's portrayal on an ice bridge with princess Yue.

"Don't go Yue!" Sokka's character says, "You're the only woman who has taken my mind off of food!" He says before kissing the actress, he backs away and then gags. "Wait, did you have pickled fish for dinner?" He asks, the Yue actress ignores him and begins to back away on a moon prop. "Goodbye Sokka! I have important moon duties to take care of! And yes, I did have pickled fish!" She says before exiting. "You never told me you made out with a Moon Spirit." Suki says laughing good-naturedly, "Shhh!" Sokka says tearing up, "I'm trying to watch!" Suki looks away from him, and folds her arms angrily." I try hard not to look at her, but I could see the flash of insecurity on her face; and it confirmed my earlier beliefs.

Minatare fire nation ships are pulled across the stage by ropes and the actress Aang now in a Koi costume stomps on them waving around a doll, in what I believed was general Zhao. "The Avatar is back to save the day! Yay!" She says stomping on more ships before tripping over the Koi costume and falling to the ground. The curtain drops and the audience cheers!

I look at the stage in disgust before getting up and leaving, as fast as I can. I walk out side by side with Zuko whose face was still turned up in disgust. We sit on a flight of stairs, I lean back on Zuko's side while the others file out. "So far, this intermission is the best part of the play." Zuko grumbles, I laugh and poke him in the side. "Aw Zuko, what's wrong the portrayals making you sad?" He glares at me and bumps his shoulder causing me to fall back. I glare at him and sit up, turning away from him. "Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad hokes about meat all the e time!" Sokka says angrily, "Yeah, you tell bad hokes about plenty of other topics!" Suki says sarcastically, "I know!" Sokka says eating a fire flake angrily.

"At least the Sokka actor kind of looks like you. That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all!" Toph snorts at that, "I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys." Zuko and I laugh at that and Aang stands up aggravated quieting us instantly. "Relax Aang." Katara says in her usual soothing voice. "They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time." I look at Katara raising an eyebrow and mush my lips together trying hard not to say anything. "What?"

"Yeah that's not you at all." Aang says sarcastically, though Katara doesn't catch it. "Listen friends, it's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt, but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth." Toph says solemnly while crossing her arms over her chest.

We get back into the theater, I let Suki and Sokka in there corner and sit a little off of them. Still feeling wary of Suki. The scene set up on stage was Earth Kingdom buildings, with Katara, Sokka, and Aang on stage. "Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom." Katara's stage portrayal says, "I'd better have a look around to see if I can find an earth bending teacher!" The stage Aang says before opening a miniature version of an air glider and jumping into the air with a noticeable cable lifting her around the theater.

"I flew all over town, but I couldn't find a single earth bending master!" the onstage Aang said once returning to the stage. A buff man dressed as Toph comes from a trapdoor beneath the rock and holds it above his head. "You can't find an earth bending master in the sky, you have to look underground!" I try hard to hold back the laugh but I can't, Zuko looks up from his paper stunned.

"Who are you?" the onstage Aang says, "My names Toph." The actor says after spitting, "Because it sounds like tough, and that's just what I am!" The man says flexing for emphasis. "Wait a minute." Toph says while picking at her ear with her pinky, "I sound like a guy, a really buff guy." I chuckle at that and Katara turns towards Toph looking smug, "Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it?" Toph snorted, "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have cast it any other way! At least it's not a flying bald lady!"

Toph said laughing, "So, you're blind?" The Aang actress asks, Toph's character laughs, "I can see you doing that. I see everything that you see, except I don't "see" like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth." The actor screams loudly, I roll my eyes in annoyance while Sokka and Suki cling to each other. The audience members all seemed shaken up by the actor, though it's more of a nuisance than actual talent. "There." The actor says after three minutes of yelling, "I got a pretty good look at you."

The scene changes to show Zuko and Iroh standing in front of each other, the Zuko actor wears a very… glamorous wig. I shot a look towards Zuko and he blushes leaning down into his seat. "Zuko it's time we had a talk…about your hair, it's gone too far!" The Iroh actor says, "Maybe its best if we split up!" actor Zuko says walking away from Iroh. The scene changes to Azula caught in a corner, with everyone around her. "Azula my sister what are you doing here?" Actor Zuko asks, "You caught me." The Azula actress says holding her hands up in surrender. "Wait, what's that? I think it's your honor!" She says to Zuko, "Where?" He asks turning to look to the audience, the others turning as well, while the Azula actress walks out a door.

"She escaped, but how?" The actress Katara asked in wonder.

* * *

The next scenes backdrop was changes to crystal catacombs, Katara and Zuko are stuck together. "I have to admit Prince Zuko, I really find you attractive!" I looked towards the stage a little shocked, and leaned closer intrigued. "You don't have to make fun of me." The actor Zuko said vaguely reminding me of the real Zuko. "But I mean it!" the actress says sitting next to him. "I've had eyes for you since the day you first captured me!" Zuko and Katara scoot away from each other and Zuko catches my gaze, I blush and sit up trying to pretend I was interested in it at all, but from the size of his smirk he already knew.

"Wait, I though you were the Avatar's girl!" The stage Zuko says, I look towards Aang and see his slight nod. "The Avatar?" She asks with a laugh, "Why, he's like a little brother to me! I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he ever find out about this?" I roll my eyes at the embrace and cross my arms over my chest, I wasn't jealous at all. I catch Sokka's gaze towards me and turn away from him. I didn't care what went through his head anyway.

Aang got up and left the room, Sokka asking him for snacks which he ignored. I tried to pay attention to the stage but I could practically feel Sokka's gaze. "Is there a problem?" I hissed annoyed, "No." He said quietly turning back away, but he looked bothered. The light in the theater rose again, and we all filed out for the second intermission. "Ah I come in soon." I said sitting down against the wall, Zuko was avoiding my gaze his face pained. "It seems like every time there's a big battle, you guys barely make it out alive. I mean, you guys lose a lot!" Suki said, we all shot her a glare but Sokka spoke up.

"You're one to talk Suki. Didn't Azula take you captive? That's right she did!" Suki crossed her arms glaring at Sokka. "Are you trying to stay on my bad side?" She asked raising an eyebrow, challenging him. Sokka shook his head, "I'm just saying…" He said uncomfortably his gaze leaving her face and traveling to the ground. Though at the corner of my eye, I saw his gaze flicker towards me… I just wish it hadn't.

"Does anyone know where Aang is?" Katara asked worriedly, her gaze flickering around the room. "He left to get me fire gummies, like, ten minutes ago. And I'm still waiting!" Sokka said annoyed, Katara ignored his comment and began walking towards the doors. "I'm gonna check outside."

After Katara's departure I got up leaving Sokka talking to Suki, and Zuko and Toph talking. I walked outside the other doors, insuring to steer clear of Aang and Katara. I look out towards the sea, trying to recollect any memories besides Ember Island, besides the Fire Nation. It was too hard to look at everything again.

"Are you okay?" I look over my shoulder to see Zuko, he looks awkward. His hands stuffed into the pockets of his cloak and his face flushed. "What happened to you? Someone comment on your Zuko costume?" I teased, he frowned at that. "Yeah, told me the scar was on the wrong side." I laughed at that, and then turned back towards the sea. "What's really bothering you…because if it's Sokka…"

I cut him off with a look over my shoulder. "No, it's not that. It's just being here. Home." Zuko walked next to me, his hands resting on the balcony just a little farther away than mine. "I know the feeling." I looked up at him and realized that maybe he did. "Did it feel like…? Like a ghost town, like everything you were seeing was in the past. But it doesn't live up to the brilliance of when you were younger. The manor your father owned was beautiful. That fountain was marble, it was pristine and elegant. This whole island feels like a ghost town… and I hate it." Zuko laughed softly under his breath, "Yeah, imagine going back to the palace. The only good memories I had there were you… and Mai… I thought… I don't know what I thought. I tried to tell myself I wanted to go back for my honor, for you even. I tried to justify every wrong I had done for my honor…for the chance to see the people I loved. But I just wanted my father's acceptance, and I realized that it wasn't worth it. I realized that our whole childhood is shrouded in smoke. It felt like a nightmare I could never wake up from. Especially because…because you weren't there."

I snorted, "In a way it's the same but, the past haunts me… I had a few good years left. Then everything crashed down on me. I lost everything to our nation…. Sometimes I wish I'd never come back." Zuko looked at me shocked, "Really? You never wanted to come home?" I sighed, "Of course I did, but the past has a very heavy weight. I don't want to be the Sera that left those years ago, or the Sera I was a few weeks ago. I want to be me, whoever the hell that is. I want to be the girl who became an assassin, and the compassionate person I was before. I just want to do that without the burden of my past weighing down."

Zuko smiled sadly, "Like waves washing the footprints of the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. I was a terrible person, I was ridden with so much anger… sometimes I can feel it resurface. But I want to be a better man; this is your chance Sera. Leave behind the hurt, leave behind the pain, leave behind everything and become whoever you chose to be."

I looked at him shocked, shocked by this new Zuko. He was still the same sweet boy I knew, but at the same time the world changed him. He experienced just as much suffering and pain as I had. He channeled his rage for so long; he almost himself to it. It hit me that he changed so much in such little time, all because of the acceptance to his true self. "Thank you."

Zuko smiled, "Let's go back inside." He said offering his arm out; I took it and walked back with him. "You know you've grown up Uko." I said with a smirk, he chuckled. "You too Fire bug, you too."

* * *

We got back inside a little after I had shown up, which I was thankful for. My character obnoxious, brooding which I thought was rather stupid. The scene began at the top of the submarines on the day of the invasion and my stomach fell, as I avoided Zuko's face.

"Sokka though I've known you for about three and a half days. Let me just say, that even though you were a complete jerk. My flame burns for you!" My character pulled the actor Sokka by his shirt and kissed him; I covered my face with my hands and avoided everyone's gaze. "Well all I can say Sera is…Slap-a-pow!" I lifted a few of my fingers and then closed them again not ready to watch the rest of this. Our characters left the stage, and Aang and Katara were on top.

I peeked through my fingers and watched, "I just wanted to let you know." The Katara actress began, "Is that I'll always love you. Like a brother." She said happily, "I wouldn't want it any other way!" Aang's character said shaking her hand.

The play progressed to the rest of the invasion, "We finally made it to the Royal Palace, but no one's home!" Aang's actor said, the stage Zuko entered, "Actually I am home, and I want to join you!" He said, I raised an eyebrow at the event and sat up waiting for the lights to rise.

The scene changed and paper flames moved across the stage, and actor Ozai arrived on stage. "With the energy harnessed from that comet, no one will be able to stop, the Fire Nation." The Azula actress enters, "Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the Palace. They're trying to stop you!"

"You take care of Zuko; I shall face the Avatar myself!" The Ozai said, before Aang and Zuko appear on stage. "Aang! You find the Fire lord, I'll hold her off!" The actress Azula looks at Zuko and smiles gleefully, "You are no long my brother. You are an enemy!" She yelled out, "No! I am the rightful heir to the throne!" The stage Zuko says, "We'll see." Azula says with a smirk before pulling out a blue streamer and "fighting" Zuko. They fight for a while until paper flames envelope the stage Zuko. "Honor!" he yells before he is enveloped and leaves the stage.

I look towards Zuko and he just gawks at the stage, his brow furrowed. The scene changes to Ozai and Aang, "So, you have mastered all four elements?" The Actor says, "Yeah, and now you're going down!" Aang's portrayal says still cheerful as ever.

"No! It is you who are going down! You see you are too late! The comet is already here, and I'm unstoppable." Flames come from either side of the stage circling Aang until she fell to the floor. "It is over, Father. We've done it!" The stage Azula said. "Yes! We have done it. The dreams of my father, and my father's father, have now been realized. The world…is…mine!"

The audience stands out of their seats overjoyed, cheering loudly as the light floods back into the room. I look towards Zuko his face was impassive; we walked out of the theatre in silence. "That…wasn't a good play." Zuko said, "Honestly." I replied, "I'll say." Aang agreed, "No Kidding." Katara added.

I zoned out of everyone else agreeing and once we arrived back to the summer home, I went straight to my room. I changed into lose black pants, and one of the soft shirts that I owned. I untied my hair and opened the window of the room. I sat on the ledge and looked out into the night. The moon casting it's illuminance onto the ocean, giving a serene sort of beauty. A knock sounded on my door and I turned back, "Come in." I said softly, trying not to wake anyone.

Zuko's head popped in, he wore only red pants. His hair stuck in every direction and his skin looked pale in the moonlight, small scars littered his chest and shoulders, he crossed the room and sat next to me on the ledge. With barely any space in between us. "That play sucked." I said softly, Zuko laughed his shoulders shaking slightly. "No kidding."

"I'm not scared anymore." I said softly, Zuko looked down at me with a questioning glance. "I'm not afraid of doing what I must to end this war. Of killing people…I have to do it. I refuse to let this world… become what **_he _**envisions. I'll do my part in ending this war." Zuko smiled at that, "I know. I just wish that we didn't have to wipe out our own people to do it. Sera I **_am _**scared."

I looked up at him and smiled, "You are doing what's right, the only person in your bloodline who saw the era in their ways." He turned away, "Not exactly… my great-grandfather, on my mother's side… Was Avatar Roku." I looked up at him in shock. "Well then… maybe you should call Aang grandpa."

Zuko chuckled and bumped my shoulder gently, his hand taking mine in case I lost my balance. "But what if… what if we lose?" He asked softly, "What if we win?" I retorted, "Then the whole country would hate me… more than they do know. Maybe Mai was right." I shrugged, "Maybe, but it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. But if you believe what you are doing is right. Do you Zuko?" He nodded, "I do, I've never had more faith and what I am doing than now." I smiled, "Then don't let anything stop you." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I backed scooted away, he sighed running his hands through his hair. "So… you and Sokka did have something?" He asked hope rising in his voice, I sighed. "Yes. But it's over now. It's over forever I think." He looked surprised, "I don't think it is for him, if you saw the way he looked at you." He cracked his knuckles, I looked at him surprised. "It doesn't matter Zuko."

He growled in frustration. "It matters to me." He said angrily, his voice dropping an octave lower. "I am so unbearably jealous for what he shared with you. I wanted to throw him in that freaking boiling lake. I still am jealous because… he has a chance with one of the most wonderful people in the world." I looked up at him and smiled, "Zuko…" He stopped me, taking my hands in his. "I am not going to get over you Sera, I don't think I can. I know there is a war going on, so I'm not asking now. But… stay with me. After all this is over please… just don't let me lose you again."

I pulled my hands away and brought my feet back into the window. "This is what you're asking me to do. To stay sheltered and isolated, but all I wanted was freedom. I want to see the world Zuko." I said softly, trying hard not to look in his eyes. "I am not choosing anyone, I know how Sokka feels…and now I know how you feel. I'll always care for the both of you. But I need to see things, to explore to have an adventure. That's what I plan on doing after this war… and maybe you should get back together with Mai."

Zuko looked shocked, "I can't Sera. I can't do that to her, I can't." I smiled, "You do care about her, and I know you did. I saw the look on your face when they showed the Ba Sing Se scene." Zuko shook his head, "I cared about the little girl who followed you like an idol when we were younger. But I am not _in _love with Mai. Not with the chance of being with you, could I ever fully love Mai. I don't even know what I want anymore. Sure I miss her, and she's beautiful and kind, and tough and smart. But I don't feel for her the way I feel for you." I stopped him my hand on his shoulder, "Zuko please… I can't right now. I have to figure out things for myself…and for to better the future of our country. You won't have to do it alone; I will be there for you always. But I need to be by myself for a while before… I commit to anything. I got out of the window sill and stood up Zuko followed. "Alright, I can respect that."

I nodded he turned to leave but I stopped him. "Wait… I mean….I am ready for one thing" Zuko smirked, "What?" I frowned, feeling my face heat up. "Well… I'm ready to let people in again… I'm ready to let you in again and finally… finally trust." Zuko smirked walking closer to me, his body pressed close to mine. "So what does this mean?" I blushed deeper. "Perhaps I need a reminder, of what it is to feel." He smirked and lifted my chin up. "Alright then."

He closed the distance between us, and perhaps I should have regretted it. Or that play scared me enough to try to trust people and love again, but I don't regret it. I don't regret kissing him, or Sokka. I'm done regretting decisions, I made stupid choices but they are my choices. I love Zuko, and I love Sokka; and as complicated as it is, I trust them both with my life, I trust Aang, Toph, and Katara, hell I even trust Suki to help us win this war. I also love those two boys, and it scares to me death, but I've realized I don't have to have everything together right this second.

Because there is still hope for tomorrow.


	21. Nineteen

**Hello my lovely readers! It's been a while, and this is my first official update of 2016! I am so excited! Like fresh start, which is partly why I want to make a sequel for Seared heart, thought it'd be appropriate. Sera's adventure is not ending with this story. There are about four chapters left of the story in my master plan, I will try to update as regularly as I can. But at the moment it isn't looking to well. I have a lot of school stuff going on.  
**

**Anyway thanks to these wonderful people for reviewing.**

**KilalaInara**\- Thank you so much, I kind of came up with the endgame, I'm not revealing it yet but it'll be in the sequel. So glad you liked the chapter!

**Missfites- **Thank you so much for your continued support, you are so amazing and I appreciate the time you take to read and review. I am honestly flattered that you enjoy my writing so much and it means a lot that people enjoy this. What I meant by Sera seeing the world, was by seeing it in a new way; seeing it in the new "Sera" that she has become. Sera also never really left the Fire Nation she was in the Earth Kingdom colonies for the years she was gone. So that plays into what I meant as well. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!

**RHatch89- **Thank you very, very much!

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Sozin's Comet Part One**

**The Phoenix King**

**Sera**

_I ran through a field of beautiful greenery, a stream gurgled at my left; and flours bloomed across the field creating a color no paint could every match. Yellows and greens infiltrated my sights; the smell of morning dew filled my nose. It was beautiful and wondrous….and then there were flames. Flames filled my vision; a scorching heat filled the land. The greens turned to browns, the flours turned black and charred. The world that was once filled with color was blackened and soiled. _

I woke breathing hard; the smoke that had filled my dreams seemed to have filled my lungs. I coughed hard into the sheets my body cold, a strange difference to the unbearable heat of my dreams. I could feel that something was about to change, for the better or worse I could not tell. But a change was coming, and soon.

It was no use sleeping any longer; I took a long bath just soaking in the water. Trying hard to wash away the thoughts in my head. I dressed quickly and walked out to the courtyard; Zuko's face was a mask of concentration as he looked towards Aang. "More ferocious! Imagine striking through your opponent's heart!" He said harshly, I raised an eyebrow and watched from afar. Aang's technique had improved from our combined training, but Zuko's ferocity wasn't a factor in his improvement. Aang growled in frustration and turned towards Zuko, "I'm trying!" Aang yelled.

"Now let me here you roar like a tigerdillo!" Zuko barks out, waiting expectantly, Aang turned from Zuko reading himself and let out a weak roar. The fire sputtered from his hands and mouth. I leave my hiding place and stop next to Zuko. "That sounded pathetic! I said _roar!" _he barked out in, I put a hand on his shoulder signaling him to stop. He looks back at me and his eyes held no remorse for his actions, I raised a questioning eyebrow until Aang's roar sounded. It was exactly what the roar should have been, fierce yet controlled, intense yet not overbearing. Zuko nods his head towards Aang approvingly. "Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?" Katara asked, "Ooh me, me!" Aang screeches out running over towards Katara, I tried to stop Zuko but he already had grabbed Aang by his robes, lifting him off the ground slightly.

"Hey! Your lessons not over yet!" Zuko says to Aang, "Zuko give him a break, he deserves it." I say trying to calm him down, but he just gives me this look, and if he could convey anything through one glance he definitely conveyed it.

It was terror, absolute terror.

"Come on Zuko, just take a break. What's the big deal?" Sokka asks, Zuko looks towards me and then at Sokka before letting Aang go. "Fine! If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day, then go ahead!" He shouted before walking off, angrily. "Maybe Zuko's right." Sokka said, I looked towards him surprised. "Really Sokka?" I asked unsure, "Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy, but I know just the thing to change all that… BEACH PARTY!" He yelled happily revealing his underclothes, I covered my eyes with a laugh and he entered the water his smile wide with excitement.

I watch as the others go into the water, tempted to join them. But I couldn't shake off the feeling I was having, I turned back inside of the home and looked for Zuko. I found him standing at the balcony his back was to me, but his face was set to the scene before him. Katara surfing on a board of ice, Sokka building a sand monster, Aang creating a sculpture of Appa. It was nice, a relaxing thing to see.

"What's bothering you Zuko?" I asked softly, he turned around his face impassive. "They shouldn't do this, act like there is no problem in the world." Zuko said angrily, "They deserve a little time to wind down Zuko, before they have to face Ozai. Sometimes we forget to enjoy the smaller moments; we only have one life as ourselves. So why not live every minute of it?"

Zuko shook his head his hands running through his hair as he pulled at it, I reached for his hands but he pushed me away harshly, I hit the wall behind me hard and looked up at him angrily. "You don't understand Seraphine!" he said his voice low his eyes pleading. "Then explain it to me!" I said angrily pushing away from the wall my arms crossed in front of my chest. "There may not be a world to enjoy… The war meeting while I was in the capital city… My father plans on burning this world, he plans on using the comet to destroy everything."

I could not hear any other word he uttered from his mouth; his lips moved his face turning more hopeless with each word. Yet I could not hear it, my heart was pounding in my ears the previous words ringing in them. Blood drained from my face and I felt my knees buckle to the ground, strong hands caught my arms and held me back up. There face panicked, there mouth began to move words, frantic words while they tried to shake me back into reality, but I was too far gone.

I looked up at his eyes, he was breathing hard and there was terror in his golden eyes. I smacked his face hard, my hands stinging from the force. "You thought to keep it from them? From me?" I yelled regaining my composure, or losing it perhaps. I reached my hands into my hair and pulled trying hard not to scream from frustration. "I thought that it'd be best, they aren't diverting from their plan from fighting Ozai." I glared at Zuko, "Well you better hope not." I said coldly before leaving his side and walking back down the stairs.

I heard a fire blast and ran back to the balcony, Zuko's dark hair was all that could be seen and his flames demolishing Aang's sculpture of Appa. I cursed and ran to the railing and jumped over bending my knees as I hit the ground. Zuko was continuously throwing fire blasts at Aang and they left the beach. "What happened?" Katara asked coming back from the ocean. "Zuko's having a temper tantrum." I said nonchalantly, she shot me a nasty glare and turned towards her brother for further explanation.

"Zuko's gone crazy! I made a sand sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it!" He said trying to rebuild the sculpture, "Oh really? I thought it was a sea monster?" Suki and Sokka both shot me a glare, "Oh and he's attacking Aang." Sokka said nonchalantly, trying desperately to hold together the "Suki" sculpture. "Control your boyfriend!" Katara snarled, I raised an eyebrow at her daring her to challenge me.

"I'll help out Aang, and Katara don't get on my bad side. If you think Zuko's crazy, you haven't seen me." I said before storming off after the flames in the underbrush. I stomped out the fire and climbed to the roof finding Zuko and Aang standing off. "Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!" Aang yelled, "Go ahead and do it!" Zuko taunted back. "Zuko what the actual fuck? Do you think you're doing?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "Sera stay out of this!" He shouted, I raised an eyebrow and then ran into the house.

The heat was intense as I hit the hallway; the entire hall was engulfed in flames, Aang airbends part of the hallway to prevent himself from burning his grey eyes reflecting the flames. "Enough!" He yelled, airbending himself Zuko and I out of the house. I looked towards Zuko and raised my fist but he caught it in his hands. I pulled my hands away and turned from him joining the side with the others.

"What's wrong with you? You could have hurt Aang!" Katara says angrily, "Honestly Zuko for all the stupid things you've done this is the cake topper!" I said angrily, he shook his head closing his eyes and breathing deeply before he spoke. "What's wrong with _me? _What's wrong with all of you? How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away?" They all look away from each other and it hits me.

They were all relaxed for a reason, I turn away from them horror filling my veins. "No." I said softly, "Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" Zuko asked the fear once again creeping on him, Aang sighed, "About Sozin's comet… I was actually gonna wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came." I sucked in a breath, and Zuko's face was beyond pale it was boarding translucence. "After?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm not ready. I need more time to master firebending." Toph snorted, "And frankly, your earth bending could still use some work too." I shook my head, "Hold on, you all knew Aang was going to wait?" I asked shrilly, "Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord now, he's going to lose." Sokka said, he looked towards Aang and his face was such of one filled with defeat. "No offense." Sokka said try to lessen the blow.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the Comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the War, but they pretty much won the War when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse." Katara said matter-of- factly, and I suppose that it did make sense to them. Because they didn't know; Zuko shook his head, his face filled with such worry. "You're wrong." He said softly not meeting there gazes. "It's about to get worse than you can imagine. On the day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about for so long, my father finally accepting me back. When the meeting started they talked about how earth benders were rebelling against the control we had in Ba Sing Se, and were preventing us from finally concurring the Earth Kingdom. General Shinu recommended after the eclipse we should transfer more forces into the Earth Kingdom. My father asked my opinion… He asked if more troops would stop the rebellion… I told him that the people of the Earth Kingdom were proud and strong, that they could endure anything as long as they had hope. My father agreed, and said we must destroy their hope. Azula suggested that we should take their hope and their land and burn it all to the ground. My father… he loved the idea, he said that Sozin's comet was coming soon and that the day will endow us strength and power of a hundred suns. No bender could stand against us. He said the last time the comet came my great-grandfather Sozin used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. And that he'd use that power to end the Earth Kingdom permanently. That a new world would be born from their ashes and my father would rule everything."

He stopped his face even paler is possible; he staggered as if the memory physically hurt him. "Zuko." I said softly my hand on his shoulder; he brushed it off his head downcast and his eyes never leaving the ground. "I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life, I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance, but once I had it, I realized I'd lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I was." I put my hand against his shoulder and he pulled me close to his side his eyes still downcast.

Katara had sunken to her knees, her eyes wide in disbelief. "I-I can't believe this." She said softly, the horror evident in her eyes. "I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but his plan is just… pure evil." Sokka said in disgust, "What am I gonna do?' Aang asked softly, his voice resembling that of a scared child, and in a way he was. Though he is one hundred and twelve years, he has the mindset of a twelve year old boy; he is frightened beyond belief.

Zuko rose from his place on the rock and walked towards Aang. "Aang I know you're scared, and I know you're not ready to save the world, but if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?" Aang asked, his gaze focused to me and I looked down. "You knew too?" I sighed, "I… you all never told me about your decision to wait." Zuko nodded. "We honestly didn't think we had to. I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told us you decided to wait." Aang held his head with hands, "This is bad." He muttered before sinking to his knees, "This is really bad."

"Aang you don't have to do this alone." Katara said soothingly, "Yeah if we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot taking him down." Toph said, "All right! Team Avatar is back!" Sokka said, "Air, Water, Earth, Fire… double Fire, Fan and sword!" He said holding up a leaf and handing a clump shaped suspiciously like a fan to Suki.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together, but I wouldn't want to do it any other way." I smiled and joined the others for a group hug. "Yeah!" Toph said pumped as usual, "All right!" Sokka agreed his enthusiasm impeccably honest. "Zuko get over here." I shouted, Zuko looked uncomfortable but joins the hug anyway.

* * *

"Zuko, you can't!"

I said protesting angrily, Zuko sighed running his hands through his head. "He has to know Sera; we can't hold this from him, if there's a chance that this can defeat my father. That this could save Aang's life."

I crossed my arms over my chest and held my breath, thinking hard. I released it not meeting Zuko's triumphant gaze, "Fine." I grumbled, Zuko smiled and kissed my cheek quickly before I could react. I didn't want him to do this; Aang shouldn't be exposed to the most dangerous form of Firebending. Redirecting lightening is the most exhilarating yet frightening thing to do. The fact that one wrong move can burn up your insides is enough to scare anyone from not doing it.

I sat under the pavilion trying hard not to bite my nails out. "You look almost as scared as Aang." I looked towards Katara and smiled weakly, "I am scared, we all are."

"Do you think we can win?" I sighed, "Honestly Katara, I don't know… but I believe in Aang and I believe in us. I believe we have the slightest of chances; and that..." I gave her a look and laughed a little, "We cannot lose hope." I started dramatically placing my hand against my chest and the back of my other hand to my forehead, "for it is all we have and we must never relinquish it, even… even to our dying breath." I said dramatically laughing hard until my stomach hurt; Katara held her hand over her mouth her eyes shining.

"That was a terrible play." Katara said laughing. "Completely awful." I agreed, we tuned back into the talk the boys were having.

Aang laughs nervously, "Well, not _over _over, I mean there's always Katara and a little Spirit Water action, am I right?" He asked, Katara's face fell. "Actually I used it all up after Azula shot you."

"Oh." Aang said disappointed. "You'll just have to take the Fire Lord's life before he takes yours." Zuko said, "Yeah, I'll just do that." Aang said though his voice wasn't in it, I knew he wasn't capable of killing anyone. It was a good trait to have.

But in this case, it just might cause his life; and everyone else's.

* * *

We all gathered at the cliff Sokka stood before us waiting. I sat on the ground and looked up expectantly. "Gather round, Team Avatar. " He said while placing a carved Melon on a mannequin's head. "In order to take out the Fire Lord-or in this case, the Melon Lord- our timing has to be perfect." He kneels to the ground drawing a Melon head and a line going directly to it. "First, Suki and Sera, and I will draw his fire. Then, Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offense." He said while drawing another line. "While the Melon Lord is distracted Aang swoops in.. and bam!" Sokka says while drawing another line cutting through the Melon Lord picture.

"Uh what about me?" Toph asks, "For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces." Sokka said to Toph, she smiled excitedly, which was a little unsettling. "So I get to chuck flaming rock at all of you?" She asks literally bouncing in excitement. "Whatever makes the training feel more realistic." Sokka confirmed, Toph smiled widely, "Sweetness."

We all prepare for the "fight"; I put on my fingerless gloves, and tie my hair up with a red cord. Though shorter strands still loved to fall into my face. "Ready?" Zuko asked smirking; I rolled my eyes pushing past him and walking with the others, my back against a boulder. "Mwah-ha-ha-ha!" Toph said happily, I raised an eyebrow to Sokka and he shrugged. We all watch Sokka waiting for his signal he waits a moment before signaling us to start. Sokka, Suki, and I run towards the Melon Lord, but are confronted by stone Fire Nation soldiers. I burn three of them and cut apart two of them with my katana, I was severely out of practice but it was more effective than sai's.

We continue running until a large burning boulder blocks our path. Suki and I both jump over it, she was far more graceful than I but I was still across. Sokka jumps up from the ground and looks towards Toph in outrage. "Watch it Toph!"

He yells at her, "I am not Toph! I am Melon Lord! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Toph yells setting more boulders on fire and launching them through the air. More stone soldiers appear and I hack at them blasting fire here and there "Now Aang!" Sokka yells, Aang jumps preparing his staff to strike the Melon Lord, but once he lands he stops, just inches before smashing it.

"What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Zuko shouts, "I-I can't." Aang says shaking his head, his glider slipping from his fingertips. Sokka walks up to Aang angrily. "What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now."

"Sokka give him a break." I said softly, Sokka shot me a look his eyes ruthless, which was a surprising, turn. "No I will **_not _**give him a break Sera! I don't want to see my world burned, it might be easy for you…" I cut him off with a look, and turned away leaving the other and not caring to hear the rest of the conversation.

* * *

We all sit outside eating our meal, I eat silently Zuko's gaze firmly placed on Sokka and then flitting back to me. "Give it a rest Zuko." I said with a sigh before continuing eating. "Sera, I am sorry. It's just… this war has everyone stressed, you have to understand that." I looked up meeting Sokka's gaze and laughed a right out ruthless laugh. "Oh yes Sokka, because the best way to express your stress is out on me. Don't give your girlfriend the wrong idea; she might think I'm trying to steal you again." I said smiling sweetly and enjoying the hurt the crossed his face and the uncomfortable look on Suki's. "That was a little harsh." Toph said quietly, "Seraphine!" Zuko snapped his eyes searching mine. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, "I just… I'm scared." I said softly. Before punching Zuko hard in the arm, he winced but didn't say anything. "Don't call me Seraphine twice in one day."

Katara entered the room holding a scroll. "I have a surprise for everyone!" Katara said smiling, "I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!" Toph said excitedly, we all look at her strangely and Katara looks at her like she grew another head. "Uh no. I was looking for cooking pots in the attic, and I found this." She said unraveling the paper and showing a happy dark-haired baby playing in the sand. I chocked on my rice and began coughing.

"Look at baby Zuko. Isn't he cute?" Everyone begins laughing except Zuko and I. "Oh lighten up, I'm just teasing." Katara said to Zuko, not understanding his sour mood. "That's not me. It's my father." He said, Katara rolls up the scroll her face impassive. "But he looks so sweet and innocent." Suki said, I snorted. "Yea but looks can be deceiving sugar cube." Zuko ignored my statement and said one of his own. "Well, that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster, and the worst father in the history of fathers." I put my hand to his shoulder, but he ignored me his eyes to far away. "But he's still a human being." Aang said. "You're going to defend him?" Zuko asked, discarding his food and trying to stand up. I threw a sai and attached him to the stone by his shirt.

"No I agree with you." Aang said standing up, "Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person, and the world would probably be better off without him, but there's got to be another way." Zuko raises an eyebrow, "Like what?"

Aang shrugged. "I don't know." He said trailing off, his face then lit up with a new idea. "Maybe we can make some big pots of glue, and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore." Zuko laughs, which was so filled with sarcasm I did not think such a laugh was possible. "Yeah, then you can show him his baby pictures, and all those happy memories will make him good again." Zuko says with false exuberance.

"Do you really think that would work?" Aang asks excitedly, "No!" Zuko shouts back, "This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like." Sokka smiles, "Sure you can, you're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you." I shot Sokka a glare and he glanced down ashamed of himself. "This isn't a joke, Sokka! None you understand the position I'm in!" Aang yelled finally losing his temper, "We're trying to help!"

Katara shouted back, I had feeling that this conversation was more between Katara's fierce need to protect Aang then about him leaving, I slipped away while everyone was preoccupied and made my way back to my room. My head still reeling from today's events, only two more days and that scared me far more than it should have.

I stopped before my door shocked to find Suki there. "We all let Aang cool off on his own… but me and you need to talk." I nodded sighing and motioning for her to enter my room; I sit on the bed and look towards Suki. "Well what do you want to talk about?" I ask awkwardly, "I want to put past what happened, I get it now. I was just… being a really stupid girl; and that isn't me. I want us to be like we were in prison, we worked together to stay alive. We need to do that again to defeat Ozai, and I can care less what Sokka thinks about you because I believe that he cares about me." I smiled gently, "Okay, I want that too, we were good friends. I'd like that, and I'm glad you don't think that anymore." I said softly, she smiled, "Yeah besides you're with Zuko."

I blushed at that and shook my head. "No, no I'm not with anyone… I mean sure we're close but… Let's not talk about boys Suki, let's talk about knives. I love knives." Suki laughed at that and sat next to me exchanging her weapon knowledge with mine, and for once not a single ill word was passed between us.

* * *

I passed up the last pack to Sokka before turning to the others, smiling reassuringly to Katara whose face was still a little pale. "Okay, that's everything." Sokka said from Appa's saddle, "No it's not." Toph pointed out, "Where's Aang?" It took that one question to get us all sprinting back into the house. Searching every crevice and every corner for the Avatar. We all enter a room back in the house and find Aang's staff left behind. "He left his staff." Sokka said, pointing the obvious as usual. "That's so strange."

"Well Aang isn't in the house, let's check the beach." Zuko said leading us out of the house and down to the shore. Footsteps lead in the water and of course Aang had to choose to take a midnight swim days before one of the most important battles. "So, he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki asked, I snorted and then avoided Katara's scrutinizing gaze. "Maybe he was captured." She suggested as if that were far better than Aang actually running away. "I don't think so." Sokka said kneeling down to the ground like a hunter searching for wolf tracks, "There's no sign of struggle." Toph shrugged, "I bet he ran away."

"Agreed." I responded again avoiding Katara's angry looks, "Nope, he left behind his glider and Appa." Sokka said shaking his head, "Alright genius what's your hypothesis?" I asked, siding with Toph. "It's pretty obvious." Sokka began, "Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World journey." Sokka said matter-of-factly, Zuko raised an eyebrow at that, "But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?"

Sokka looked down, "Oh yeah, forgot about that." I smiled, "Don't feel bad, Zuko was Aang's number one fan." Zuko scowled, "This is why I haven't missed you." Katara completely ignoring us continued on the real problem at hand, "Then he's got to be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him."

Though we all split up into teams, I had a gut feeling that we wouldn't be finding Aang.


	22. Twenty

**I apologize for the wait for the update I've been fairly busy. I also was writing the outline for the first ten chapters of Healed heart and so far it is looking good! I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long and I will try my hardest to update soon. **

**fazama- **Happy (very late) 2016 to you too, I know that Sera and Sokka were cute but like you said it is a Zuko/OC Sokka is going to chill down since it's war time. Glad you liked the chapter and I will not be leaving this story any time soon.

**missfites- **So glad you liked the chapter, and everyone does need to calm down but it's stressful times. I know I need more Sera/Toph moments I tried to add some into this chapter but it's getting hard. And I love talking to you and updating!

**RHatch89- **Thank you!

* * *

**Twenty**

**Sozin's Comet Part Two **

**The Old Masters**

I trudged back to the beach house and sat heavily down onto the front steps of the summer home. Sokka returned as well and his efforts were fruitless as well. It was disheartening no matter how hard we were trying, finding Aang seemed hopeless. "What should we do Zuko?" Katara asked quietly, Zuko stood up panic making its way into his features as we all turned towards him expectantly. "I don't know. Why are you all looking at _me?_" Zuko asked looking towards all of us in sheer panic at the responsibility. "Because you are kind of the expert on tracking the Avatar Zuko, you dedicated three years of your life to do it." He scowled at that, "Not generously, I did it just to go home."

"Yeah but if anyone's go experience in finding the Avatar it's you." Toph aid matter of factly, Zuko looked back at me for help and then to the others. He took in a deep breath and nodded to himself. "Alright get ready some supplies. It'll be a long ride."

* * *

"Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there." Sokka said concerned, "Just trust me." Zuko replied, in his usual monotone. We flew though the sky until it changed from midafternoon to dusk, finally we arrived though it wasn't much of a destination. We stopped in front of a tavern crappy looking tavern that smelled like week old vomit and liquor.

'This should be fun." I said sarcastically, Zuko ignored the comment and continued walking. Once inside the smell of alcohol filled my nose, as well as the sweat of men. "And the reason you've brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" Katara asked, swatting away at a man's hand who tried to reach for her waist. "June." Zuko said pointing to a women, she was literally fighting to rather burly men with one hand wrapped securely around her drink. "So came after an ex-girlfriend?" I teased not really paying much attention to the discussion around me. Zuko smirked a little but shook his head. "No she has a shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have in finding him." I nodded, "You know your obsession with Aang is border lining infatuation."

Zuko rolled his eyes and crossed his arms watching June. I watched Toph's face and moved next to her not having spent enough time with her since coming back to the team. June threw her drink into the air while fighting a thug "How much would you bet that she won't catch the drink?" I asked Toph she smirked, "I bet she will" She said holding out a few coins, I smirked. "Alright. June then threw the thug into a table, caught her drink and took a sip. I cursed passing Toph the money while she smiled widely.

"I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her." I rolled my eyes a little annoyed at the loss of my money. "Hey I remember her!" Sokka said in shock, "She helped you attack us!" Zuko's lips twitched in his quick sort of smiles. "Yep back in the good old days." He said walking forward; we stop in front of June who drinks smiley slyly into her drink. "Oh great. It's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my uncle. And he's not here." Zuko said a little harshly. "I see you worked thinks out with your girlfriend." Zuko turned red in embarrassment, "She's not my girlfriend!" He confirmed while Katara loudly made it clear. I laughed a little at the uncomfortable look on Zuko's face. "Okay, okay. Sheesh I was only teasing. So what do you want?" June asked nonchalantly sipping her tea. "I need your help finding the Avatar." Zuko said forcefully, she shrugs nonchalantly, "Hm. Doesn't sound too fun." Zuko leans close to her his fist clenched in anger, and a vein sticking in his neck. He was coiled ready to pounce and the June's face was straight in serious she looked like a viper ready to strike. "Does the end of the world sound like more fun?" he asked gritting his teeth. She frowned into her drink and set it down, "Fine, I guess the end of the world doesn't sound like too much fun. Come on." She said already heading towards the door.

As we go outside she begins shaking a piece of meat while calling the creature's name. "Nyla." She singsongs before throwing it to the mole. She begins petting it and murmuring words of adoration, I cross my arms at the time she's wasting. "Okay so, who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it?" Katara retrieves the staff from Appa's saddle. "I have his staff." She says holding it forward, I watch interested as the creature sniffs it. She begins walking in circles sniffing the air in a series of directions. She then lies down and covers her nose. "Well, what does that mean?" Zuko asks the frustration rising in his voice.

"Means your friends gone." June says nonchalantly while petting her mole. "We know he's gone. That's why we're trying to find him!" Toph says matter-of-factly. "No, I mean he's _gone _gone." I felt everyone stiffen besides me and asked the question they all feared. "Is he dead?" I asked quietly, she shook her head. "No he doesn't exist; if he were dead we could find him." She said solemnly, "Wow, it's a real head-scratcher." She said while climbing onto the mole's saddle, "See ya." Zuko's face furrowed in thought and then cleared like a light when off in his head. "Wait. I have another idea. There's only one other person in this world who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be back with a sample."

Zuko returns with a sandal, the mole jumps forward sniffing the sandal. "Let's do this." June says before rushing off with the mole. "Hey wait!" Zuko shouts before cursing and scrambling towards Appa, "Everyone on, now!" He barks as we get aboard and begin out departure. We flew for hours getting deeper into the Earth Kingdom, before stopping at, what I assumed was the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko questioned his face looking like he was deep in thought. "Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good Luck." June said before ridding off, Zuko looks ahead determined. I yawn but smile reassuringly. He sighed, and nodded to himself making a decision. "It's been a long day. Let's camp and start out search again at dawn."

I lay on one of Appa's leg before curling to my side and trying to fall asleep. Suddenly the rumbling sound of rock wakes me. I stand up running to the noise to find Toph had already earth bended from her makeshift tent. A circle of fire soon surrounds us trapping us all together. I meet Zuko's eye and he nods before we look up to see older gentlemen. "Well look who's here!" A wild looking older man says laughing and snorting. I look to Zuko for answers, but he only shrugs.

"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people." Toph says bluntly as usual, Katara smiles shaking her head at Toph's comment. "Not just any old people. These are great masters and friends of ours." Katara says kindly, before bowing to a grey haired old man with pale blue eyes. "Pakku." She said fondly to the man, as he bowed back. "It is respectful to bow to an old master, but how about a hug for your new grandfather?" He said happily, I smiled watching the event unfold and tried not to feel bitter. Just out of place do to the reunion. "This was Aang's first firebending teacher." Katara said leading Zuko and I to him. "Jeong Jeong." He said bowing; I bowed back in respect and smiled. "A pleasure to meet you." He smiled kindly as Sokka continued the introductions. "Master Piando." He said before bowing.

"So wait, how do you all know each other?" Suki asked, "All old people know watch other. Don't you know that?" The wild man Bumi said laughing and snorting once again. "We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the division of the four nations." Zuko smiled at that. "The Order of the White Lotus." The elders continued explaining the meaning of the organization, and I was still stunned of Zuko's knowledge of it. "It came from a Grand Lotus, your uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation."

"That's we're looking for." Toph said, "Then we'll take you to him." Piando answered.

* * *

We began walking to the campsite of the White Lotus in silence until Bumi broke it, which I was already becoming accustomed to his strange antics. After his strange banter Sokka was the one to break the silence. "So, Bumi how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?" I cringed at the story knowing my own family had taken over the city, but his perseverance and strength despite his age was remarkable. I gawked at his story not able to believe that he single handedly took back his kingdom. "Wow! You took back your whole city all by yourself!" Suki said changing my thoughts into words. "So what about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?" We all looked towards each other, I ripped my gaze away from Sokka and Zuko began looking anywhere but the others. "Nah." He said nonchalantly, "No not really." Sokka said backing him up.

"Well here we are. Welcome to Old People Camp." I laughed at that as the elders walked off leaving us with just Piando. "Where... where is he?" Zuko asked his demeanor changing completely, his relaxed and comfortable stance had taken on one of a scared little boy. "Your uncle's in there, Prince Zuko." Piando says pointing to a tent at the other side of the camp before walking off. Zuko slowly approached the tent before stopping and sitting down. Katara moves to speak to him but I stop her. "Let me handle this." She nods, and I walk towards him carefully. I sit down next to him and smile. "You okay?" I ask softly.

"No, I'm not okay. Uncle hates me, I now it. He loved and supported me in every way he could, and I still turned against him. How am I supposed to face him, when I blatantly betrayed him just for a title? I left behind the only parental love I had for the approval of a man who didn't even want me."

"But you've learned from your mistake Zuko, and you've never felt more remorse for it. Right?" He nodded, "I'm more sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life." He said softly, I kissed his cheek quickly before standing up and holding out my hand. "Then he'll forgive you. I know it." Zuko stands up his face reverting back to the frightened thirteen year old boy, who didn't know what would come next. He looked back down at me and I smiled reassuringly, he kissed my forehead before walking forward. Taking a deep breath and going into the tent.

* * *

**Zuko**

"Uncle?" I call out softly, I heard his familiar snoring and smile. I sit down and wait for him to wake up, trying hard to gather my thoughts and decide what to say to him. What can I possibly say to him? He finally walks up and stretches, I watch as he glances at me quickly but says nothing; his back still turned to me.

"Uncle, I know you must have mixed feeling about seeing me." I start softly, still not sure if I should continue. Wanting to run, and not face him. Not wanting to hurt him anymore than I had. "But I want you to know." I started my breath catching in my throat, tears beginning falling down my face. "I am so, so, sorry Uncle. I am so ashamed of what I did, and I don't think I can ever make it up to you. But I'll…" He cut me off by pulling me into a hug, his tears staining m clothing but I couldn't care less. I was shocked, and confused I expected him to scream at me and hate me, not hug me. "How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me… I thought you'd hate me."

He shook his head, "I was never angry at you, nor could I ever hate you. I was sad because I was afraid you lost your way." I nodded, "I did lose my way." I confessed, my head down the feeling of shame still weighing down on me. "But you found it again." He said releasing his hold on me. "And you did it by yourself, and I am so happy you found your way here." He said hugging me again, I sniffled into his shoulder. "It wasn't that hard Uncle; you have a pretty intense scent." I said laughing into his shoulder, and crying; but I didn't feel shame in crying in my uncle's presence. Because he is my father, and I realize that now. A father doesn't have to be the person who partook in my birth. But the person, who cared for me, told me when I was an idiot and when I wasn't. He is more of a father than my actual father.

After our talk we both walked out of the tent laughing together, as I lifted the tent I heard a muffled squeak. I saw Sera rubbing her cheek and turning bright red, "Ugh…" she started turning even pinker if possible. I crossed my arms while uncle laughed good naturedly. "Seraphine, it's been far too long." She smiled kindly, "It really has Iroh." She said bowing out of respect, "No need to bow, to my favorite tea enthusiast." She laughed and hugged my uncle, "I've missed you, an especially your Jasmine tea." He smiled at that and they both got into a deep conversation of teas as well walked out of the others.

We sat with the others and Katara poured a bowl of broth for Uncle, Sera, and I. The conversation took a dark turn from tea. "Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord." I said matter-of-factly, "You mean Fire lord." Toph pointed out, I furrowed my brow in confusion, "That's what I just said!" Sera laughed shaking her head, "No you totally said Father Lord, aw that's kinda cute." I scowled out her before Iroh cut us off. "No, Zuko, it won't turn out well." I looked at him in disbelief. "But uncle, you can beat him! And we'll all be there to help!" He sighed placing down his broth.

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could it would be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to gain power. The only way for this war to tend peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord." I nodded not bothering to fight him, because his words rang true. "And then… you would come and take your rightful place on the throne?" I asked hopefully, he would lead the Fire Nation to great success with his wisdom, with fairness and kindness. Exactly what my people needed, with his guidance the Fire Nation could be known for greatness instead of warfare. "No." He said simply, I raised an eyebrow in shock. "Someone new must take the throne, an idealist with a pure heart, and unquestionable honor. It has to be _you _Prince Zuko." Sera chocked on her broth her face shocked, she recovered and smiled reassuringly. "Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes." I said helplessly, not wanting this burden just yet, I wasn't capable I never can be.

"Yes you have. You've struggled, you've suffered, but you have always followed your own path. Zuko you've restored your _own _honor, and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation."

I shook my head still in disbelief, I looked towards Sera and pride shined in her eyes. "Zuko you are more capable of this title than anyone else. You have a pure heart, and are more level-headed than most people at our age. I believe you'd make the greatest Fire Nation in our history." I blushed looking away from her and turned back to my uncle's knowing gaze.

"I'll try."

"Well what if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph said bringing us back to a more pressing matter. "Sozin's Comet is arriving." Uncle began, "And our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it _back _from the Fire Nation, so the Earth Kingdom can be free again." Suki's eyes widened in realization, "So that's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus."

Uncle smiled, "Yes." He turned towards me his wise eyes trained on me, "Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation, so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you." I nodded solemnly, cracking my knuckles. "I can handle Azula."

Sera snorted, "Not alone!" Sera and uncle said at the same time, "You'll need help." She said smirking at me, I nodded. "Fine, Sera, Katara would you both like to help me put Azula in her place." Sera and Katara smiled at each other. "It'll be our pleasure."

"What about us? What is our destiny today?" Sokka asked, "What do you think it is?" Iroh asked, "I think, even though we don't know where Aang is, we have to do everything we can to stop the airships." Toph and the others nodded in agreement. "And then when Aang does come back and faces the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us." Toph said, we all began preparing for our own battles. Toph, Suki, and Sokka getting on an eel hound to fight the air ships, and Katara, Sera, and I preparing to face Azula.

I climbed onto Appa's saddle, while Katara was saying her last goodbyes to her brother and grandfather. I looked towards where Sera had disappeared to, gearing up in her own way. She came out in black pants with what I knew had secret pockets to hide her knives and sai's, her red long-sleeved shirt had a series of cuts from her shoulders to her wrists, that held sai's securely to her. She walked closer and I handed her, her duel swords which she strapped to her back with her sheaths. My eyes widened as she got onto the saddle at the golden chain at her neck. On it was a dark cold ring with flames embedded into it, the very same ring I had given to her years before. She followed my gaze and blushed reaching for the clasp, "I meant to give it back…" I shook my head smiling shyly, "No I… I'm glad you kept it."

Katara got onto the saddle and we were ready to go off. I looked back at Uncle smiling at the thought of him and I on good terms. "So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?" I asked Uncle, "After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop. And I'm going to play Pai Sho every day!"

"Goodbye General Iroh." Katara said kindly, "See you later everyone!" Sera said still not really liking goodbyes. "Goodbye everyone, Today, destiny is our friend." My uncle said, before we took off to our own destinies.

Though we have our own battles to face, and our own paths; I have a feeling that destiny will be in our favor today.


	23. Twenty One

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this update took so long but this is it. This is officially the last chapter of Seared Heart, and I'm kind of sad this is ending. This story had begun in August of 2014 when I had a dream of a child hood friend that accompanied Zuko in the palace. It's so weird that it's ending now, as a 166 page document in my flash drive. Writing Seraphine was probably the most fun I've had in a while and I'm not ready for it to end. If you guys are still up for the sequel I still have the draft, and I'm ending this in a way that I can start up a sequel if it's wanted. I'm also debating writing a Marvel universe Fanfic and I'm wondering what you guys would think about it. Not sure who the pairing would be but likely, Steve/OC, Tony/Oc, or Bruce/Oc so tell me guys what you think about that love to hear from you guys. Also Captain America Civil War was sick. Just so you know, watch it guys! **

**It was a pleasure writing this story for you, and I hope you'll enjoy some of my other works. Please leave me suggestions I need a good thing to start. I miss hearing from you guys; hope you enjoy the final chapter. **

**Missfites- **I've missed hearing from you as well. It was a pleasure hearing your feedback; your reviews mean so much to me and I'm so thankful for them. I really hope you enjoy this last chapter.

* * *

**Twenty One**

**Sozin's Comet Part Three**

**Into the Inferno **

_Off in the Fire Nation palace the Princess Azula was being groomed and pampered by her servant. All in preparation for her coronation. She lifts a slender finger and plucks a cherry from a bowl, and lifts it to her lips. A shudder runs through the girl as she spits out the offending object into her hand. Disgust mars her lovely features as she gazes down at the offending substance. "What am I holding?" The Princess asks, very well knowing the object in her hand. Her face twists into a cruel smile, one only someone who enjoys manipulating others can hold. "A cherry pit, Princess." The servant replied fearfully. She smiles delighted at that, "Correct." She praises. "And what day is this?" She asked though it was clear they all knew the importance of the day. "It is the day of your coronation". Azula smiled and sat up, "Yes it is; So please tell me why on the most important day of my life. You've decided o leave a pit in my cherry?" She asked throwing the pit at the servant, who winced as it impacted her. "It wasn't a decision; it was just… a small mistake". The servant replied quietly, this sent the Princess into a rage. "Small? Do you realize what couldn't happened if I hadn't sensed the pit in time?" She asked viciously. "I suppose you couldn't chocked?" The servant asked visibly shaking in fear. "Yes, then you will understand the severity of your crime." The servant nodded fervently, "I understand, Princess. Please, forgive me." She said getting to her knees and bowing before her. _

_ "__Oh very well, it is a special day; I will show mercy." The servant smiled in relief, "You are banished, Leave this palace immediately." She said nonchalantly, the now banished servant bowed and quietly exited the room. The other servants had all stopped in shock of the situation. "What are you all looking at?" The princess barked, "I have two feet that need scrubbing. And make sure you get in between the toes. I won't have my first day as Fire Lord marred by poor foot hygiene." _

* * *

**Sera**

"Zuko don't worry. We can take Azula." Katara said confident while flexing her fingers. I smiled looking down at Appa's fur not meeting either of their eyes. I was afraid if I did, they'd see right through the false determination.

_The crowned Princess of the Fire Nation stood before me, and I glared at her with daggers in my eyes. My hair had already been singed from the intense heat of her flames, and my body was sore from the previous fight. She had grown from the monstrous little girl. Her bending was powerful, surpassing mine now that she had the age and training. I had experience over her surely, but she had the elite tutors to aid her; while I did not. "You've grown up Azula." I said softly, finally seeing the monster again after all these years. "And you've been running around with the Avatar. Not the best idea Sera… wait not Fire bug." She said baiting me, I rolled my eyes, "Enough talking Azula, you're boring me." Azula smirked and opened her mouth to say something, I threw the say and she caught it between her fingers blood spilling. She looked slightly shocked, likely at my boldness; or the fact that her agents hadn't searched me thoroughly enough. _

_She recovered quickly a smirk to her face. "Come on the fire's back on. Let's have a rematch I've been waiting for." I rolled my eyes, "Still upset that I beat you. Azula as much as you hate to admit it, I am better than you. Perhaps not in bending, but I have more blood under these fingers nails than yours. I've relished in the thought of taking a life. You just enjoy watching others do it, there is a huge difference my dear." She lunged towards me fire escaping her hands and feet, I dodged quickly my hands jabbing her as fast as I could. My flame blasting at her, it was a long time since I've fought someone this powerful. _

_It was exhilarating, and terrifying. I sent a kick towards her head and she caught my leg throwing me back, I recovered quickly crouching at the floor my foot against the wall. I waited for her to charge, my legs coiled. I pushed from the wall and propelled myself into the air my flames keeping me aloft as I wrapped my legs to her neck sending her to the ground; I got up from the princess. "No flames." I said sending quick jabs to her muscles effectively blocking her chi. "Fight me princess." She looked back up at me her hair lose framing her pale face. Her eyes held a murderous rage; I cracked my knuckles and held my fists up on either side of my face. She laughed, her head thrown back in laughter. "I've had my fun Sera, you see unlike you I have nothing to prove. I know when I've been bested, and besides, I'd rather see you suffer." I rolled my eyes as the guards held me down. "You couldn't possibly make me suffer Azula, I've already done that. Nothing scares me anymore." Azula smiled at that, "That's where you wrong, I know your fears. I may not be one of them anymore, but losing Zuko is at the top of your list. Along with… well your dad." I stiffened my breath caught in my throat, and I avoided her gaze. "Oh did I strike a nerve? I was hoping so." She said her face mere inches from my own, her lips upturned in a cruel smirk. _

_"__I've arranged for you to be imprisoned in the boiling rock, it's been a family reunion that is far over do." She said smacking my cheek, her nails digging into my flesh. "It's been nice seeing you again Seraphine." _

"Are you alright?" I look towards both of their worried glances and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." I continued looking ahead, because there was no turning back now. "So what's the plan?" Zuko continued looking forward and his cheeks turned a light pink. "Are you freaking kidding me, you don't have a plan?" He winced slightly at my yelling, "Hey I thought that was how this team rolled, not planning anything?" I groaned and rubbed at my temples, "Your father plans to burn the world. What's his goal to rule…?" Zuko and I looked at each other, "Shit." We both said softly, "Am I missing something?" Katara asked, "Well, besides what we already know. Ozai plans on ruling the entire world and Azula…" Katara's eyes widened in realization. "The Fire Nation… ruled by her?" I nodded, "Yeah, as if our country hasn't been shit for a century."

"So what do we do?" Katara asked, Zuko's face darkened, "Well are you in for crashing a coronation?" I smiled at that, "Why it would be my honor."

* * *

The flight had grown silent; I believe it was because of everything that was weighing on us. The world was literally in our hands, the future. We had finally reached the land of my ancestors; I believe that the Fire Nation has a different smell, a different atmosphere. Though now it wasn't the warm comfort, like a blanket. My home has turned harsh, and cruel, like the metal that creates most of our machines; we've become cold and unfeeling. "It's changed so much." I said as we flew over the city I had run in as a child, were all the terrible and wonderful things that had taken place.

"Welcome home." Zuko said in monotone, I smiled grimly; as we continued across the sky, the sun setting behind us and the comet ready to begin. We finally arrive at the palace, and a Fire Sage stands holding the headpiece over his head. "By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord…" The sage paused as we flew in front of him, "What are you waiting for do it!" Azula screamed and when I looked at her she looked off. Something was broken inside her, I could see that much. Her hair was cut in an unsymmetrical bang in front of her face; her eyes were skittish and lost. It wasn't Azula, the strong and fearsome. Well perhaps still those things but something was lost inside of her. Azula turned towards us as we landed on the ground. "Sorry, but you're not gonna become Fire Lord today. I am."

I tried not to catch Zuko by his collar and bring him back; it was a point of no return. There was no walking back from this; I knew that once Zuko walked to his sister everything would change from then on. "You're hilarious." Azula said with a laugh, Katara jumped off Appa I followed her lead and we stood at either side of him. "And you're going down." Katara said solemnly. "Wait. You want to be Fire lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!"

I looked towards Zuko increidously, "You're on!" I chocked back a scream of frustration. "You can't be serious Zuko?" He clenched his jaw not meeting my gaze. "Zuko we can't help you, we can't intervene! ZUKO look at me!" I screamed desperately, he turned towards me and grabbed my forearms, "Sera I need you to have some faith in me." He said smiling slightly, but I knew he was on a death wish I could see his confidence but I still feared for him.

"She's playing you. She knows she can't take us three, Zuko." Katara said trying to change his mind; Zuko released his hold on me and turned to the both of us. "I know that, but I can take her this time." I grunted in irritation, "But you even admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula." Katara said trying to reason with the most unreasonable man in existence. "There's something off about her; I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt."

I step back from him and bit my tongue hard, tasting blood. "Hey." He said softly, I look up at him and try hard not to look at him like he won't walk back to me from the fight. "You better not die." He smiled and hugged me quickly, "I won't."

The two prepared their battle both of them facing opposite directions, of the courtyard. "He'll be fine, I know it." Katara said though her eyes were wide with fear. "His last Agni Kai earned him that scar." I said softly, not bothering to meet Katara's gaze. "I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother!" Azula said sarcastically while shedding her Fire Lord robes. "No you're not." Zuko said getting into stance, Azula smiles and I gasp at the awkwardness, the loss of control. Her knees were bent awkwardly outward, and her hands were poised more as a joke than actual stance. "What in the hell?" Katara turned towards me confused, until Azula spun and sent a blast of her blue fire towards Zuko. He brought up his hands and jumped forward, bringing down his arms in front of him an emergence of flames extending from his body and towards Azula.

I watched intrigued yet terrified, as both Zuko and Azula's flames were not enough to outmatch one another. They were finally, equally matched; after years of Azula's prowess in bending Zuko finally capable of fighting Azula. The heat of the flames wafted towards Katara and I, blowing warm air and the acrid smell of smoke. Zuko stops suddenly dropping to the ground and kicking fire out and once he regains his footing Azula had tripped up and fallen. I gasp in shock and Zuko stands his face solemn, his hands clenched at his side. Azula stands up her face a mask of rage. "No lighting today?" Zuko asks baiting. "What's the matter?" He says standing in the redirection stance, I hold my breath. "Afraid I'll redirect it?" Azula smiles a little, "Oh I'll show you lighting!" Azula begins generating lightening, her stance off as she moves in jerky motions. Zuko inhales deeply and exhales his face calm, and ready's his stance, to redirect the lighting coming his way. Azula finally done holds her lighting preparing to strike, her eyes move left. I look towards Katara and sprint in front of her sliding to the ground, the lighting comes my way, I shriek in pain as I tried absorbing it. My fingertips shake as the lighting is stuck in my system. I feel as it fries my bones, my brain, my everything. I cry out, and Zuko rushes forward, "Give it to me!" He yells panic on his face, as I feel the fabric of my clothing sizzle, my skin buzzing with power. "You can't." I say softly, "Finish her!" He grabs my fingertips, his warm hands enveloping my shaking ones. He points out his other hand, trying to redirect it but begins absorbing it instead. "No come on you idoit redirect that shit!" He groans and redirects the lightning blasting it into the air. He falls back to the ground his head hitting my lap. And his hand clutching his chest. "No, no Zuko!" I say running my hands over his chest, "ZUKO! I hear Katara scream running towards the two of us water in her hands. Zuko' moves his hand and I gasp at the large scar, I wince as I feel a scar on my chest, I move aside my shirt and find a small scar directly above my heart. In that moment I realize it's my fault. I knew I wasn't that good with lightning, if he dies... A lighting flash strikes between Katara separating her from Zuko and I. Azula laughs manically and runs towards Katara, I get up slowly putting Zuko's head to the ground. "I'll be back soon." I said softly kissing his forehead, before walking towards the two. I was pissed, I still felt the sting of lightening in my body; and I was ready to kill that bitch.

"I'd really rather our family physician look after Little Zuzu if you don't mind!" Azula said before firing an attack at Katara. "Zuzu you don't look so good!" Azula said taunting, that set a fire in my veins. I stepped out in the open, Azula smirked at me. "Fight me bitch." Katara looks at me shocked and I motion for her to move. Azula fires lightening at me, I dodge it quickly and race towards her. I propel myself into the air and tackle her off the roof. My fingers dig into her hair as I slam her head into the ground. A flame licks my neck as she pushes my face away, but I can't feel it. I punch her straight in the nose, Azula fires lighting towards Katara again and I smack her face. "Eyes on me bitch." She punches me straight in the face and charges more lightening. I turn quickly and run with Katara who was sliding on water, while Azula chases us fire and lightening behind us. "Why did you bait her?" Katara yells, I shrug, "I was kind of pissed, kind of annoyed of watching the entitled bitch. Watch out!" I yelled turning in mid run and creating a wall of fire, but it didn't do too well with lightening. I screamed as the lightening exploded my fire sending me flying to the ground.

I grunted as I impacted the ground and looked towards Katara who managed to get away until Azula came behind her, I groan trying to get up but the soreness in my ribs and the pain of the burns were finally getting to me. "Katara!" I cry out, "There you are, filthy peasant!" Azula shrieks, Katara straightens her back and uses water whips forcing Azula where she wanted her. Azula ready's herself to strike Katara with lightening until she throws her arms up freezing them both. Katara then melts the water around them, and chains Azula to the ground, in which I now realize was a grate. I smile, and stand up groaning at the pain and run towards Zuko. He was shaking from the pain; I grabbed his hand and smoothed back his hair. "You're going to be alright." I whispered softly, he smiled and touched my cheek. I leaned down closer and his mouth parted saying something. "Wait say that again." I leaned closer and he whispered again, "You suck at redirecting lightening." I laughed; I threw my head back and laughed as tears filled my eyes. "Yeah well you're not too great either." He smiled his eyes crinkling, Katara rushed towards us and begins healing him and the pain vanishes from his face, he sighs in contentment. "Thank you Katara." Katara smiles, a tear escaping. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you… the both of you." I smile, and we both help him up, his arm around either of our soldiers. As we begin to walk away, Azula is panting in anger, her screams ringing out; fire escaped her mouth as she writhed on the floor uncontrollably, while tears escaped her eyes. She held her head resigned and cried her wails were uncontrollable and they wrenched at my heart. I wanted to hate her, but I just felt pity.

"You two go on. There's something I need to do."

* * *

I flew through the sky, the setting sun illuminating my way, as I returned back to the place that had confined me for a short amount of time. The boiling lake came into view and I smiled grimly, Katara's healing couldn't heal me enough, the pain was still terrible in my neck and chest from the lightening. But I would endure it. There is something that needs to be done in this prison, I lifted the front of my black shirt covering my face and nose, and adorning the uniform for the Boiling Rock. The Boiling Lake came to view and I braced myself for landing. Guards greeted me confusion on their faces along with fear. "What is the meaning of this we weren't expecting transfers?" The guard said accusingly, "I am on strict orders of the Warden, so you best watch yourself." I said talking in the superiority of my father's higher ranking guards. "Oh, of course mam; proceed." I continued forward, my shoulders back and my head held high as I entered the prison. No one dared to make a move towards me, and those that did simply inclined their heads in greeting. A hand encircled my arm and I snapped my head towards them glaring at them hard. "Did you hear news of our Nation, how fairs the Fire Lord?" I sighed in relief knowing she had no suspicions, I was much calmer. "I do not know, I am sorry. Last I heard he was facing the Avatar, I pray that our lord fairs well." I said through clenched teeth, the guard nodded to themselves before continuing.

I reached the guards in charge of cells and grabbed his clipboard. "Hey!" I ignored him and scanned the names I needed. "You can't just barge in here and…" He stopped when I turned towards him, my eyes were hard and my lips in a firm line. "Are you going to question your superior again?" He shook his head, "No… I-I was just following… protocol." I laughed at that, "Do I look like I care about protocol?" He shook his head swallowing thickly. "I thought so."

I made my way to the cell and opened it harshly, "Who are you?" She asked, I was shocked to see the girl in front of me. She looked so vulnerable and weak; her hair was fully down about halfway down her back in onyx locks. She looked younger without her black makeup and an anger simmering behind her eyes. "What do you want with me?" I stepped forward, wondering if I really wanted to free her. Did I really want her out of here? "You deserve to rot in here. After all you've done." She hung her head down in shame. "Yes, I have betrayed our country… Our princess… My family. I know what I have done, and I'd do it again every single time. To save the people I love." I laughed at that "You don't love them. You couldn't have." Her face was shocked and she stood up now, bravery finally making its way. "Sera?" I took off my helmet; it was no use hiding now. "Mai." Tears brimmed her eyes when she looked at me. "I-I thought that…" I shook my head, "No you don't get a heartfelt reunion, I came to set you free. Even though I just want you to rot in here. I have messages from the new Fire Lord… Well the future Fire Lord Zuko, I am setting you and Ty Lee free from prison." Mai looked shocked and relieved, "Zuko's alive." I frowned, "Of course, did you doubt that I'd protect him?" Mai shook her head, "No of course not, I just… Didn't think Azula could ever lose." I shrugged, "Listen I don't forgive you, but… I'm trying to not hate you. So leave this place, and live a life Mai. One that isn't as obsessed with jealousy as it once was." Mai nodded, I picked up my helmet turning to leave. "I thought you wanted me to be forgotten?" I turned towards her and smiled weakly, "Well I guess I'm just a better person than you could ever be." The words bit at me, and struck my heart with pain at seeing Mai's fallen face. But I had no room in my heart to forgive her. I don't think I ever could.

* * *

**The End**

I walked down the halls of the Fire Nation palace for the first time in forever, the crimson dress I wore trailed behind me, my head hurt with all of the pins keeping my short hair in place. I knocked on the door to the Fire Lords chambers softly, and welcomed myself in without answer. Zuko tried hard to put on his robe but was wincing in pain instead. "Need help?" He looked up and smiled, "Yeah I could use some." I began tying his robes silently, focusing on the golden fabric in my hands. "Sera." I looked up at him and he smiled, my stupid traitorous heart flipped in my chest at that sweet smile. "You're going to be Fire Lord." He smiled, "Yeah, you're going to be my advisor you know." I laughed at that, "Zuko there's something I need to tell you." He raised an eyebrow, "What?" I opened my mouth to tell him that I wasn't going to stay. I couldn't not when Mai was right around the corner reminding me, not when these halls haunt me until all I feel in my chest is suffocation; and as much as I want to try… Zuko and I. I needed to come to terms with what I had done there before I tried going back into that palace like I didn't bloody the crimson walls. "I'll tell you after, okay?" He nodded smiling, "Alright, see you soon." He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes enjoying the closeness. "See you soon." I said softly before leaving the room, I spotted Mai outside the door she looked shocked to see me and a little more than uncomfortable.

"Wait, Mai!" I said before she turned to leave. She turned towards me her eyes wary, "I just need you to understand something. I'll always love you Mai, I do but… I need time for me to be selfish, I've forgiven so easily my entire life. Right now I want to be pissed; I want to just rationalize what happened to us. Please just give me that, let me grieve for the little girl Mai; then can I learn who the new one is?" She nodded, but her eyes were cold and harsh. "Yes of course." She brushed past me and went into Zuko's chambers to speak with him. I nodded to myself and continued down the hall.

* * *

I wait with the other's smiling at Sokka's antics when Ty Lee appeared as a Kyoshi Warrior. "Are we okay?" Sokka asked, I shook my head. "No, but someday we will be. Friends." I clarified, he held out his hand and I raised an eyebrow. "My names Sokka." He said hopefully, I smiled, "Seraphine, call me Sera." Suki smiled behind us, a proud look on her face. For which one of us I'm not sure, but I was really glad to call her my friend. I turned towards where Zuko was approaching the Fire sage to become Fire Lord. We all cheered loudly, all nations' mixed as one. Zuko raised his hand stopping the yells. "Please. The real hero is the Avatar." Aang walks next to Zuko and we all yell again with just as much enthusiasm. "Today this war is finally over!" Zuko yells in triumph, the amount of pride I experienced in that moment surpassed everything I had felt before. "I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the fire Nation. And I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love." Zuko paused and our eyes met, I blushed looking away from him, "And peace." He kneels down preparing to be crowned and my heart thunders in my chest as I watch the hope for our country. "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" I scream loudly with the others, drowning out our cries of triumph as we watch the future of our world unfurl.

* * *

"Zuko where are we going?" he looks back at me, apprehensively. "Do you promise not to judge me?" I nodded, "Of course." He took in a deep breath, "I'm visiting my father." I sucked in a breath, and watched as Zuko waited for my outburst. "Alright." His eyes widened in shock and I shrugged. "Well hey I'm advising you now right?" I asked gleefully Zuko nodded, "Yes." I smirked, "Well I'd advise you against it as your advisor…. But as your best friend, let's go man." Zuko smiled and we walked together, he reached for my hand suddenly as we made our way to the Prison Tower. "Fire Lord Zuko, Miss Seraphine." We inclined our heads and continued inside walking to the deepest and isolated cell in the prison."

"I should count myself lucky. The new Fire Lord has graced me with his presence in my lowly prison cell." Ozai said sarcastically. "Oh and accompanied by his little tramp." My fingers itched to smack him but this was Zuko's retribution not mine. "You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life." Ozai turned his face away grunting, "Banishing me was the best thing you could have done for my life. It put me on the right path. Perhaps your time in here could do the same for you." Ozai looked at him his patience waning. "Why are you really here?" Zuko leaned down closer to him, "Because you're going to tell me something. Where is my mother?" he threatened.

* * *

I sat in one of the plush couches of the Jasmine Dragon and sighed in contentment. "Man Iroh you've picked some great furniture, and as always the tea, is amazing!" I said while plucking one off the tray Zuko was holding. I got up from the loveseat and walked watched as Iroh was playing the tsungi horn. I watched as Mai walked into the room, I bit the insides of my cheek and turned away from her. I met Zuko's eye and he shrugged. "I'm trying to start over with her Sera, be friends." I nodded not meeting his eyes as I continued watching the others. It was a nice scene, all of us peacefully doing out own things, Suki sat beside me smiling with her own cup of tea. "Well you weren't kidding this is the best tea I've ever had." Iroh stopped playing and smiled modestly. "Well the tea is what is perfect. I have simply mastered brewing." I snorted at his modesty, "He's totally bragging and disguising it as modesty." Iroh pretended to look shocked while Suki and I laughed.

"Zuko stop moving!" Sokka yelled while holding up a paint brush thoughtfully. "I'm trying to capture the moment. I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together." Katara smiled art her brother. "That's very thought of you, Sokka. Wait why did you give me Momo's ears?" Sokka frowned. "Those are your hair loopies!" I laughed and walked over. Zuko frowned in his usual face of distaste. "At least you don't look like a boar-q-pine! My hair is not that spiky!" I laughed and Zuko smirked pointing towards me. "Well at least I don't look like Avatar Kyoshi." I laughed at that, "Is that supposed to be Suki, Sokka?" Sokka frowned, "No you cut your hair." Mai frowned, "I look like a man." Suki titled her head to the side confused. "And why did you paint me firebending?" She asked in genuine confusion. "I thought it looked more exciting that way." Sokka said defensively. "Hey, my belly's not that big anymore. I've really trimmed down." Iroh said somewhat hurt. "Well I think you all look perfect!" Toph said smiling, we all laughed at that, and calmed back down to our leisure activities.

I spotted Aang and Katara kissing and frowned, passing a few coins to Toph who was standing next to me. A huge smile lit up her face. "They actually did it?" I frowned, "Yeah, yeah you win." I grumbled walking back to Zuko who smiled at my misfortune. "Hey if it makes you feel better, I'd advise **_you _**not to gamble." I chuckled at that and shoved him playfully before walking to the other balcony that was not… occupied. "I need to talk to you." I heard someone say softly from behind the corner. I walked quietly and found Mai, she was looking at Zuko pleadingly, he nodded defeated and walked with her outside. "What is it Mai?" Mai looked up at him and smiled, "I've missed you." Zuko's face softened, "I've missed you too Mai." She scowled at the ground and then looked back up at Zuko. "I know you wanted us to start over… but I don't know if I can do that…" I turned away not wanting to hear the rest of it, I walked back to where I was my heart still pounding in my ears, in fear. I had forgotten that I intended to tell Zuko that I wasn't staying home. But how can I now? I pushed back the irrational fears; my feelings for Zuko were becoming clearer. I smiled to myself; perhaps I can make this work. I walked back to where I heard them and peeped behind the wall. My heart dropped, I found Zuko and Mai kissing.

I squeaked unintentionally and Mai pulled away from him, Zuko looked shocked and confused at Mai and then his eyes met mine. "Sera! Wait!" I turned and ran I tried to go back into the tea shop but my pale face worried everyone I saw. "Sera what's wrong?" I shook my head and continued out of the tea shop, and I didn't stop.

* * *

"Come in." I walked into Zuko's chambers his eyes were shadowed with bags from stress. "I'm glad you're here, I really need some advice." I bit my tongue, "Zuko I meant to tell you something yesterday." Zuko turned towards me smiling, "I know, but first I need to tell you about yesterday…" I stopped him, "Zuko stop, I never intended on staying. But now I think I have more so reasons not to, you need to figure out what you want. I need to figure out things too." Zuko's eyes widened. "No Sera." I turned to leave but he caught my wrist, "I am not letting you leave me! I- I love you." I shook my head, because I knew if I looked at him I'd…"Stay." He whispered softly, his mouth pressed against mine and I tangled my fingers into his hair trying to hold onto him while I knew I should be letting him go. We fell back onto his bed our kisses desperate both of us well knowing that I'd be gone tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up and dressed quickly trying hard not to look at Zuko while I wrote my goodbye. He slept peacefully blissfully unaware of what was going on right above him. I kissed his forehead quickly and left the letter at his bedside table. "Miss Seraphine." A servant said greeting me; I nodded my face flushing as I walked down the hall. I found Katara, Sokka, and Aang ready at the saddle. "Are you sure about this?" I nodded hiking the pack onto my shoulder. "I need to do this."

With that we flew from my home and my heart, and as I touched the burn at my chest I realized it was such an accurate representation of my heart. It was seared.

**End**


End file.
